Under the Spot light
by gekanna87
Summary: AU, Artis penuh skandal Ino Yamanaka membuat perjanjian dengan pelukis eksentrik Sai shimura, Ketertarikan fisik membuat situasi jadi runyam. tapi karena pekerjaan sampingan nya Sai harus menyingkirkan Ino. Bisakah sang artis meyakinkan Sai untuk membiarkannya tetap disisi pria itu meskipun bahaya akan mengancamnya- (character death)-COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 : Ratu Skandal

**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Author Note: Ini fanfic saya yang ke dua. pairing masih SaiIno dengan setting dunia showbiz. Maafkan bila penulisan masih kurang sempurna tapi saya berharap kalian dapat menikmati ceritanya. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan saya akan merasa senang bila mendapat masukan dari pembaca.**

 **Warning: sedikit OCC, Typoo, Bahasa lebay.**

 **Ratu Skandal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa Ini?" Artis cantik Ino Yamanaka membanting majalah yang baru dia baca, "Bisa-bisanya Sasuke mengencani si jelek Haruno itu, Apa dia buta" Ino kesal, Sangat kesal. Berbulan-bulan dia mencoba mendekati Sasuke Uchiha tapi tidak ada hasil. Pria itu bahkan tidak tersenyum padanya. Eh malah sekarang dia terlihat oleh paparazzi sedang makan malam dengan Sakura Haruno yang merupakan saingan Ino.

"Sudahlah Ino, Jangan dipermasalahkan "Nasihat sahabat dan juga managernya Nara Shikamaru.

"Lagi pula kau tidak mencintai Uchiha, Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang patah hati" Sambung Choji Akimichi. Pria besar dan gempal itu adalah Body guard Ino. Mereka bertiga bersahabat sejak kecil

"Ya, Benar. Kau mendekati Uchiha hanya untuk mencari sensasi bukan, Pria itu sedang naik daun dan kau hanya mencari jalan buat numpang tenar"

"Diam kau Shikamaru, Ini masalah ego wanita. Berani-beraninya Sakura merebut mangsa ku. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Sebaiknya kau membantuku membuat rencana Shikamaru. Kau kan cerdik"

Pria berambut nanas itu berguman "Wanita dan Rivalitasnya, ah merepotkan sekali"

"Shikamaru pokoknya, minggu depan aku harus menjadi berita utama di tabloid, majalah, TV dan Koran" Perintah gadis itu

"Ayolah Ino, setiap bulan kamu menjadi headline dimana-mana karena selalu membuat skandal, Pers sampai menjulukimu Ratu Skandal, pencitraan negative tidak baik untuk karir mu"

Kata-Kata Shikamaru memberi Ino inspirasi "aku tahu" Teriak gadis berambut pirang itu. "bagaimana bila aku membuat pencitraan positif. Aku yang biasanya membuat Skandal tiba-tiba bertobat tentu akan mendapat banyak perhatian"

"Terserah kau tidak ikut-ikut. Bila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi jangan suruh aku bicara pada pers" ujar Shikamaru kesal

"Ayolah Shika, Kau aku bayar untuk membersihkan kekacauanku".

Pria berambut nanas itu cuman bisa merengut.

Malam itu Ino bersiap-siap menghadiri pameran Lukisan Sai Shimura, Pria itu sangat terkenal dan misterius, Lukisannya terpajang di setiap rumah rumah megah di konoha, termasuk di rumah keluarga Yamanaka tapi tidak seorang pun tau wajah dan identitasnya. Sai Shimura sangat low profile.

Ino menatap bayangan dirinya di kaca, Rambut pirang panjangnya tergelung indah, makeup nya sempurna, Gaun ungunya sedikit sexy memamerkan punggung dan kakinya. Dia merasa dunia akan bertekuk lutut di kakinya. Sebenarnya Ino malas datang karena dia tidak begitu tertarik dengan seni selain akting, tapi semua orang terkenal akan menghadiri acara ini, mungkin dia bisa menemukan pria tampan yang tidak berasal dari dunia showbiz untuk menjalankan rencana pencitraan positif nya.

Mereka tiba di hotel tempat pameran itu diadakan. Ratusan lukisan Sai Shimura tergantung di dinding. Ino memaksa Shikamaru menemaninya, pria itu marah besar karena harus membatalkan kencannya dengan Temari. Ino dikenalkan dengan para pengusaha dan politisi. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan merayunya dan mengajaknya berkencan. citra Ino sebagai playgirl yang suka gonta ganti pacar membuat mereka berani mendekatinya.

Shikamaru memperkenalkan Ino dengan Keluarga Hyuuga, Mereka merupakan keluarga politisi selama beberapa generasi, Ino menyukai Hinata hyuuga gadis itu konservatif, pendiam dan agak pemalu. Hinata mengenakan Kimono dan berambut panjang, tipikal kencantikan klasik yang sesuai dengan image politisi. Kemudian dia bertemu sepupu Hinata Neji Hyuuga, Pria itu tampan dan dari keluarga terkenal kandidat yang cocok untuk rencana Ino hanya Neji terlalu kaku. Ino tidak yakin bisa nyambung dengan pria itu.

"Hei Ino" Seseorang memanggilnya

'Damn, Kiba Inuzuka' Mengapa Mantan pacarnya ada disini. Ino paling malas kalau ketemu mantan. Ino menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. "Hi Kiba apa kabar, Mengapa kau kesini" Kiba terlihat salah kostum semua orang mengenakan pakian formal, tapi kiba muncul dengan jeans, T-shirt and sepatu sneaker nya, beruntung dia mengenakan jas yang tidak dia kancingkan. Typical Inuzuka, mantannya itu paling anti dengan pakian formal, satu alasan mengapa Ino mendepaknya. Ino tertarik padanya karena dia begitu liar tapi akhirnya Ino bosan setelah tiga bulan.

"itu karena si bodoh ini menyeretku dan Shino ke sini" Ujarnya sambil menujuk pada pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru sedang terbahak-bahak bersama pria beralis tebal didepan lukisan abstrak yang menurut ino seperti wanita gemuk menari balet. Sai Shimura pastinya punya selera humor.

"Bukankah itu Uzumaki Naruto?" Putra gubernur konoha ke-4, Sahabat Sasuke Uchiha.'hm mungkin Sasuke juga ada disini' Pikir Ino.

"Hoi Naruto kesini" teriak kiba memanggil temannya. Pria berambut pirang itu pun menemui mereka.

"Naruto Ini Yamanaka Ino, Dia artis terkenal" Naruto menjabat tangan Ino,

"Iya aku tahu, Kau juga teman masa kecil sakuran kan?, Sayang Sakura dan Sasuke tidak bisa ikut mereka ada kencan"

Dalam hati Ino ingin menjambak rambut Pink Sakura, Oh Ino kesal sangat kesal.

"Sudahlah Naruto lupakan Sakura, Dia hanya punya mata untuk Sasuke, saatnya mencari wanita lain, Lihat gadis itu dari tadi memandangmu" Ujar Kiba

Naruto balas memandang gadis yang memakai Kimono itu dan tersenyum, Muka gadis itu langsung merah, dia berpaling dan lari "Uh Gadis itu manis sekali" Komentar Naruto

"Ah Gadis itu Hyuuga Hinata. Tadi aku dikenalkan padanya dia putri Hiasi Hyuuga, mentri pertahanan konoha. Mungkin kau harus mengajak gadis itu berkenalan" Ino menyemangati Naruto

Ino permisi meningalkan pria-pria itu, Dia butuh champagne atau wine atau apa saja untuk menenangkan syaraf nya yang panas mendengar kesuksesan Sakura dengan Uchiha. Ino menegak tiga gelas wine sekaligus. Ino berjalan membawa gelasnya yang ke empat tiba-tiba dia menabrak seseorang. Gadis itu tidak jadi jatuh karena orang itu sudah menangkapnya tapi wine yang dipegangnya menumpahi orang itu.

"Gorgeous, Sepertinya kau harus minta maaf kau sudah menabrak dan mengotori jas ku"

Tangan Ino masih dipegangi oleh pria itu, Ino menengadah ingin melihat wajah pria yang dia tabrak dan dia terkesima. Pria di hadapanya berambut hitam, Kulitnya begitu pucat hampir terlihat seperti vampire dan matanya begitu gelap. Ino terpesona dengan wajahnya yang terpahat sempurna. Pria itu sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke walau auranya tidak segelap sang aktor. Ino melihat jas hitam pria itu basah oleh wine nya.

"Maaf aku akan menganti jas mu" Ucap Ino dia memberikan kartu namanya pada pria itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku melihat-lihat lukisan ini"

Ino menganguk. Dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan berkenalan dengan pria tampan.

"Apa kesanmu tentang lukisan ini" Pria itu bertannya pada Ino. Mereka berdiri didepan lukisan seorang pria yang berdiri sendirian di tengah gurun pasir

"Melihat ini aku jadi merasa sedih, Sosok dalam lukisan itu terlihat menderita. Sai Shimura sungguh eksentrik dia tidak memberikan judul untuk setiap karyanya"

"Bila kau harus memberi lukisan ini judul, apa menurutmu yang cocok" Tanya pria itu lagi

"Aku akan menamainya _Loneliness_. Pria itu menderita dalam kesendiriannya" jawab gadis itu. Lalu mereka melihat lukisan-lukisan yang lain dan bercakap-cakap.

Shikamaru akhirnya menemukan Ino, "Ino ayo kita pulang aku sudah lelah" Panggil Shikamaru

Gadis pirang itu mohon diri "Maaf sepertinya aku harus pulang. Senang bertemu dengan mu. Aku akan menganti jas mu" Ino menyunggingkan senyumnya

"sama-sama, Tak usah dipikirkan" Pria itu balas tersenyum. Tapi Ino merasa aneh, Senyumnya terlihat sedikit dipaksakan dan mata pria itu tidak tersenyum. Selama bercakap-cakap tadi pria itu hanya memperlihatkan satu ekspresi.

"Ini kartu nama ku" Pria itu menyerahkan kartu nama pada Ino tanpa membacanya lagi Ino memasukannya dalam dompet.

"terima kasih. Aku akan menghubungi mu" Ino pun pergi dengan Shikamaru.

Siang itu Ino mengorek-ngorek dompetnya, mencari kartu nama pria itu. Ia harus menelpon untuk menyelesaikan urusan jas yang dia rusak kemarin "ketemu akhirnya" Guman gadis itu.

Ino membaca berulang-ulang nama yang tertulis di kartu itu "Tidak mungkin" teriak gadis itu

"Ada apa Ino?" Pria Nara itu garuk-garuk kepala melihat tingkah Ino Yamanaka

"Shikamaru, Pria semalam itu Sai Shimura" Ino selalu membayangkan pelukis terkenal itu dalam sosok pria tua eksentrik yang suka menyepi dan mengurung diri.

"Lalu mengapa bila dia Sai Shimura?" Tanya Choji kebingungan

"Aku akan buat dia jadi tunanganku" Ucap Ino kencang. 'Tunggulah Sakura, Sebentar lagi Spotlight akan menyinariku bukan dirimu, hu..hu..hu' gadis itu tertawa kejam dalam hati membayangkan dirinya menjadi cover depan setiap majalah dan Koran dia sudah bisa membayangkan judul headlinenya

Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, mengapa wanita-wanita di sekitarnya hanya bisa membuat masalah. Dia hanya bisa berdoa untuk pria bernama Shimura itu semoga dia bisa meloloskan diri dari predator Ino.


	2. Chapter 2 : Pria Dingin

Chapter 2:

 **Pria Dingin**

Sai Shimura sedang duduk menghadap kanvas. Dia menarik nafas panjang karena kanvas di depannya masih kosong. Sepertinya dia kehabisan inspirasi sudah sebulan dia tidak melukis apapun. Mungkin dia harus mencari pengalaman baru. Tidak sanggup melukis pria berambut hitam itu memutuskan untuk memandangi daun-daun yang jatuh di luar sana.

Rumahnya terletak di pinggir kota, terisolisir dan jauh dari keramaian. Di belakang rumahnya terdapat hutan maple dan ketika musim gugur seperti ini dia tidak akan jemu-jemu memandang dedaunan berwarna kemerahan dari studionya. Sai hidup sendirian di rumah yang luas itu. Orang mengangapnya pria penyendiri tapi sebenarnya Sai merasa cangung untuk bergaul. Dia tidak bisa memahami dan mengerti perasaan orang lain dan orang-orang selalu salah paham denganya. Maka dari itu Sai menutup diri.

Hidupnya hanya ditemani lukisan-lukisan yang bahkan tidak bisa dia beri nama karena dia tidak mengerti emosi apa yang dirasakan ketika memandang lukisan-lukisannya dan dia tidak menyangka lukisan-lukisan yang dia buat membuatnya menjadi kaya dan terkenal tapi pria itu tidak suka publisitas. Dia nyaman dengan hidupnya yang seperti sekarang. Sendiri dan jauh dari keramaian.

Handphone nya berdering, Dia melihat nomer yang tidak dia kenal di layar dan menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Halo, Shimura Sai?" Suara wanita menyapanya.

Sai menebak, itu telpon dari wanita semalam artis Yamanaka Ino. Sai memaki dirinya mengapa dia memberi gadis itu kartu namanya. Semalam dia tidak sadar kalau wanita itu Yamanaka Ino, Dia tentu pernah mendengar nama itu karena kerap kali menjadi pemberitaan tapi dia tidak pernah memperhatikan photonya karena dia tidak tertarik dan Sai juga tidak pernah menonton TV. Ia baru sadar ketika membaca kartu nama wanita itu di rumah.

"Iya, Ino Yamanka? Ada apa?" Jawab pria itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ini aku?" Tanya wanita itu heran.

"Karena aku tidak pernah memberikan nomer ku pada siapapun selain kamu" Sai menjelaskan.

Ino merasa tersanjung, ' _Ah jadi pria itu tertarik padaku makanya memberiku nomernya. Kalau begitu akan sangat mudah membuat dia jadi budak ku, pria yang jatuh cinta gampang dimanfaatkan_ ' pikir wanita itu licik.

"Begini, Bisakah kita bertemu di Plaza City . Aku mau menganti jas mu yang semalam. Kau bisa memilih Jas yang baru biar aku yang membayarnya"

"Tidak perlu Nona Yamanka, Aku masih punya banyak tidak perlu repot-repot itu hanya jas"

"Please, Aku mohon jangan membuatku merasa tidak enak" Ino memohon, _'Sial pria ini jual mahal padahal dia naksir aku, oke aku layani permainanmu'_ Pikir Ino marah.

"Ok baiklah, jam tiga sore?" Sai menyerah, Mungkin tidak ada salahnya dia keluar jalan-jalan sebentar siapa tau dia mendapatkan ilham.

"Baik, Terima kasih" Ucap Ino, dan Dia menutup telpon. "Yes..Yes" Teriak wanita berambut pirang itu.

Shikamaru mengeleng keheranan "Ada apa lagi Ino?"

"Ha, Aku akan kencan dengan Sai Shimura jam tiga sore nanti"

"Apa kau perlu membawa Choji?" Tanya managernya khawatir

"Tidak usah Shika, Aku mau berduaan saja dengannya"

* * *

Ino mempersiapkan dirinya layaknya akan pergi ke acara red carpet, walau tidak ada syuting hari ini dia memanggil make up artisnya. Wanita itu menghabiskan waktu tiga jam loh hanya untuk berdan-dan dan memilih pakian dan sepatu. Dia ingin tampil sempurna biar Sai langsung berlutut dan mencium kakinya.

Sai memarkirkan Jeep tuanya, Wanita itu mengirim SMS dan memintanya menunggu di Garden Café, Lalu ia dengan santai berjalan sambil melihat-lihat keramaian. Sai memilih duduk di luar dia suka mengamati orang-orang yang lalu lalang dan wanita itu pun datang. Rambut pirang nya tergerai hingga selutut, lalu dia melepas kacamata hitamnya. memamerkan bulu matanya lentik dan tebal dan mata biru kehijauan. Bibir penuhnya berwarna rose pink memberi aura fresh and sweet di wajahnya. Tentu saja Ino sudah memperhitungakan semua pose dan senyumanan mengoda yang dia latih selama bertahun-tahun di depan cermin tidak ada pria yang mampu menolak pesona Yamanaka, eh ada baru-baru Ini Si Uchiha Sasuke. cuma Ino memutuskan tidak menganggap pria itu ada.

Semua orang bilang artis Ino Yamanaka itu cantik, tapi tidak bagi Sai. Menurutnya wanita itu jelek dan artificial, lihat saja semua yang dia kenakan sangat tidak pratical dan cendrung ornamental. ' _Apa kakinya tidak sakit jalan-jalan memakai sepatu hak tinggi seperti itu'_ pikir sang pelukis. Sai melukis tema natural seperti Alam, binatang, terkadang orang dengan aktifitasnya. Ia tidak pernah melukis portrait karena tidak pernah tertarik melihat ekspresi yang sudah diperhitungkan, seperti halnya dia memilih melihat candid picture daripada selfie. Sai berdiri dan menarikan kursi untuk Ino dan mempersilahkannya duduk, meskipun jarang bergaul Sai pernah membaca soal tata-krama. Hal kecil yang tadi dia lakukan membuat Ino terkesan.

 _'hm, Pria ini punya manners juga tapi….._ ' mata Ino langsung mengamati penampilan Sai. Pria itu mengenakan T-shirt hitam polos, jeans tua yang belel dan sepatu sneaker. Wanita itu jadi sedikit ilfeel. _'ih, mengapa dia tidak memakai pakian designer padahal dia kaya, duh untung wajahnya tampan meski pakai baju jelek masih terlihat ok. tapi masih kalah gaya dari Sasuke'_ Ino langsung membandingkan pria dihadapannya dengan Pacar sakura Haruno. Ino sangat bernafsu mengalahkan Sakura, Jadi bila Sai jadi pacarnya Ino akan memaksanya untuk make over.

"Mau minum apa?" Tanya pria berambut hitam itu pada Ino

"Cappucino"

Sai memangil pelayan dan mengorder minuman. Tidak berapa lama pesanan mereka datang dan Sai pun menikmati black coffe nya yang pahit tanpa gula, tiga menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Sai tidak berusaha untuk membuat percakapan.

' _Apa-apaan ini, koq dia diam saja_ ' Ino bosan, Akhirnya dia memulai percakapan 'Kau suka kopi hitam?" Tanya Ino basa-basi

"Tidak tahu, kebiasaan saja. Aku sering meminumnya" jawab Sai. Lalu pria itu sibuk menatap orang yang lalu-lalang.

' _Mengapa dia tidak memandangiku malah melihat ke jalan udah capek-capek dandan loh'_ Ego wanita itu mulai terusik, karena biasanya para pria selalu fokus padanya dan mencurahkannya perhatian seratus persen.

"Bagaimana Aku harus menganti Jas mu yang aku rusak?" Tanya gadis itu

"Bayar saja biaya laundry-nya dan urusan kita beres" Jawab pria itu singkat. Sai merasakan firasat buruk.

Lalu dia melihat banyak kilatan blitz _'Sial, Paparazi'_ dugaan Sai benar, Dimanapun wanita ini berada selalu ada paparazzi disekitarnya. Harusnya dia diam di rumah saja.

"Maaf aku harus pergi. Bila identitas ku bocor ke pers aku akan menuntut mu" Pria itu buru-buru memakai kaca mata hitamnya dan pergi membaur dengan keramaian.

Ino Shock, Pria itu pergi begitu saja.

Tiba di apartementnya gadis itu melampiaskan kemarahanya dengan melempar semua barang di kamarnya. "Kau pikir dirimu Siapa Sai Shimura?" Gadis itu berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Ino tahu dia sedang tidak rasional.

Shikamaru yang mendengar semua keributan dari ruang tamu masuk ke kamar Ino, "Drama apa lagi kali ini"

"Pria itu meningalkan ku sendirian di café, Dia pergi begitu saja"

"Ino, Ino Sadar pria itu tidak suka dikenali, wajar dia kabur begitu melihat paparazzi"

"Aku tidak peduli Shika, Akan aku balas dia karena sudah mempermalukan aku"

"Terserah deh" Pria itu langsung keluar kamar Ino dan membiarkan gadis itu menangisi gengsinya yang baru saja hancur. "Duh lama-lama Ino membuat ku gila, Kalo tidak karena Inoichi memintaku menjaganya aku tidak akan ambil pekerjaan ini, Argh… menyusahkan sekali" Guman si pria berambut Nanas.

Benar Saja ke esokan Harinya Ino langsung jadi berita di majalah gosip'

" **Artis Yamanaka Ino dicampakkan saat kencan** "

 **Artis Yamanaka Ino tengah berkencan dengan Pria misterius yang tidak dikenali identitasnya, Menurut saksi mata pria itu terlihat marah dan langsung pergi meningalkan wanita cantik itu sendirian, Apakah Nona Yamanaka terkena karma buruknya karena sering mempermainkan pria? Lalu Siapa sebenarnya Pria berambut hitam yang mampu meninggalkan wanita secantik artis kita?**

Ino membaca berita itu keningnya mengerenyit, ' _Pemberitaan artis selalu saja lebay_ ' putus wanita itu. Hari ini dia ada pemotretan bersama Sakura, Ino yakin gadis berambut pink itu akan mengolok-ngoloknya. Ino akan mendatangi rumah Sai Shimura untuk memaksanya membuat klarifikasi. Ino tidak rela digosipkan ditolak oleh pria, itu menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

Sai membaca Koran yang digeletakkan pelayannya di meja. Photo dia dan Ino yang sedang duduk di café menghiasi halaman pertama, Syukur wajahnya tidak tampak jelas. Semoga para wartawan itu tidak menggali indentitasnya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu cara menghadapi pers. dia berhasil menghindari mereka bertahun-tahun dan hidup tenang. Hanya gara-gara wanita itu sekarang mereka akan mencari-carinya lagi. untuk sementara dia tidak akan keluar rumah dulu sampai gosipnya mereda.

Gadis pirang itu sudah berada di tempat pemotretan, Hari ini photo sessionnya bersama Sakura. Dia malas banget bertemu gadis itu sekarang. Padahal mereka sahabat baik dari kecil, Semenjak sama-sama terjun ke dunia showbiz entah mengapa mereka tengelam dalam rivalitas yang tiada berakhir. Tentu saja itu karena mereka berdua sama sama keras kepala, gengsian dan tidak mau mengalah

"Hi Pig, Aku sudah baca beritanya, menyedihkan sekali bukan. Sepertinya keberuntunganmu dengan pria sudah habis " Ujar Sakura mencemooh artis berambut priang itu.

"Diam kau forehead, Hanya karena kau makan malam dengan Sasuke dua kali bukan berarti kau lebih baik dariku" Balas Ino

"Akuilah Ino, Sekarang aku lebih populer dari diri mu" Gadis berambut pink itu me retouch meke up nya.

"Sudahlah Sakura hari ini aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu, Kita urus masalah kita masing-masing saja" Jawab Ino. Lalu sang artis meninggalkan ruang ganti

Gadis berambut pink itu mengehela nafas ' _ah Ino coba kita masih bersahabat, kita bisa curhat-curhatan seperti dulu lagi dan aku tidak akan perlu memendam masalahku ini sendirian'_ pikir gadis itu.

Semenjak pertama kali bertemu Sasuke, Sakura langsung jatuh cinta. Dia selalu mengikuti pria itu, mencoba mendekatinya, merayunya tapi Sasuke menjauhinya seolah-olah dia parasit dan suatu hari tanpa sengaja ia mengetahui rahasia kelam Sasuke, Jadi sakura mengancam Sasuke bila tidak mau berkencan dengannya Sakura akan membeberkan rahasia itu pada media dan menghancurkan karirnya. Pria itu mau menurutinya tapi Sakura tidak bahagia, yang dia inginkan itu cinta Sasuke bukan sekedar pura-pura dan Sakura juga takut suatu hari bisa saja Sasuke kesal dan Dia lari dari Sasuke karena pria itu berbahaya tapi Sakura sudah terlanjur cinta. Dia rela melakukan apapun asal Sasuke bisa lepas dari kelompok sesat itu. Dia ingin menceritakan hal yang di tanggungnya tapi saat ini dia tidak mepercayai siapapun.

* * *

Sai tengah menikmati segelas whisky dia tidak begitu suka minuman beralkohol, tapi kali ini dia merasa membutuhkannya, Sai masih tidak bisa melukis, dan saat-saat seperti ini dia merasa sedikit depresi. Karena melukis adalah satu-satunya cara dia berekspresi. Mengapa dia tidak punya inspirasi sama sekali. Lalu bel rumahnya berdering. Wanita berambut hitam berdiri di depan pintunya.

Tanpa dipersilahkan wanita itu menyelonong masuk ke rumah Sai dan memberi Isyarat untuk segera menutup pintu.

"Aku harap tidak ada yang mengikutimu" Sai menatap wanita itu tajam.

"Aku sudah sangat hati-hati" Wanita itu balik menatap Sai dengan tidak kalah tajamnya.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Yamanaka Ino?" Tanya Sai datar

"Mau..apa, urusan kita kita belum selesai tuan Shimura. Sebaiknya kau memberi klarifikasi tentang kejadian kemarin" tuntut wanita itu.

"Mengapa aku harus melakukannya untukmu?, Apa untungnya buat ku. Aku tidak mau terekspos media, Lagipula gorgeous apa arti satu gossip kecil di tengah-tengah hidupmu yang penuh skandal dan drama bukankah kau menyukainya"

"Kau," Ino marah, berani-beraninya pria itu menghinanya. Wanita itu akan menampar Sai, tapi pria itu dengan sigap menangkap tangan Ino sebelum mendarat di pipinya.

"Apa kau punya nalar?" Tanya pria itu dengan nada monotone, "Malam-malam mendatangi rumah seorang pria sendirian?" lanjutnya sambil melangkah mendekat

Ino merasakan dingin di tengkuknya, wanita itu merasa takut. Tiap kali Sai melangkah medekat, Ino melangkah mundur akhirnya pungung wanita itu menyentuh tembok. Pria itu meletakan kedua tangannya di tembok, Mengurung wanita itu dengan tubuhnya. Hanya ada jarak beberapa senti memisahkan mereka. Ino bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pria itu di pipinya.

"Apa mau mu?" Tanya wanita itu dingin, Ino menolak untuk merasa terintimidasi.

"Apa yang terjadi pada domba yang masuk ke sarang serigala?" Pria itu mencium leher Ino tepat pada titik sensitive nya dan tanpa diduga dia mendesah lirih. Sai terkejut melihat wanita itu bereaksi pada sentuhannya. Padahal dia hanya sedang mengintimidasinya

Sai memandang wajah Ino lekat-lekat, Mata _aqumarine_ nya berkabut, pipinya bersemu merah, Bibir wanita itu sedikit gemetar. Sai tidak mengerti emosi apa yang sedang Ino alami, tapi dia tertarik dengan ekspresi wanita itu saat ini.

Ino merasa malu, Dia mencoba mendorong Sai tapi pria itu tidak bergeser sedikit pun. Ino menatap mata pria itu mencoba membaca pria tersebut. betapa terkejutnya dia, mata Sai begitu gelap dan hampa. wanita itu tidak bisa menemukan apa-apa tidak secercah emosi-pun nampak. "lepaskan aku" Pinta gadis itu.

Sai menurut dan melepaskan artis cantik itu, Ino pun melangkah keluar dengan dagu terangkat. Dia menolak untuk terlihat seperti pecundang. Setelah wanita itu pergi Sai mengurung diri di studionya dan mulai melukis, beberapa hari kemudian dia memandangi kanvas di hadapannya dengan tidak puas

' _ada yang salah'_ putus pria itu. Sai punya kemampuan mengingat dan melukis hal-hal yang dia lihat dengan detail yang hampir sempurna. Tapi lukisan kali sama sekali tidak menggambarkan ekspresi wanita itu dengan benar. ' Sepertinya sekarang aku harus mencari wanita itu'


	3. Chapter 3: Sama-sama butuh

Chapter 3 :

 **Warning :Slightly Mature Content**

 **Btw author mau minta maaf sama fans SasuSaku, Saya kurang paham sama pengaruh tag karena masih baru di dunia ffn ini. karena saya pikir asal tokohnya di ceritain bisa di tag, terima kasih ya buat yang sudah ngasih kritik dan masukan, tag nya sudah tak ganti.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sama-Sama Butuh.**

Berhari-hari Yamanaka Ino memikirkan pria yang membingungkannya, Sai Shimura sangat aneh dia hidup menyendiri bagaikan petapa, tidak ingin dikenal, tidak ingin di ganggu. Bukankah manusia itu mahluk sosial tapi mengapa dia memilih hidup seperti itu? Seperti hantu dia melihat orang-orang tapi keberadaanya sendiri tidak terlihat. Apa dia tidak merasa kesepian Ino ingin tahu. Tidak pernah dia menemukan lelaki seperti Sai. Semua lelaki gampang terbaca tapi pria itu unik. Tidak pernah ada laki-laki yang mengusik benak Ino seperti ini. Memandang pria itu bagaikan memandang boneka porcelain, Dingin dan tidak berperasaan tetapi Indah dan Ino ingin menyentuhnya.

Gadis itu tidak bisa melupakan sentuhan bibir sang pelukis di kulitnya, Sejak malam itu Ino di hantui mimpi-mimpi erotis dan dia akan bangun dengan badan berkeringat dan rasa tidak puas. Gadis itu memutuskan mungkin dia hanya penasaran dan kebetulan sudah lama sekali dia tidak di sentuh laki-laki. Ino hanya manusia normal yang punya kebutuhan, ' _hm bagaimana caranya supaya aku berhenti penasaran, haruskah aku tidur dengan pria itu_ 'Entah setan mana yang membisiki telinga gadis itu, tiba-tiba dia berpikiran aneh.

Suara handphone membuyarkan lamunan wanita berambut pirang itu, dengan malas dia meraih benda itu dan iris aquamarinenya menyipit tidak percaya melihat nama sender message tersebut.

' _Mau apa lagi dia'_ pikir gadis itu heran, Ketika ino memutuskan untuk tidak menganggunya lagi eh malah pria itu yang datang. Gadis itu menyentuh icon amplop di layar. Matanya terbelalak membaca pesan singkat itu.

 **Maaf, Bisa kita bertemu. Sepertinya aku membutuhkanmu…**

 **Sai**

Wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum lebar, ' _Ha.. tipikal cowok jual mahal, dideketin kabur dicuekin muncul, tuh kan tidak ada yang bisa mengingkari pesona ku_ ' Pikir Ino dengan sombong.

Ino mengetik dengan cepat, meminta Sai datang ke-apartement nya. Malam ini dia akan menyeret pria itu ketempat tidurnya dan nama Sai Shimura akan menghiasi daftar buku penaklukkannya lalu dia akan bebas dari rasa penasaran yang beberapa hari ini menggangu hidupnya.

Sai datang ke Apartement Ino tepat waktu, Melihat Ino dalam balutan mini dress ketat berwarna merah dan menyunggingkan senyum semanis madu. insting Sai menyuruhnya untuk lari sejauh mungkin dari wanita itu. tapi tidak ia butuh artis itu untuk lukisannya. Ino Yamanaka berdiri terlalu dekat, Hidung Sai mencium wangi bunga dari tubuh wanita itu. Jari Ino yang dimanikur sempurna menyentuh lengan Sai.

"Ayo kita masuk kedalam" Wanita itu meraih tangan Sai dan menggandeng nya ke ruang tamu. Pria itu duduk di sofa dan tanpa diduga Ino duduk di pangkuannya, Wajah wanita itu hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya, Jari-jari nya yang lentik mempermainkan helaian rambut hitam Sai yang menjuntai di wajahnya. Pria itu tampak tenang dan ekspresi wajahnya masih sama.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau butuhkan" Ujar wanita itu serak. Ino menarik wajah pria itu mendekat, Dia sudah gatal ingin mencium bibir Sai yang tipis dan sexy itu.

"Ehm….. Sepertinya kau salah paham" Sai berdeham. "Aku membutuhkanmu sebagai inspirasiku" lanjutnya.

"Maksudmu Kau menyukaiku?" Wajah Ino merona merah. Dia tidak sadar kalau masih duduk dalam pangkuan pria itu.

Sai mengeleng " Tidak"

Ino langsung berdiri dan memandang pria itu dengan tajam, "Kau bilang membutuhkan ku, tapi kau tidak menyukaiku. Maksud mu apa?"

Sai melengkungan bibirnya ke atas, menurut Sai itu adalah definisi dari tersenyum. "Aku menawari mu pekerjaan. Aku ingin kau menjadi model ku" ucapnya tegas.

Wanita itu berkacak pinggang "Apa untungnya bagiku menjadi model mu?"

"Aku bisa membayarmu"

"Aku sudah punya banyak uang" tolak wanita itu.

Sai bener-benar perlu Ino, Bila tidak dia akan kesulitan melukis lagi . Sepertinya untuk medapatkan wanita ini dia harus berkorban besar. "Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi model ku dan aku akan menuruti kemauan mu"

Mata Ino langsung bersinar cerah, Ini deal yang bagus pikir gadis berambut pirang itu. Dia bisa menyuruh Sai ini-itu dan seminggu lagi adalah acara penghargaan film itu dia butuh pasangan.

"Ok Sai, aku terima tapi kau harus mau ter-ekspos media"

Sai menghela nafas tidak ada jalan lain selain setuju, semenjak bertemu Yamanaka Ino hidup sai tidak tenang lagi "Baiklah, tapi kau harus setuju untuk tinggal dengan ku"

Ino tercengang, Sai mengajaknya tinggal bersama, Oke lah itu tidak bertentangan dengan rencana pribadinya " Aku setuju tapi sebaiknya kau membelikan aku cicin Sai"

"Mengapa?" Pria itu heran dengan permintaan Ino

"Karena aku butuh kamu untuk pura-pura jadi tunanganku" Jawab wanita itu lugas.

"Ah begitu ya, Kita saling membutuhkan" Sekarang pria itu paham.


	4. Chapter 4 : Serumah, Seranjang?

**Terima kasih pada semua yang mereview, membaca dan masih mengikuti kisah ini.**

 **Oppa Minho Ganteng : Makasih banget buat nasihatnya. Membuat saya bersemangat lagi untuk menulis.**

 **Azzu ya: Thanks sudah baca dan review, sepertinya chapter kali ini juga masih pendek. saya masih sulit mengembangkan Ide.**

 **Warning : Mature Content**

Chapter 4 :

 **Satu rumah, Satu Ranjang.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kamar Ino berantakan, pakian, sepatu, make up semuanya berserakan. Wanita itu tampak sedang membongkar isi lemarinya. _'haduh mengapa barang-barangku sebayak ini aku tak mungkin membawa semuanya ke tempat Sai_ ' Ino memandangi isi kopernya yang sudah penuh sesak ' _sudalah bawa yang penting-penting saja, lagipula rumah Sai hanya satu jam dari sini'_ Lalu dia menimbang-nimbang barang apa lagi yang perlu dibawa.

Pintu apartementnya berderit ' _pasti Shikamaru dan Choji_ ' tebak wanita yang sedang sibuk berkemas-kemas itu.

"Wow ada apa ini Ino" Choji terheran-heran melihat kondisi kamar wanita itu yang semrawut. "Kaya orang mau pindahan saja" lanjut pria bertubuh besar itu.

Ino menyeka keringat di keningnya. Dia paling tidak suka packing, "Iya Choji aku akan pindah rumah"

"Hey-hey, Apa maksudmu Ino, mengapa aku yang jadi managermu tidak tahu soal ini?" Shikamaru menuntut penjelasan. Ino selalu saja bertindak impulsive melakukan semua yang dia mau tanpa menimbang akibatnya. Kalau ada masalah selalu dia yang harus mencari solusinya.

"Aku baru saja bertunangan dan tunanganku minta aku tinggal bersamanya"

"Ino kau jangan bercanda pacar saja kau tidak punya tiba-tiba punya tunangan. Aku tidak percaya bualanmu"

"Aku serius Shika, Choji. Aku akan tinggal di rumah Sai Shimura"

"Mengapa kau begitu gegabah Ino? Kau baru mengenalnya beberapa hari"

"Shika, kami saling mencintai dan ingin selalu bersama" Ungkap Ino dengan mata menerawang dan acting yang berlebihan.

"Ayolah Ino, Kau apakan Sai Shimura?"

Dahi wanita itu mengerenyit, bahkan Shikamaru berpikiran dia memanipulasi Sai. " Dengar, Kami berdua sama-sama ada kepentingan dan tidak ada yang dirugikan dalam hal ini. Kau cukup tahu itu saja Shika, Detailnya adalah urusan pribadi kami. Bila kalian berdua masih penasaran ikut saja ke rumah Sai" Ajak Ino. " Kau dan Choji tolong bawa koper ku ke mobil!"perintah wanita itu galak.

.

.

Mereka tiba di rumah Sai Shimura. Ketika Ino datang beberapa hari yang lalu, dia tidak sempat mengamati rumah Sai. Eksterior rumah itu cukup membuatnya terkesan. Kebunnya tertata rapi, dan pemandangan di sekitarnya begitu indah, hanya Ino tidak suka lokasinya begitu terpenci.l Dia akan butuh waktu jauh lebih lama untuk sampai di lokasi syuting. Ino memencet bel dan tidak lama kemudian Sai datang membukakan pintu.

"Hi Gorgeous, ayo masuk"

"Sai aku membawa dua orang temanku. Kau tidak keberatan?"

Sai menggeleng, Pria itu tampak santai mengenakan sweater hitam dan celana panjang. Ino berani bertaruh isi lemari Sai hanya pakian hitam. Dia akan melakukan sesuatu soal itu.

Choji dan Shika muncul dengan koper-koper Ino. "Dimana aku harus meletakannya?" Tanya Choji.

"Letakan saja di sana. Biar aku yang urus nanti" Ujar Ino berkacak pinggang. "Sai kenalkan bodyguardku Choji Akimichi dan managerku Nara Shikamaru mereka akan sering-sering datang kemari"

Ketiga pria itu berjabat tangan dan saling menilai.

"Aku haus" guman wanita itu menghempaskan dirinya di sofa kulit berwarna hitam "Bisakah kau mengambilkan aku minuman Sai?" pinta wanita itu.

"Oh maaf, Kalian mau minum apa?" Sai melupakan tata krama. Dia tidak pernah kedatangan tamu sebelumnya.

"Air saja bila tidak merepotkan" jawab pria berambut nanas itu.

"Sai, Kau punya sherry?" tanya Ino

"Tidak gorgeous. Aku hanya minum whisky. Apa kau mau teh?"

Ino mengangguk lalu pria itu pergi ke dapur mengambil air dan membuat teh.

Choji dan Shika menatap wanita berambut pirang itu penuh tanda Tanya "Ino, mengapa aku merasa Shimura mirip Uchiha apa kau belum bisa melepaskan obsessimu itu?"

"Shikamaru, Choji kau ingat rencanaku untuk mengalahkan Sakura. Aku perlu Sai memainkan peran sebagai tunanganku dan pria itu setuju"

"Walau itu artinya dia akan terekspos media?"

Ino mengangguk, "Lalu apa harga yang kau bayar? Sampai-sampai pria itu merelakan privasinya" tanya Shikamaru lebih detail.

"Dia hanya minta aku jadi modelnya"

"Terdengar mencurigakan untukku Ino" otak Shikamaru mencoba menganalisa motif di balik permintaan pria berkulit pucat itu. Shika tidak ingin hal-hal buruk terjadi pada sahabatnya.

"Kau tanya saja langsung padanya" Ujar Ino sambil memijat -mijat bahunya mencoba melemaskan otot pundaknya yang lelah.

Sai datang dengan gelas minuman dan meletakannya di atas meja, "Maaf lama, Aku tidak punya pelayan" kemudian dia mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Ino "Gorgeous, Ini yang kau minta"

Ino membuka kotak dan terkejut melihat sebuah cicin berlian bertatahkan platinum. Desainnya simple tapi elegant. "Kau serius, Aku hanya bercanda waktu itu" Ucapnya heran

"Aku setuju untuk mengikuti kemauanmu. Kau minta cincin jadi aku belikan"

Shika dan Choji memperhatikan dengan seksama interaksi antara dua insan manusia berbeda jenis itu.

Ino mencoba cincin itu di jari manisnya. Cicin itu terlihat cocok tidak mencolok dan ukurannya juga pas.

"Terima kasih Sai, Seleramu bagus" ucapnya manis.

Shikamaru yang dari tadi memperhatikan Sai sama sekali tidak melihat ada indikasi kalau pria itu tertarik pada Ino. Pria berambut hitam itu bersikap apatis. Dia hanya menjawab bila ditanya dan tidak menceritakan apapun tentang dirinya. "Sai mengapa kau menginginkan Ino tinggal disini?"

"Ms. Gorgeous telah menjadi inspirasiku, tapi yang aku butuhkan bukanlah Yamanaka Ino sang artis. Aku pikir aku akan menemukan _Muse_ ku lagi dalam dirinya bila aku mengamatinya dari dekat"

"Dan kau mau menuruti semua permintaannya?" Tanya Choji terheran-heran.

"Tanpa ide aku tidak akan bisa melukis dan melukis adalah eksistensiku. Sebuah pengorbanan dilakukan untuk tetap eksis aku rasa itu adalah hal yang wajar"

Choji dan Shikamaru terdiam, Mereka setuju Sai Shimura pria yang eksentrik dan tidak biasa. Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu mereka khawatirkan karena Sai terlihat sopan dan baik. Ino juga bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Kemudian mereka berduapun pergi.

.

.

Sai membawa koper-koper wanita itu "Gorgeous aku akan menunjukan kamar mu, jadi kau bisa beristirahat"

Pria itu membawa Ino masuk ke dalam ruang tidur yang luas bernuansa hitam dan putih. Dia tidak menyukai ruangan ini sama sekali, begitu steril, kosong dan dingin amat berbeda dengan kamarnya yang bernuansa pink dan lavender 'apa kepribadian Sai juga seperti ini?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Gorgeous, aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu. Kau bebas melakukan apapun di sini, anggap saja rumah sendiri"

"Apa kau akan keluar rumah?" Tanya wanita itu. Dia enggan ditinggal sendirian di rumah.

"Tidak, aku hanya akan berada di ruang baca. Kalau kau ada perlu cari saja aku disana" Sai berpaling dan akan menutup pintu.

"Sai, Sepertinya kau butuh sedikit warna dalam hidupmu" komentar wanita itu.

Entah dia mendengarnya atau tidak, Sai berlalu meninggalkan Ino sendirian di tempat yang sekarang menjadi ruang tidurnya.

Baru dua jam berlalu Ino merasa akan mulai gila, tempat ini terlalu sunyi dan dia tidak terbiasa dengan ini. Setelah Sai pergi Ino memutuskan untuk membongkar kopernya dan membaca naskah drama untuk syuting besok tetapi dia gagal menemukan kedamaian dalam keheningan. Malahan wanita itu merasa takut dengan kesunyian yang mencekam. Ino berniat mencari Sai sekalian mau bertanya apa rencana pria itu untuk makan malam.

Ino tidak tahu dimana letak ruang baca, jadi dia menelusuri rumah itu. Dari jendela ruang tamu dia melihat sebuah bangunan mungil di luar sana. Bangunan itu menarik perhatiannya. Ino kembali ke kamar mengambil sweater dan syal nya. Cuaca di luar cukup dingin dia tidak mau kena flu saat jadwal sibuk. Wanita itu berjalan di jalan setapak yang pepohonannya mulai layu akibat pergantian musim. 'Pasti taman ini akan terlihat lebih indah di musim semi' Ino menemukan bangunan itu dan pintunya tidak terkunci . Dia melangkah ke dalam dan memekik gembira "Wow, Rumah kaca" ujarnya takjub. Bangunan itu penuh dengan bunga-bunga dan tanaman. Di rumah keluarga Yamanka mereka juga punya satu rumah kaca yang besar. Keluarga Yamanka adalah botanist selama beberapa generasi dan mereka punya bisinis bunga potong bila Ino tidak menjadi artis dia pasti menjadi florist. Ino menyukai tanaman.

Sai bingung tidak menemukan wanita berambut pirang itu di mana-mana, Ino tidak mungkin pergi karena mobilnya masih terparkir di garasi. Sai memutuskan mencarinya di kebun. Pria itu menemukan Ino sedang memotong dahan-dahan bunga mawar di rumah kaca. Dia begitu fokus dengan pekerjaanya dan tidak menyadari pria itu datang. Sai memperhatikan ekspresi wajah polos tanpa make up Ino, Bibir mungil wanita itu mengerucut menyiulkan lagu-lagu berirama gembira

Ino tampak begitu menikmati hidup 'Ini yang aku cari' ucap pria itu dalam hari. Sai berdiri di tempatnya tidak membuat satu suara pun sampai akhirnya Ino menyadari kehadirannya.

"Sai, Maafkan kan aku. Mawar-mawar ini butuh dipangkas tadi aku melihat ada peralatan berkebun jadi aku mengerjakannya"

"Tidak apa-apa Ino, Sepertinya kau menyukai tempat ini"

"Aku menyukai bunga, Lihat aku memotong beberapa tangkai mawar untuk di letakkan di dalam rumah" Ino menunjukan beberapa tangkai mawar pink dan merah yang dia petik. "Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki rumah kaca?" lanjut wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Rumah kaca ini dibangun oleh pemilik sebelumnya" Pria tampan berambut hitam itu mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap pipi wanita berambut pirang itu.

Pipi Ino merona merah dengan tindakan yang tidak terduga itu "Sai?"

"Pipimu kotor terkena tanah" Jawab Sai tanpa rasa canggung.

'Dia perhatian juga' Ino menghela nafas.

.

.

Mereka berdua menikmati makan dalam diam. Seperti dugaan Ino pria yang duduk di depannya bukanlah orang yang gemar bercakap-cakap tapi pria itu bisa memasak dengan baik. Menyenangkan juga sekali-kali makan masakan rumah. Ino tengah menikmati wine yang dia temukan di dapur Sai sedangkan laki-laki itu duduk membaca di sofa. Ino berjalan menemui Sai.

"Sai ada yang perlu kita diskusikan" wanita itu duduk di sebelahnya.

Sai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ino "tentang?"

"Kau dan aku harus menghadiri acara red carpet hari sabtu malam. Jadi kita akan shopping besok"

"Tidak masalah, ada lagi?"

" Dan tolong jangan bersikap aneh bila kau melihat reporter atau paparazzi, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya tersenyum dan ikuti perintahku" Lanjut wanita itu.

Bila ada hal yang Sai lakukan dengan sempurna itu adalah mengikuti perintah, terima kasih untuk didikan militer ala Danzo Shimura. Dia tidak mau lagi mengingat laki-laki yang memberinya nama keluarga itu mengingat betapa kejam pria yang seharusnya jadi pelindungnya.

Setelahnya, Sai memutuskan untuk melukis dan Ino kembali ke kamarnya. Sudah berjam-jam ia terbaring di ranjang, Matanya terbuka memandang langit-langit kamar. Ino tengah berusaha untuk tidur bahkan dia telah menghabiskan tiga gelas wine untuk membuatnya sedikit mabuk dan relax tapi tidak berhasil. Kamar ini membuatnya depresi dan merasa kesepian. Mungkin dia akan minta sang tuan rumah untuk mendekorasi ulang kamar ini. Setengah jam berlalu. Ino mencoba bergulang-guling menganti posisi, tapi kantuk tak kunjung tiba padahal besok dia harus shooting pagi-pagi. Dengan frustrasi dia mengetuk pintu kamar disebelahnya.

"gorgeous ada apa?"

Nafas Ino tercekat melihat sosok di hadapannya. 'seharusnya tampan itu dosa' pikirnya. Wanita itu mengelengkan kepala mencoba mengumpulkan kembali akal sehatnya yang sempat tercerai berai akibat melihat Sai setengah telanjang. Celana tidurnya mengantung rendah di pinggul, rambut hitam membingkai wajahnya dan kulitnya terlihat lembab mungkin baru habis mandi. Ino menjadi sedikit ragu untuk menyampaikan permintaanya tapi dia butuh tidur.

"Sai, Aku tidak bisa tidur, kamar itu membuatku merasa kesepian. Bisakah aku tidur dengan mu?" tidak ada laki-laki yang menolak untuk tidur dengan artis cantik

"Boleh" Jawabnya singkat dengan ekspresi datar. Ino sedikit kecewa dengan reaksi Sai yang biasa-biasa saja.

'Masa dia tidak merasa senang ada wanita tidur di ranjangnya' Ino menatap mata kelam itu. Dia penasaran ingin melihat sesuatu yang berbeda di wajah impassive Sai.

Sementara Ino menatapnya tajam, Sai naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring santai. Melihat wanita itu masih berdiri di depan pintunya pria itu berkata, "Gorgeous. Sampai kapan kamu mau berdiri di situ? Aku mau tidur dan mematikan lam…pu"

Belum selesai kalimat yang dia ucapkan, wanita berambut pirang itu sudah duduk mengangkangi pingangnya. Sai terkunci dalam posisi itu. Jari Ino yang lentik menyentuh dada telanjang pria itu. Wanita itu baru menyadari banyak bekas luka sayatan yang telah memudar di kulit Sai yang pucat. Tanpa dia sadari jari-jarinya menelusuri jejak luka-luka itu. 'Apa yang terjadi denganmu?' Ino pun melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk mengoda pria itu.

Sai terdiam, merasakan jari-jari wanita itu menyentuhnya. Menelusuri bayangan masa lalunya yang kejam. Tidak ada yang pernah menyentuhnya seperti ini dan ekspresi yang dibuat wanita itu membuatnya terhenyak 'apa yang kau rasakan gorgeous' Sai ingin tahu dan mengerti apa yang gadis itu rasakan tapi Sai tidak akan pernah bisa karena perasaanya sudah mati bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Sai tidakkah kau menginginkanku?" Bisiknya lembut, telapak tangan Ino mengusap pipi pria yang sama sekali tidak bergeming dengan sentuhannya.

Sai meraih tangan yang menakup pipinya kemudian berguling, membuatnya menindih tubuh langsing wanita yang tengah mencoba merayunya. Sai menahan ino dengan berat badannya lalu dia menunduk untuk berbisik di telingganya "Jangan bermain api gorgeous" tangan pria itu dengan ahlinya menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuh indah wanita berambut pirang itu.

Ino hanya bisa menahan nafas, merasakan sensasi aneh melanda syarafnya. Sai tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari iris berwarna aquamarine milik wanita yang tengah dibelainya. Ino begitu ekspresif. Sai sangat tertarik dengan semua ekspresi yang dia buat. Perlahan-lahan wajah pria itu mendekat. Ino merasakan hembusan nafas pria itu di bibirnya.

'Damn, Cium aku Sai' wanita itu memohon dalam hati.

"Gorgeous, sudah larut malam sebaiknya kita tidur" Sai berguling kembali ke sisi tempat tidur dan mematikan lampu. "Selamat tidur Gorgeous" Ucapnya berbisik.

Ino merasa kesal dan frustrasi dengan pria yang sudah terlelap di sampingnya. Mengapa pria itu begitu bodoh, Mengapa dia tidak sadar kalo Ino tertarik padanya padahal aksinya sudah begitu gamblang bisa dibilang vulgar dan tak tau malu. Apa dia sengaja mengabaikan Ino. Kalau dia tidak tertarik mengapa pria itu minta dia tinggal dengannya dan setuju dia tidur di tempat tidurnya. Mendengar ritme nafas teratur Sai yang sudah terlelap. Perlahan-lahan mata wanita itu menutup dan tertidur. Dia memimpikan sosok pria tampan berambut hitam memeluknya dengan erat.


	5. Chapter 5 : Sexual Tension

**Chapter 5:**

 **Author Note : Terima Kasih buat yang sudah memberi review dan juga yang masih mampir untuk membaca cerita ini, Sebenarnya author ingin menulis lemon di chapter ini tapi apa daya kemampuan merangkai kata sangat kurang jadi lain kali saja. Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **Warning : Mature Content (Under 17th dilarang baca)** **. Rada Gaje. Typoo. Sedikit OOC .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sexual Tension**

 **.**

 **.**

Sai terbangun merasakan suatu yang lembut dan hangat bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Hidungnya mencium wangi bunga dan matahari kemudian dia membuka matanya dan menemukan Yamanka Ino terlelap dalam pelukannya. Kapan dia memeluk wanita itu dia tidak ingat. Wajah tidurnya bagaikan malaikat. Sai terheran-heran wanita yang selalu ribut dan vulgar itu bisa memunculkan ekspresi ino-cent seperti ini. Pria itu memandang Ino sedikit lebih lama kemudian dia bangun dan pergi ke studionya.

Ino merasa lega. Ketika dia bangun Sai sudah pergi karena dia tidak akan sanggup menatap wajah Sai yang setengah telanjang setelah mengalami mimpi X-rated lagi. Mimpi itu datang tiap malam sejak dia pertama kali datang ke rumah ini dan Ino merasa frustasi. Semakin Sai menolaknya semakin dia terobsessi. 'aku perlu ke psikiater' pikirnya spontan. Kemudian wanita itu pergi menuju dapur menyalakan mesin pembuat kopi dan membuat sarapan untuk dua orang. Dia tidak menemukan Sai di ruang baca jadi wanita itu memutuskan mencarinya di studio.

Benar saja, Orang yang Ino cari tengah tengelam dalam dunianya. Ino meletakan nampannya di meja terdekat dan berdiri di belakang pria yang sibuk membuat coretan dan lengkungan pada lembar kanvas putih di hadapannya. Coret-coretan itu tampak seperti sosok seorang wanita. "Apa itu aku?" suara jernihnya memecah kesunyian pagi.

Sai menoleh dan tersenyum, Pria itu mengangguk kemudian dia mencium aroma kopi dan roti bakar seketika perutnya merasa lapar.

"Aku membawakanmu sarapan dan secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula" Wanita itu meletakan tangannya di bahu Sai sambil lalu.

Sai menyadari betapa sering artis itu membuat kontak fisik dengan dirinya. Seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang sangat natural untuk dilakukan layaknya seorang teman akrab. Tidakkah wanita itu menyadari kalau mereka adalah orang asing. Tapi pria tampan itu tidak keberatan dengan semua sentuhan itu karena dia merasa nyaman-nyaman saja. cukup aneh sebenarnya bagi Sai karena biasanya dia tidak suka disentuh.

"Terima kasih, gorgeous" Sai berdiri dan meraih kopinya. 'ada juga enaknya tinggal bersama orang lain' pikir Sai. ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang membuatkan sarapan untuknya.

"Sai, Aku akan pergi bekerja. Nanti jam tiga sore kau jemput aku di tempat syuting. Akan kukirim map nya nanti. Lalu kita bertemu dengan designer untuk memilih pakian dan kita bisa makan malam di luar kalau kau mau"

"Baiklah" jawab Sai singkat.

Sepertinya Sai harus mempersiapkan mental untuk diekspos media besar-besaran. Dia berharap media tidak akan membongkar masa lalunya. Sai yang sekarang hanyalah orang sipil, seorang pelukis tetapi dulu Sai adalah seorang mata-mata konoha. Dia lulusan akademi militer. Berkat metode latihan brutal dan Koneksi Danzo, Sai berhasil lulus dengan nilai sempurna dan diterima di dinas intelegent. Danzo begitu ambisius. Dia ingin menjadi gubernur dan keberadaan Sai sebagai intel adalah demi kepentingannya. Danzo memintanya memata-matai lawan politiknya dan mencuri informasi rahasia konoha. Sai juga terlibat dalam pembunuhan lawan-lawan politik Danzo. Pada akhirnya ayah angkatnya itu meninggal karena serangan jantung. Walaupun Danzo sudah mati Sai tidak benar-benar bebas. Sepeningalan ayah angkatnya Sai bingung mau melakukan apa dengan hidupnya karena dia tidak pernah dibiarkan untuk punya keinginan sendiri. Bersyukur dua orang mentornya Tenzo dan Scarecrow membimbingnya. Mereka menyarankan Sai untuk belajar bergaul dan menjalani hidup normal lalu Sai meninggalkan dunia intelligent.

Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu tapi Sai masih tidak mampu berbaur dan membuat hubungan dengan orang lain. Wajahnya yang selalu tanpa ekspresi dan gaya bicaranya yang menurut orang lain begitu terus terang dan lancang membuat mereka salah paham dan enggan menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Dia sudah berusaha belajar dari buku tapi itu tidak banyak membantu. 'Mungkinkah aku bisa punya teman?' pertanyaan itu sudah bertahun-tahun bergaung di benaknya dan dia pun mulai ragu kalau dia akan bisa hidup normal.

Apapun yang sedang menganggu pikiran Sai tidak tampak di wajahnya. Pria itu mengandeng tangan Ino Yamanaka seperti yang wanita itu perintahkan. Ino bergelayut manja di lengan Sai seolah sedang kasmaran. Mereka berjalan menuju butik seorang designer terkenal di konoha. Kehadiran Sai di tempat syuting Ino tadi cukup membuat kehebohan dan Sai dengan mudahnya mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari wartawan dan lampu-lampu blitz yang menyilaukan itu. Sepertinya dia sudah memulai debut menjadi pacar artis Ino Yamanaka.

Tiba di sebuah butik bergaya kontemporer. Mereka disambut seorang Pria berusia empat puluh tahun, Rambut pria itu di cat platinum blond, kontras dengan warna kulinya yang gelap. Dia juga sedikit menggunakan make up. Pria yang aneh menurut Sai. Ino langsung memeluk dan mencium pipi designer favoritnya.

"Jiri, Senang bertemu denganmu" Kata Ino riang.

"Wow, beib lihat kau semakin bersinar. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pria yang kau bawa. Dia ganteng banget. Aktor baru ya?" Mata Jiri melirik dan menilai Sai

"Jangan menggodaku Jiri, Seperti yang sudah aku jelaskan di telpon Kami butuh pakian untuk acara hari sabtu nanti, Kau punya sesuatu berwarna ungu untukku?"

"Ada banyak gaun ungu, beib. tapi jelaskan siapa dulu pria yang kau bawa itu" Jiri adalah Raja gossip. Dia selalu ingin tau berita terbaru soal klien-kliennya.

"Dia tunanganku" Ucap wanita itu dengan bangga.

"Wah selamat ya, Kau sungguh beruntung mendapatkan wanita secantik Ino" Ucap pria itu dengan suara agak ngondek.

Sai melihat ino memberinya isyarat jadi dia tersenyum "Terimakasih" Sai kagum dengan kemapuan Ino berbohong, Tidak ada kecanggungan dan ragu-ragu disana. Wanita itu berkata seolah-olah pertunangan mereka adalah sebuah kebenaran bahkan wajah dan matanya berbinar-binar.

"Jiri, Aku butuh pakian untuk Sai juga, tapi sesuatu yang tidak berwarna hitam"

Pria itu mengamati Sai dengan seksama dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tiba-tiba Sai merasa tidak nyaman karena pria itu memandangi bokongnya dengan cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mengembalikan atensinya ke Ino.

"Hm, Ino pria ini begitu pucat, warna-warna gelap dan hitam adalah warna terbaik untuknya tapi bila kau bersikeras kita bisa membuatnya mencoba beberapa jas rancangan terbaruku"

Ino berpikir sejenak"Kau punya jas berwarna pink? Pink dan ungu terlihat bagus kan"

Wajah Sai yang pucat bertambah pucat. Ino akan menyuruhnya memakai warna pink. Sekarang dia menyesali pernah membuat kesepakatan dengan wanita itu.

Sejam berlalu, Mereka membuat Sai mencoba selusin pakian, termasuk sesuatu berwarna pink dan print leopard. Ino bahkan mengambil photo dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Akhirnya wanita dan designernya itu memilih sebuah jas hitam dengan potongan klasik untuk dia kenakan. Sai bisa bernafas lega. Dari semua siksaan yang pernah dia alami. Dia paling tidak tahan dengan yang ini sepertinya wanita itu punya gen sadis dalam dirinya. Sai duduk dan menunggu Ino selesai fitting. Syukurlah wanita berambut pirang itu tidak berlama-lama. Sai merasa ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini. Tatapan pria bernama Jiri itu membuatnya bergidik.

"Terima kasih ya Jiri, Besok aku datang lagi" Ino memeluk pria berambut pirang itu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal

"Sama-sama beib. Iya besok jadi gaunmu, Eh tunangan mu itu sangat cool dan bokongnya sexy em, kalau saja aku belum punya pacar aku pasti akan naksir dia juga" Jiri mengerlingkan mata pada Sai

Sai membalas kerlingan jiri dengan senyum walau sebenarnya dia merasa ngeri. Sai lebih memilih berhadapan dengan terrorist dari pada designer di depannya. Ino hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengandeng pria berambut hitam itu pergi.

Mereka makan malam di restaurant favorite Ino. Seperti biasa gadis itu hanya memesan salad dan air putih. Sementara Sai memesan tenderloin steak dan red wine. Sai jarang makan di luar dia terlalu malas untuk pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

"kau yakin hanya makan itu saja" komentar Sai melihat makanan pesanan mereka datang

"Aku sedang diet Sai"

"Kau tidak terlihat gendut" Sai bingung mengapa Ino perlu diet wanita itu sudah kurus menurutnya.

"kau tidak akan mengerti Sai, Ini masalah wanita"

Pria berambut hitam itu manggut-manggut. Subjek tentang wanita sangat sulit untuk dipahami dan tidak masuk logika. Dia membaca beberapa buku dan tetap saja tidak ada cara untuk mendecode mahluk yang namanya wanita. Lalu apa gunanya dia membaca. Pada akhirnya buku itu tidak memberikan jawaban. Sai pun memutuskan untuk mejauhi subjek wanita karena membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Sai, Mengapa rumah mu begitu kosong?" Ino ingin tahu lebih banyak soal teman serumahnya, karena wartawan pasti akan bertanya soal pria itu.

"Aku hanya punya barang-barang yang aku benar-benar butuhkan saja" Jawab pria itu singkat.

Ino mengenal banyak pria tapi dia tidak pernah bertemu pria yang begitu sederhana dan minimalis. Yang paling aneh menurut pengamatan Ino pria di hadapannya tidak punya personal style dia begitu basic dan generic padahal dia seniman. Satu-satunya hal yang memperlihatkan sedikit jejak kepribadian hanya lukisannya. 'Apa Sai punya perasaan?' Pikir Ino, Pria di hadapannya selalu terlihat impassive apapun situasinya 'tapi tidak mungkin melukis sesuatu yang emosional dan indah tanpa perasaan'

"Apa kau punya teman atau keluarga?" Tanya wanita berambut pirang itu lagi. Dia tidak menemukan apapun bahkan photo keluarga di rumah Sai.

Pria itu mengeleng, "Aku selalu sendirian" Dia engan menceritakan soal Danzo dan Shin pada wanita di hadapannya. Sai belum tahu Ino Yamanka bisa dipercaya atau tidak.

Ino langsung merasa kasihan. Wanita itu memang sering terbawa perasaan dan emosional dia tidak tahan melihat masalah orang lain dan kerap ikut campur. Shika selalu mengangap hal itu merepotkan. Tanpa pikir panjang Ino meraih tangan Sai dan mengengamnya. "Sai, Sekarang kau punya teman tidak perlu merasa sendirian lagi. Lagipula kita tinggal bersama walau sementara" Kemudian dia tersenyum dengan tulus.

Sai memandang wanita di hadapannya. Sesaat dia merasakan kehangatan menyentuh dirinya dan dunia terlihat lebih terang. Dia tidak percaya seseorang akhirnya menawarkan persahabatan padanya tapi Ino belum mengenalnya. Suatu saat wanita itu juga akan lelah dengan dirinya dan akan meninggalkannya juga seperti halnya yang lainnya.

Malam itu Ino berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sai, Dia ragu untuk mengetuk tapi Ino enggan tidur sendirian sampai kamar yang dia huni didekorasi ulang. Dia juga belum menyampaikan niatnya pada Sai.

"Sai, boleh aku tidur di sini lagi?"

Pria itu tengah duduk membaca di tempat tidurnya, Dia memandang wanita berambut pirang itu sebentar lalu menjawab, "Tidak masalah gorgeous". Sebenarnya dia keberatan tapi ia tidak ingin teman barunya marah. Apalagi melihat apa yang Ino kenakan. Dia amat sangat keberatan tidur bersamanya. Wanita berambut pirang itu terbalut dalam gaun tidur berbahan sutra tipis menerawang. Lekuk tubuhnya terlihat jelas dalam temaram lampu kamar dan Sai bisa melihat Ino tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi dibaliknya. Entah dia memang sengaja mau merayunya lagi atau tidak, Sai tidak tahu. Pria berambut hitam itu menarik nafas dan menutup mata. Mencoba untuk menbayangkan hal selain sosok Ino Yamanka yang tengah telanjang.

Pria itu merasakan kasurnya bergoyang sedikit. Ino sudah merebahkan dirinya di sisi lain tempat tidur

"Sai, Boleh aku merubah dekorasi kamar itu?"

"Mengapa?"

"Aku tidak nyaman, Ruangan itu terkesan dingin aku tidak suka"

"Kalo itu mau mu lakukan saja aku tidak keberatan" Sai tersenyum. Dia akan membiarkan wanita itu melakukan apa saja selama bisa membuatnya menjauh dari tempat tidurnya.

Wanita berambut pirang itu duduk dan beringsut mendekati Sai. "Terima kasih, Kamu baik sekali" kemudian Ino menghadiahi Sai dengan sebuah pelukan.

Sai mengerang tertahan, Payudara wanita itu menyentuh lengannya. Ino yang melihat Sai sedikit bereaksi diam-diam tersenyum licik, Wanita itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya 'Sedingin-dingin nya es, pasti akan mencair bila dipanaskan' pikirnya senang.

Sai dengan reflex mendorong Ino menjauh "Maaf Ino, Aku sudah lelah sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang" Ino tampak kesal, Dia mengembungkan pipinya dan melepaskan suara "huff" layaknya anak kecil yang merajuk.

'hampir saja kontrol diri ku runtuh' Sai mendapati Ino sudah tidur memunggunginya.

Bagi Sai sex adalah kebutuhan biologis, layaknya makan minum dan tidur. Dia punya Kontrol diri yang luar biasa tetapi terkadang bila ia terlalu lama mengingkari kebutuhannya badannya akan bereaksi sendiri meminta pelepasan walau dia tidak menginginkannya dan wanita di sebelahnya membuat situasi bertambah sulit.

Ino begitu bersedia dan menggairahkan bahkan wanita itu melempar dirinya sendiri untuk dimangsa. Insting Sai memerintahkannya untuk menjamah wanita itu tapi akal sehatnya berkata tidak sebab Ino bukan wanita yang bisa dia pakai semalam terus dilupakan seperti wanita-wanita lainnya. Ino Yamanaka adalah sumber inspirasinya, dia juga teman pertama Sai. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan semua itu hanya karena nafsu belaka tapi bila wanita itu tetap tidak mau mengerti sepertinya suatu saat bercinta dengan wanita itu akan dapat dia hindari.

Sai yang tertidur dalam kekalutan, terbangun oleh suara erangan wanita.

"Eh.. Sai..Ah..jangan" Mata Ino masih terpejam tapi dia berguman tidak jelas. Wajahnya merona dan Sai bisa melihat titik-titik keringat di leher jenjangnya. Kemudian wanita yang tengah tertidur itu mengeliat dan mengerang lebih keras.

Sepertinya Sai bisa menebak apa yang Ino mimpikan. Tanpa dia inginkan muncul bayangan wanita itu merintih dan mengeliat dibawahnya "Sial" Sai mengumpat mendapati bagian lain dari dirinya juga ikut terbangun. Pria itu pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi mencoba menenangkan diri di bawah guyuran air dingin.


	6. Chapter 6 : Sebuah Ledakan

Disclaimer : All character belong to Masashi Kishimoto

 **Terima kasih untuk para reader yang masih membaca dan mengikuti cerita ini.**

 **piggypow : Makasih banget sudah review, ini sudah aku buat lebih panjang dan semoga kamu masih menyukai ceritanya.**

 **Warning : Sexual content, Gore**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Ledakan**

 **.**

 **.**

Di antara kertas-kertas yang berserakan dan noda-noda cat yang mengering di lantai. Seorang pria tampan berdiri menghadap kanvas. Tangan kanannya mengengam kuas dan wajahnya begitu pasif. Sungguh tidak sesuai dengan gerakan tangannya yang kasar menggoreskan warna demi warna pada media lukisnya. Pria itu mengurung diri di studionya. Mencoba memahami hal baru yang tengah mencerai beraikan akal sehatnya. Sai tidak pernah bimbang tapi kali ini dia jatuh dalam permasalahan yang tidak dapat dipahami oleh logikanya. Nafsu bukan hal yang baru dia kenal, tapi keinginan adalah suatu konsep yang asing baginya.

Awalnya dia menyalahkan hormon karena dia tidak bisa menemukan alasan lain untuk menjelaskan nafsu yang sedang bergolak dalam jiwanya. Nafsu yang semakin dia coba untuk ingkari semakin dia merasakan desakan untuk memenuhinya. Jadi semalam dia menelpon mantan mentor nya Scarecrow a.k.a Kakashi untuk mencarikannya kencan. Kakashi hatake adalah seorang agen yang luar biasa handal tapi mentornya itu juga punya hobi mesum. Koleksi bokep dan buku erotisnya segunung, setiap libur dia akan mangkal di _Red district Konoha_ bahkan saat bertugas pria itu sempat-sempatnya membaca Icha-icha tactic. Dia juga menugaskan Sai yang diketahui masih perjaka untuk menyamar menjadi pengunjung rumah bordil dan mentornya itu hanya membekalinya dengan buku panduan sex untuk pemula. Dia selalu mengingatkan Sai, menjadi seorang mata-mata harus siap untuk menjadi kotor. membunuh, menguntit dan memanipulasi bukahlah pekerjaan orang suci hanya yang membuat mereke sedikit berbeda dari para kriminal dan terrorist adalah semua pekerjaan kotor ini demi menjaga keamanan konoha. Yep, sepolos-polosnya Sai terlihat dia sama sekali tidak Inocent

Jadi semalam mentornya mempertemukan Sai dengan Wanita berambut merah yang dia tidak ingat namanya di sebuah hotel ternama. Menurut Kakashi wanita itu sexy, cantik dan menggoda. Sai tidak begitu paham tapi pria berambut hitam itu ingin masalahnya cepat berakhir. Mentornya tidak berbohong di dalam kamar wanita itu telah menunggu, Dia terlihat seperti siren dalam mitologi yunani rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna kemerahan dan sepasang mata amber. Begitu Sai tiba wanita itu langsung menanggalkan bajunya dan dengan senang hati ingin memuaskan client nya yang tampan tapi Sai tidak tergerak sedikitpun. Apapun yang dilakukan wanita itu padanya, pria berambut hitam itu tidak merasakan apa-apa. Wanita berambut merah itu tidak membuatnya bernafsu. Setelah beberapa menit lewat tanpa hasil Sai memutuskan untuk pergi. Dia tidak paham mengapa wanita berambut merah itu berteriak marah dan memanggilnya 'Impotent' meskipun Sai memberinya tip yang banyak.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Sai memikirkan wanita yang sedang menunggunya di rumah, tidak sengaja dia mengingat-ingat kembali sepasang iris aquamarine yang menghantuinya. Bibir penuh yang merintihkan namanya ketika dia sedang tertidur dan aroma musim semi yang selalu tercium bila wanita itu berada di dekatnya. Sai merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Hanya dengan mengingatnya saja tubuh Sai langsung bereaksi. Sai mengerang. Dalam pikirannya dia ingin cepat tiba di rumah dan melemparkan wanita berambut pirang itu keranjangnya dan bercinta semalam suntuk. Mungkin setelahnya nafsu ini bisa reda dan dia bisa mendapatkan kembali ketenangan pikiranya. Tapi disinilah pria itu berada di scantuarynya. Sai menyelinap masuk ke rumah. Memilih mengunci dirinya di studio dan menghindari Yamanaka Ino. Karena Sai tidak bisa menjamin kontrol dirinya masih akan utuh bila dia harus tidur seranjang lagi dengan wanita vulgar itu. Sekarang jelas bagi Sai dia menginginkan Yamanka Ino dan Yamanaka Ino juga menginginkannya. Tapi menurut pemahamannya orang yang berteman tidak melakukan hubungan sexual. Dia dan Ino sudah menjadi teman dan logikanya mengatakan bila Dia dan Ino akhirnya melakukan itu maka mereka bukan teman lagi. Sayang sekali pemahaman Sai begitu kuno. Andai dia paham ada istilah _Friend with benefit_ pasti dia tidak akan bingung lagi.

Ino Yamanka berjalan menelusuri koridor, Langkahnya besar dan menghentak. Tangan nya terkepal dan iris aquamarinenya berpendar dalam amarah. Tadi dia ke dapur dan melihat mobil Sai terparkir di garasi tapi pria itu tidak pernah muncul di kamar tidurnya semalam. Ino menunggunya semalam suntuk dan wanita itu ketakutan sendirian di rumah yang sepi. Dia membutuhkan tidur cantiknya karena hari ini adalah malam penghargaan tapi pria itu malah merusak rencananya. Sekarang dia akan membutuhkan lebih banyak _concealer_ untuk menutupi kantung matanya.

Ino membuka dan menghempaskan pintu di hadapannya dengan Kasar

"SAI…..I" Wanita pirang itu berdiri di ambang pintu berkacak pingang, dahinya berkedut dan bibirnya cemberut.

Mendengar teriakan yang luar biasa keras, Sai menjatuhkan paletnya dan menoleh "Gorgeous?" Pria itu takjub melihat ekspresi sangar Ino.

"Kau, Apa yang kaulakukan?, Aku sms aku telpon tidak kau jawab. Aku menunggu mu semalam suntuk. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa tidur sendirian. Aku di kamar ketakutan sementara kau di sini melakukan hal yang kau senangi. Tak bisa mikirin orang lain ya?" geram wanita pirang itu sambil menyodok-nyodok dada Sai dengan jari telunjuknya.

Belum sempat Sai menjawab Ino sudah mengomel lagi "Kau tahu ini hari penting, Kita akan menghadiri Konoha movie awards malam ini dan kau tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan. Bila kau gagal Sai aku akan mengulitimu sendiri jadi beraktinglah yang bagus" Ancam wanita itu "Dan sekarang istirahatlah aku tidak mau tunanganku terlihat lelah dan kusam sebab photo kita akan menjadi headline di Koran besok" Lalu wanita itu pun pergi.

Sai memegang pelipisnya, mendadak dia sakit kepala. 'mungkin aku memang butuh tidur' lalu dia berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya. Dia kesal mendapati ranjangnya berbau wanita itu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa. Sai terbangun tengah hari dan mendapati sms dari Ino. Dia punya waktu lima jam sebelum wanita itu datang untuk menjemputnya. Pria itu pun kembali melanjutkan rutinitasnya.

Ino berendam dalam Jacuzzi, Dia memutuskan untuk memanjakan diri seharian sebelum bertemu make up artisnya. Sai membuat pikirannya bercampur aduk. Mengapa pria yang gayanya begitu simple ternyata pribadinya sangat kompleks. Hampir seminggu mereka tinggal bersama dan dia tidak mengetahui apapun soal Sai itu selain obessinya pada buku, lukisan dan kerapian. Pria itu tidak pernah membicarakan dirinya bahkan Sai lebih sering diam. Dia hanya menjawab bila ditanya.

Wanita pirang itu menarik nafas panjang mencoba untuk relaks dari semua masalah hidupnya. Saat ini dia berada di persimpangan jalan. Menjadi Artis tidak mudah. Sebagai gadis muda Ino selalu memimpikan menjadi populer, glamour, banyak fans dan dia memutuskan menjalani karir di dunia showbiz. Sekarang setelah sepuluh tahun Ino lelah dengan para wartawan, paparazzi dan orang-orang yang mencela dan menilai dirinya tanpa benar-benar mengenalnya. Dia juga lelah berusaha untuk tetap eksis di tengah gelombang artis pendatang baru yang lebih muda dan lebih cantik. Ino bosan untuk membuat skandal demi skandal hanya untuk publisitas, tapi seorang artis tidak akan tenar bila tidak diliput media. Dia hanya sedang berusaha untuk mempertahankan posisinya sebagai bintang di tengah-tengah buasnya dunia entertainment walaupun itu artinya hidup Yamanka Ino penuh kepalsuan.

Wanita itu merindukan masa lalu, Ketika dia, Shika dan Choji begitu dekat, mereka akan keluar setiap malam minggu untuk barbeque-an dan party. Ino tidak harus membangun image nya karena tidak seorang pun perduli selain teman-teman dan keluarganya dan mereka menyayanginya apa adanya. Dia merindukan bestie nya Sakura Haruno. Sungguh Shopping dan ngegossip tidak lagi seru tanpa wanita beramput pink itu dan media dengan keji mengadu domba mereka. Media tidak mengekspos berita baik. mereka menginginkan konflik dan skandal. Dua orang sahabat yang sedang minum teh bersama tentu saja tidak akan mendapatkan perhatian public tapi bila mereka melihat dua orang sahabat saling jambak dan pukul karena meributkan sesuatu 'yes, they love the drama and I gave them' putus wanita itu.

Merefleksikan kehidupannya muncul sebuah pertanyaan besar. 'Apa aku bahagia?'

Dengan mantap benaknya menjawab tidak. Popularitas tidak membuatnya merasa bahagia. Ino tahu jauh dalam lubuk hatinya dia mengangankan cinta sejati. Dulu dia berpikir dengan menjadi terkenal dan populer banyak pria yang akan mencintainya tapi dia salah. Pria memperlakukannya layaknya pajangan, sebuah tropi untuk dipamerkan dan penaklukan untuk di gembar-gemborkan. Para pria yang katanya mencintainya ini tidak sedikitpun perduli dengan sosok wanita di balik topeng Ino Yamanka. Mereka tidak berusaha untuk mengenalnya. Yang mereka butuhkan hanyalah status dan kecantikannya. Mereka memanfaatkan Ino dan Ino pun memanfaatkan mereka.

Begitulah bukanya menemukan pangeran berkuda putih dan hidup bahagia selamanya wanita pirang itu malah terlibat berbagai affair singkat yang sama sekali tidak memberinya kepuasan mental. Ino ingin jatuh cinta pada sosok lelaki yang mampu melihat dan menembus topengnya. Seseorang yang menghargai dia seutuhnya. Sayangnya lelaki seperti itu tidak ada. Entah sejak kapan Ino merasa dia tidak lebih sebuah objek untuk dimenangkan.

Wanita itu memandang cicin berlian yang menghiasi jari manisnya, pikirannya kembali melayang pada sosok pria tampan berkulit pucat yang sangat aneh. Dia sama sekali tidak terkesan dengan kecantikannya maupun status selebriti yang disandangnya. Lalu apa yang Sai lihat dari dirinya sehinga pria itu sampai rela menuruti kemauannya hanya agar bisa mengamati Ino. 'Mungkinkah?' Ino ingin berharap Sai melihat sosok wanita yang selama ini terkubur di balik persona Sang artis yang dia kenakan.

'Apa aku ingin jatuh cinta dengan Sai' wanita itu menutup mata menikmati air hangat yang menyentuh kulitnya. Jujur bila pria itu bukan Sai Shimura sang pelukis misterius dan terkenal Ino tidak akan memperdulikannya setampan apapun rupanya. tapi setelah mengenalnya Ino merasa ingin bersamanya, menolongnya walaupun pria itu tidak terlihat seperti punya masalah. Wanita pirang itu tidak bisa membayangakan bila dirinya hidup seperti Sai. Dia pasti akan mati termakan kesepian. Apalah arti hidup bila tidak ada orang lain untuk berbagi. Ino punya keluarga dan sahabatnya tapi Sai selalu sendirian dan Ino ingin pria itu berbagi dengannya.

Ino tidak memahami perasaanya untuk pria itu tapi dia merasakan ketegangan sexual di antara mereka yang siap meledak kapan saja. Sai selalu menghindar dan Ino bingung dimana letak masalahnya. Sudah jelas mereka berdua single. 'Mungkinkah pria itu phobia komitment? Mungkinkah Sai takut bila aku akan menutut hubungan yang jelas setelah sex' Pria tertutup seperti Sai pastinya engan terlibat dalam suatu hubungan apapun. Ino akan berbicara pada Sai malam ini dan sebaiknya pria itu tidak menolak idenya karena kebutuhan fisiknya sangat mendesak.

Ino tengah dalam perjalanan pulang. Setelah seharian perawatan dan tiga jam berdandan dia puas dengan hasilnya, Dia meraih telpon gengamnya dan mencari nomer Sai di daftar kontak. "Sai, Apa kau sudah siap? Aku akan tiba setengah jam lagi"

"Sudah" Jawab Sai singkat

"Ok, Bye" Ino pun memutus linenya.

Sai memandangi bayangannya di cermin, semua terlihat sempurna kecuali satu hal. Lalu dia mencoba untuk tersenyum. Senyumnya terlihat kaku dan dipaksakan tidak seperti senyum Ino yang bebas dan tulus. Senyum yang membuat wajah wanita itu bersinar seperti matahari. Bukan saatnya dia memikirkan Ino. Dia harus fokus dengan tugasnya malam ini. Menjadi tunangan artis Yamanaka Ino.

Sai mendengar suara mobil dari depan rumahnya. Ino sudah datang sebaiknya wanita itu memberikanya briefing singkat sebelum misi dimulai. Sebuah Limosin hitam terpakir dan sopirnya membukakan Sai pintu. Sai tertegun melihat wanita itu duduk menyesap champagne nya.

"Mengapa bengong Sai, terpesona dengan paras ku yang menawan" Guraunya.

Sai hanya tersenyum kemudian wanita itu menawarkannya segelas champagne

Ino menatap Sai. Berapa kalipun dilihat pria itu tetap tampan, Ino tidak menemukan sedikitpun kekurangan dalam penampilannya. "Sai yang perlu kau lakukan malam ini hanya berada disisi ku, Mengandeng tanganku dan tersenyum. Biar aku dan Shikamaru yang mengurusi pertanyaan wartawan. Mungkin kita harus sedikit menyentuh disana-sini untuk meyakinkan mereka kita adalah dua orang yang tengah mabuk cinta"

Pria itu menganguk mengerti, tapi membayangkan harus menyentuh wanita pirang itu. Sai mendapatkan firasat buruk. 'bisakah aku bertahan dengan godaan ini' Sai sedikit meragukan dirinya.

"Lalu ada satu hal lagi Sai" Ino mencondongkan badannya berbisik di telinga pria itu "Aku tahu kau menginginkanku" wanita itu memberikanya senyum penuh rahasia dan kembali menyesap champagnenya dan mengabaikan Sai sepanjang perjalanan. Sai menjadi kebingungan.

Mereka tiba di sebuah gedung mewah dimana acara itu diadakan. Di luar gedung fans dan wartawan tengah berkumpul menanti kehadiran para celebrity konoha. Sai turun duluan dari mobil dan membantu Ino keluar. Karpet merah membentang hingga ke pintu masuk hall dimana acara berlangsung. Ino meraih tangan Sai dan dia keluar dengan kenganggunan seorang bangsawan. Ino menoleh tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kearah kerumunan. Teriakan dan lampu blitz menyambut kedatangan pasangan itu. Lalu Sai mengandengnya melintasi karpet merah. Ino pasti akan merindukan momen-moment seperti ini tapi dia memutuskan sudah cukup baginya dia menginginkan kehidupan yang lain.

Di dalam dia melihat Sakura dan Sasuke. Hal pertama yang Ino akan lakukan adalah memperbaiki hubungannya dengan wanita berambut pink itu. Sungguh tidak berguna mengorbankan persahabatan yang mereka miliki sejak kecil hanya untuk publisitas. Ino mengandeng Sai untuk menyapa wanita itu.

"Sakura"

"Pig" Sakura heran tumben Ino menyapanya biasanya wanita berambut pirang itu mengacuhkan Sakura kalaupun mereka saling bertukar kata isinya berupa sindiran

"Forehead berapa kali aku bilang jangan panggil aku pig di depan umum" Ino mengeleng tapi senyum tak hilang dari bibirnya.

Sakura baru memperhatikan pria yang digandeng Ino "Sai" Sakura bertambah heran melihat Sai Shimura di tempat seperti ini bersama Ino. Ino yang tidak ramah padanya semenjak debut menjadi model tiba-tiba jadi baik dan mengandeng Sai Shimura yang itu. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Sepertinya dia harus berbicara empat mata pada Ino.

"Halo Sakura, Halo Uchiha" Sapa pria itu tersenyum. Sasuke dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan dua wanita yang dulu pernah bersahabat itu dan dia juga mencurigai kemunculan Sai Shimura ditempat ini. Apa akatsuki bergerak lagi kenapa dia tidak mendengar info apapun. Orang awam tidak mengenal Sai tapi dunia hitam mengenal code name Ink-man. Agen rahasia konoha yang berdarah dingin bahkan lebih brutal dan sadis dari penjahat manapun mengapa dia muncul lagi setelah menghilang lama.

Iris mata Ino membesar "Kau mengenal Sai?"

Sakura mengagguk dia tidak bisa menjelaskan prihal Sai ditempat umum "Sepertinya banyak yang harus kita bicarakan Ino, Bagaimana kalau lain kali kita pergi minum kopi"

"Dengan senang hati" Ino senang dia akan mendapat sedikit informasi tentang teman serumahnya dan memperbaiki persahabatannya dengan Sakura.

Lalu mereka melihat Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Hallo Shika, Temari" Ino memeluk wanita yang dikencani sahabatnya itu "Dimana Choji"

"Seperti biasa di dekat meja buffet" Shika menatap Sai "Kau benar-benar membawa Sai Shimura?"

Ino tersenyum misterius "Tunggu saja Shika kau akan mendengar sebuah kejutan"

Shika menghela nafas panjang " Apapun itu merepotkan pastinya aku tidak suka dengan rencana kalian"

Temari menyikut Shikamaru "Sudah jangan seperti itu Shika, Sai tolong maafkan si bodoh ini"

"tidak apa-apa"

"Ayo kita duduk acara penghargaannya akan segera dimulai" kwartet itu pun berjalan menuju meja mereka.

Satu per satu nominasi mulai dibacakan, Ino berharap-harap cemas. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali dia. Sebuah ending dramatis sang ratu skandal menunggu untuk ditampilkan. Pembawa acara membacakan nominasi. Sai bisa melihat wanita itu cemas. Pupil matanya melebar dan dia mengigit bibirnya 'apa yang ditunggu Ino'.

"Penghargaan artis terbaik, Nominasi Kurenai Yuhii dalam film losing my husband. Anko Mitarasi dalam film my love for dango. Sakura haruno dalam film chasing the bad guy dan Yamanaka Ino dalam film the flower girl"

" Penghargaan jatuh kepada…..Yamanaka Ino, The flower girl. Selamat silahkan naik ke panggung untuk menerima penghargaan"

Mendengar namanya disebut Ino merasa lega, Satu tahap berlalu. Dengan anggun dia berjalan menuju panggung untuk bersinar seterang bintang di bawah cahaya lampu sorot dan padangan kagum orang-orang disekelilingnya.

Ino menerima tropinya dan mengucapkan pidato singkat, Emosinya campur aduk antara senang, sedih dan lelah "Puji syukur saya ucapkan pada tuhan dan terimakasih untuk keluarga sahabat dan para fans yang telah mendukung karir saya. Juga para kru director film dan semua yang terlibat sehingga saya memenangkan penghargaan ini" Dia diam senjenak "Terimakasih juga untuk seseorang yang menemani saya hari ini disini, Sai Shimura I love you"

Semua orang yang menghadiri acara tersebut mulai berbisik-bisik dengan deklarsi cinta sang artis dan spekulasi pun mulai beredar, Mata mereka mencari-cari sosok Sai Shimura yang mereka sering dengar namanya tapi tidak pernah lihat wajahnya. Shikamaru hanya bisa menepok gidat, Sakura ternganga, Choji tetap mengunyah keripik kentangnya dan Sai wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Masih ada lagi, Hari ini saya juga mengumumkan pengunduran diri saya dari dunia akting. Tidak ada yang perlu disedihkan karena akan selalu terlahir bintang baru yang akan menghibur kalian " Mata Ino mulai berkaca-kaca "Saya harap fans bisa memahami dan tidak kecewa dengan keputusan saya terima kasih banyak semua" Wanita itu akan merindukan gemerlapnya dunia showbiz tapi sekarang dia siap membuka lembaran baru.

Shikamaru dan Choji gembira dengan keputusan Ino walau mendadak dan tiba-tiba. Mereka berdua juga tidak terlalu menikmati pekerjaan mereka. Choji dan Shika disana untuk melindungi Ino. 'apa keputusan mendadak Ino ada hubungannya dengan Sai' pria berambut nanas itu melirik Sai yang tengah duduk memandang Ino. Shika menyadari Sai tidak berkedip sedikitpun memandang wanita pirang yang tengah berdiri di atas panggung itu

Ino berjalan kembali ke mejanya, mengisyaratkan Sai untuk berdiri. Pria itu menuruti perintah memeluk Ino sebentar mengucapkan selamat dan mencium kening wanita itu, Semuanya terlihat begitu natural. Bisik-bisik terdengar makin keras dan semua mata memandang Sai tapi pria itu tetap tenang.

Ino duduk dengan wajah merona.

"Wow, kau benar-benar tahu cara membuat situasi dramatis ya" Temari berkomentar.

" ..ha, Paman Inoichi akan senang dengan pengumuman ini tapi mungkin dia tidak senang dengan berita kau punya pacar lagi " Choji mengkhawatirkan Sai, Ayah Ino yang sangat protektif mungkin akan memburu pria itu.

"Apa kau yakin mau berhenti, bukanya dari dulu kau ingin populer" Tanya shikamaru

"Kalian lihat bagaimana aku berubah gara-gara popularitas, Aku merasa menjadi jauh lebih buruk"

"ya Ino, Kau menjadi wanita artifisal yang dangkal" Ucap Choji jujur.

"Tidak usah terlalu jujur Choji" wanita pirang itu memukul sahabat gendutnya.

"Aku penasaran apa yang membuat mu tiba-tiba tersadar, bertahun-tahun kau tidak mendengar saran kami lalu tiba-tiba dalam semalam kau membuat keputusan besar" Shikmaru masih mengamati Sai. Dalam hati dia berpikir apa Ino dilanda asmara.

Setelah acara penghargaan usai dilanjutkan dengan gala dinner. Sai berdiri menyandar di dinding dan menegak wine-nya. Dia sadar akan semua antensi yang di arahkan pada dirinya. Ino Yamanaka dan Sai Shimura praktis menjadi trending topic malam ini. Pria itu melihat Sasuke Uchiha berjalan mendekatinya

"Ink-man, Apa kau yakin tidak sedang dalam misi" Pria itu bertanya sekasual mungkin

"Aku sudah tidak aktif lagi Uchiha"

"Kau pasti tau dimana itachi berada bukan? Kau dan Dia bekerja untuk Danzo" Desak Sasuke

"Kau sudah tau dimana Itachi, aku tidak perlu memberitahu mu"

"Jadi benar dia bersama akatsuki" Kontak sasuke di akatsuki tidak pernah memberitahunya info soal itachi. Malah mereka ingin merekrut Uchiha terakhir itu.

"Bukan hak ku untuk membocorkan informasi"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu Shimura"

"Perasaan kita sama Uchiha sebaiknya kau menjaga sikap. Agen rahasia konoha mengawasi tiap langkahmu" Sai pun meningalkan pria itu untuk mencari Ino dan kawan-kawanya.

"Ada apa Sasuke" Sakura melihat konfrontasi Sasuke dan Sai, Sepertinya mereka juga saling kenal

"Bukan urusanmu Sakura" ucapnya dingin Sasuke mengingalkan Sakura tanpa menoleh.

Hati Sakura merasa hancur, Setiap saat Sasuke selalu dingin dan ketus padanya tapi Sakura tidak akan menyerah. Nalurinya mengatakan Sasuke perlu diselamatkan, entah dari apa dia belum tahu.

Tak jauh dari sana sepasang pria yang mengenakan hoodie berwarna hitam duduk di mobil, mereka sedang menonton acara konoha award dari ponselnya.

"Apa kau pikir rencana mu akan berhasil?" Tanya pria berambut merah pada rekannya.

"Karya seni ku tidak pernah gagal, Lagipula bos hanya menugaskan kita untuk membuat terror, aku tinggal meledakkan gedung itu dan misi selesai tapi sepertinya aku punya ide lain. Ada dua orang yang kebetulan aku benci di dalam sana dan aku ingin menyiksa mereka dulu sebelum meledakkannya"

"Siapa?"

"Sasuke uchiha dan Sai Shimura"

"Ah jadi kau masih dendam pada bos?"

Pria berambut pirang itu menyeringai, "Aku bisa bilang padanya tak sengaja membunuh adiknya dan sebagai sesama seniman aku masih ada urusan dengan Shimura. Aku tidak terima mengapa karya seninya yang buruk dan tidak berkelas bernilai tinggi sementara tidak ada yang menghargai hasil karyaku sepertinya masyarakat punya selera rendah"

"Lalu apa rencana baru mu?" Pria berambut merah heran dengan rekannya, membawa urusan pribadi dalam misi itu tidak dibenarkan organisasi.

Mata sipit dengan iris berwarna biru itu berkilat, dan seringai kejam menghiasi wajahnya. Dia mengambil duvel bag di bagasi dan mengeluarkan sebuah senjata laras panjang "Ini rencanaku". Pria itu pun mengisi pelurunya.

Ino bersandar pada bahu Sai, Dia sedikit mabuk dan bersyukur area ini bebas wartawan. Shikamaru sudah merencanakan press conference besok. Jadi sekarang dia bisa menikmati malam terakhirnya sebagai mega bintang bersama Sai dengan tenang

"Sai menarilah dengan ku" pintanya

"Aku tidak bisa menari, dan kau gorgous terlalu mabuk bahkan untuk berdiri" Sai meraih pingan Ino yang ramping untuk menopang wanita itu. Ino terlihat bisa ambruk kapan saja.

"Kalau begitu peluk aku" Wanita pirang itu mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sai. Iris aqua marinenya mengunci pandang sepasang mata kelam dengan hasrat yang tidak dia disembunyikan.

"Aku sedang memelukmu" Jawab pria itu

Ino mengeleng "Lebih erat lagi" Bisiknya merdu.

Sai menurut. Dia menarik wanita itu lebih dekat sehingga pipi gadis itu menempel di dadanya. Ino memejamkan mata menghirup aroma musk dan tinta yang terpacar dari tubuh pria yang dia selalu mimpikan. Ino merasa aman dan nyaman dalam pelukan Sai Shimura.

Ino tidak perduli orang-orang sedang melihat mereka. 'let them see and talk' Ino hanya fokus pada Sai

"Mengapa kau mengingkarinya"

"Mengingkari apa" Sai bingung

"Hasrat mu" Ino kembali memandang mata hitam Sai yang tidak pernah menunjukan apa-apa selain kemuraman. "Sai Shimura mengapa kau tidak meraihku, Aku menawarkan diriku untuk mu"

"Gorgeous, Apakah nanti kau akan tetap bisa melihatku sebagai teman?"

Jari-jari lentik Ino menyisir helian rambut hitam pria yang tengah memeluknya "Jadi itu yang kau khawatirkan?" Wanita itu tersenyum "Sai aku tidak meminta hal lebih dari dirimu, Yang aku minta hanya bantu aku melepaskan diri dari rasa frustrasi ini"

Sai masih diam mencoba mencerna kata-kata Ino. Jari-jari Ino yang kini menelusuri pipi dan rahangnya membuat sulit berkonsentrasi.

"Kita bisa melakukannya dan pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa, Yakinlah Sai Sex tidak akan merubah sesuatu di antara kita, Itu hanya sebuah kebutuhan fisik" Bujuk wanita pirang itu.

BIla Sai ingin punya teman dia harus belajar mempercayai. ini langkah pertamanya mempercayai Yamanka Ino, "Aku percaya padamu" dengan kalimat itu dia membiarkan nafsu yang dia pendam terbebas.

Waktu terasa berhenti, Ino bisa mendengar detak jantung nya dan Sai dalam sinkroni. Perlahan pria itu menunduk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir merahnya. Ciuman ringan penuh keraguan tapi menjanjikan pembebasan. Ino membalas ciuman Sai dan membuat pria itu menghapus keraguannya. Sai kembali mencium wanita itu kali ini dengan rasa lapar yang baru dia sadari dia punya. Bibir Ino yang lembut terasa manis dan memabukan.

Ino mengerang, merasakan lidah pria itu menyelinap ke dalam bibir nya, membelai dan merayu dengan sangat ahli mencoba membuatnya patuh. Ino tidak membiarkan Sai mendominasinya. Wanita itu mengigit bibir Sai membuat pria itu terbelalak dan menghentikan ciumannya.

'ah suka main kasar ya' Sai mendorong wanita itu ke tembok dan menarik gelungan rambut Ino yang tadinya sempurna, Rambut pirangnya jatuh mengurai bagaikan air terjun. Kemudian Sai kembali mencium wanita itu lebih dalam, lebih kasar dan menuntut.

Ino merasa bagaikan bunga yang terkena hujan pertama setelah musim kemarau. Dia ingin lebih. Ino merasakan rasa hangat dan kelembaban yang perlahan-lahan timbul di antara kedua kakinya.

Kedua orang itu seakan lupa mereka sedang ada di tempat umum

Muka Shikamaru dan Temari merah, Akting mereka terlalu riil sebagai pasangan yang Cuma pura-pura. Pria dengan Marga Nara itu ingin menepok bahu Sai dan berteriak "Cari kamar oi" ini bukan lagi public display affection.

Aksi mereka terhenti karena suara ledakan dan bau mesiu. Sai secara otomatis waspada menarik Ino untuk merunduk. Ledakan Skala kecil di sudut yang jauh membuat kaca pecah dan serpihanya berterbangan. Dan membunuh orang-orang yang berada di sekitar pusat bom. Kerumunan itu langsung panik dengan segera berlari berbondong-bondong ke pintu keluar menimbulkan kekacauan luar biasa.

Ino yang masih linglung mulai panik menyadari ada bom di tempat ini. "Sai" wanita itu tampak ketakutan.

"Tenang Ino, Aku akan melindungimu" Sai mengirim pesan SOS pada Kakashi, berharap mereka cepat datang. Karena dia mendapat firsat yang terburuk belum tiba. Sai amat yakin di tempat ini terdapat bom yang lebih besar lagi. Tidak mungkin para terrorist itu hanya menanam bom skala kecil.

Dugaan Sai benar, Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara rentetan tembakan, jeritan dan teriakan dari arah satu-satunya pintu keluar dari ruangan ini. Dia memindai semua titik dan celah dalam ruangan itu. Dia bisa keluar dari jendela. Ini hanya gedung berlantai tiga tapi dia tidak bisa membawa serta Ino

Wajah Ino begitu pucat. Dia masih terduduk di lantai gemetaran. Shock. Melihat mayat-mayat bergelimpangan. Darah dan potongan badan manusia tersebar dimana-mana. Ini mimpi buruk

Kerumunan orang-orang yang ketakutan membelah dan terdiam memberi jalan pada pria berambut pirang berserta rekannya. Dua orang itu membawa senjata dan menembaki orang-orang secara acak.

Mata hitam bertemu dengan mata biru.

"Ah, Kita bertemu lagi shimura" Pria berambut pirang itu menyeringai

"Kau lagi, Deidara" Wajah Sai tetap tenang menatap mata anggota akatsuki itu.


	7. Chapter 7 : Seperti Film Action

**Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **a/n : Terima kasih pada para reader ffn yang masih betah nongkrongin fic ini 2000 view sudah terlewati. Semoga cerita chapter ini masih menghibur kalian. Walau author masih sangat ragu apa cerita ini sudah oke atau tidak karena minimnya feedback tapi author akan tetap belajar menulis dan membaca ff buat mengisi waktu.**

 **alwi akri : M** **akasih sudah meningalkan review, jadi semakin semangat aku menulisnya.**

 **Warning : Adik-adik yang di bawah umur 18 tahun tolong jangan dibaca ya, Ada adegan dewasa**

 **.**

Chapter 7

 **Seperti Film Action**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana begitu mencekam ratusan orang-orang terkenal di konoha terjebak didalam ruangan bersama dua orang terrorist bersenjata lengkap. Deidara melihat seorang pria bergerak menuju pintu keluar. Dengan sigap dia mengarahkan senjata dan menarik pelatuknya. Pria itu terkapar, peluru menembus kepalanya. Suara jeritan dan isak tangis ketakutan pun mulai terdengar.

Ino masih duduk di lantai, Dia tidak menyadari kulitnya tergores serpihan kaca yang terbang akibat impact ledakan. Rasa takut mengalahkan rasa sakit. Wanita itu memeluk dirinya dan mencoba menutup pikirannya agar tidak terpengaruh dengan kengerian yang tengah terjadi. Ia mencari sesuatu untuk menguatkannya dan tetap tenang. Kemudian matanya melirik Sai, 'bagaimana bisa dia masih tampak tenang di tengah situasi seperti ini'

"Bila kalian berani mencoba kabur, nasibmu akan sama seperti dia" Teriaknya pada orang-orang.

Pria berambut pirang itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sai yang berdiri di hadapannya. Deidara kemudian mengacungkan pistolnya pada Sai, " Akan terlalu baik bilang aku langsung membunuhmu. Kita butuh sesuatu yang lebih seru" Lalu mata birunya menemukan sosok Ino yang duduk di dekat Sai "Hm.. Bagaimana bila aku membunuh burung kecil mu dulu"

Wajah Sai tetap impassive mendengar ancaman Deidara "Wanita itu tak ada hubungannya denganku"

"Begitu" Deidara melangkah mendekati Ino dan berjongkok. Tanganya meraih dagu wanita yang tengah gemetaran itu. Mata biru sipitnya mengamati wajah wanita itu dengan seksama. "Cantik, Kau bisa menjadi model untuk salah satu masterpiece ku"

Sai merasa amarahnya mulai mendidih "Jangan sentuh dia"

"Ah,Ah… Apa yang bisa kau lakukan Shimura? Melindunginya? Kau hanya orang lemah. Ingat kau gagal menyelamatkan kakakmu" ujarnya tertawa "Jangan Khawatir aku tidak akan mengikatkan bom pada wanita ini dia terlalu cantik untuk dibuat hancur berantakan"

"Kau…" Sai mengepalkan tangannya mencoba tidak termakan provokasi Deidara, bertindak gegabah bukanlah pilihan. Posisi Sai saat ini tidak menguntungkan. Dia tidak bersenjata yang dia bisa lakukan hanyalah mengulur waktu. Berharap Kakashi dan Yamato segera datang.

"Apa mau Akatsuki kali ini?" Tanya Pria berambut hitam itu.

Mendengar nama Akatsuki, Sasuke Uchiha yang membaur di tengah kerumunan membuat rencana. 'Mungkin dua orang itu tahu dimana Itachi' Sasuke yakin dua teroris itu akan memberinya informasi.

Pertanyaan Sai dijawab Deidara dengan acuh, "Mana aku tahu mereka mau apa, aku hanya anak buah" Mata birunya memandang Kerumunan orang dengan bosan dia pun mulai menembaki orang-orang.

Sai hanya bisa melihat korban berjatuhan dengan geram. Dia seharusnya melindungi rakyat konoha.

Sasori berdiri di dekat pintu masuk mengamati keadaan diluar, Dia tidak melihat sosok Sasuke menyelinap ke kamar mandi. Aktor laga ternama itu beruntung menemukan sebuah pintu khusus karyawan yang mengarah menuju tangga darurat. Dengan cepat dan senyap dia menuruni anak tangga keluar dari gedung itu menuju mobilnya. Dari bawah kursi penumpang dia menarik sebuah koper hitam dan mulai merakit senjatanya. Memiliki Senjata api adalah hal illegal di Konoha tapi bila menjalani hidup seperti Sasuke memiliki sebuah senjata adalah kewajiban. membunuh atau dibunuh.

Sasuke tidak sabar ingin berjumpa sang kakak yang dia kira telah mati. Keluarga Uchiha adalah Keluarga berlatar militer. Ayah dan kakek Sasuke berpangkat jendral bintang lima dan Itachi sangat cemerlang di akademi, Dia langsung direkrut menjadi angota pasukan khusus. Bila saja tragedi itu tidak terjadi, mungkin Sasuke sekarang juga akan menapaki karir yang sama. Sayang berkat Itachi dia mendedikasikan seluruh hidupnya hanya untuk satu misi membalas dendam.

Kembali di dalam gedung, Suasana tambah mencekam, jumlah mayat yang tewas tertembak bertambah.

"Deidara, Sebaiknya kau hentikan main-main mu kita sudah membuang banyak waktu" Sasori menghardik rekannya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi Sasori" Deidara pun melepaskan tembakan yang mengenai seorang wanita tua. Wanita itu langsung tewas. "Katakan padaku dimana Sasuke Uchiha, Bila tidak kalian akan aku tembaki satu persatu"

Sakura muak melihat tingkah dua penjahat itu, Kalau dia akan mati hari ini ya sudahlah dia tidak akan mati sebagai pengecut. Wanita berambut pink itu berdiri " Sasuke sudah pergi sebelum kalian datang" ujarnya lantang.

Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita berambut pink itu "Ah Wanita yang pemberani, Lihat apa yang aku hadiahkan untukmu" Deidara mengarahkan laras pistolnya ke wanita itu dan Sakura menutup mata. Bersiap menyambut kematiannya.

"Hentikan Deidara" Teriak rekannya yang berambut merah. "Kita tidak berada disini untuk permainan konyol mu, Kita sudah membuang banyak waktu. Cepat keluar dan ledakkan tempat ini"

Pria berambut pirang itu menurunkan senjatanya "Baik, tapi aku bawa wanita Ini" Deidara menarik lengan Ino dan menyeretnya.

"Sai.." Wanita pirang itu menatap Sai memohon, Iris aquamarine nya pucat bibirnya gemetar dan kulit indah wanita itu berdarah

Melihat wanita pirang itu tengah diseret, Sai tidak bisa tenang lagi. Dia berlari menerjang Deidara yang membelakanginya mencoba menjatuhkannya, tapi dengan cepat Deidara berbalik dan menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Terdengar suara letusan dan pria berambut hitam itu tergeletak di lantai.

"Tidak….. Sai…." Teriak Ino histeris.

Suara Sirene terdengar meraung-raung. Mereka sudah dikepung tapi pasangan penjahat itu masih terlihat santai.

"Bila kau beruntung, Kau tidak akan mati hari ini Shimura" Deidara menyeringai lebar

Sai mengangkat wajahnya, Dia mencoba berdiri tapi kaki kanannya tertembak.

"Kalian punya waktu lima menit untuk menemukan bom nya, Bila kalian tidak berhasil seluruh gedung ini akan hancur, Adios Shimura" Lalu Deidara dan Sasori pergi membawa paksa Yamanaka Ino sebagai sandra.

"cih, mengapa harus bom waktu Deidara, Kau bisa membuat sesuatu yang lebih praktis" Keluh Sasori

"Nah, Ketegangan itu adalah element dari karya seniku. detik-detik sebelum ledakan akan terasa atmosfer kengerian, ada keindahan dari kepanikan, teriakan dan kekacauan yang pada akhirnya terbungkam oleh suara ledakan yang dashyat. Kau mengerti ini seperti sex dan mencapai klimaks"

Ino bergidik melihat dua pria yang bercakap-cakap soal membunuh ratusan orang layaknya membicarakan cuaca 'Apa mereka masih manusia' pikir wanita itu.

.

.

Kakashi Hatake dan Yamato bersama ratusan anggota militer dan kepolisian Konoha mengepung bangunan itu mereka menunggu di pintu depan, Beberapa anggota juga telah menyusup lewat jalan belakang.

"Menyerahlah, Kalian terkepung" Yamato memberi perintah dengan pengeras suara.

Deidara menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala Ino "Kalau kalian menembak, Wanita ini akan mati"

"Kakashi?" Yamato meminta pertimbangan rekannya.

"Biarkan Saja mereka pergi. Kita punya urusan yang lebih penting"

Yamato mengangguk.

"Tugaskan orang untuk membuntuti mereka!"

Yamato mengambil walkie talkie nya dan mengirim perintah.

Kedua penjahat itu menyeret dan melemparkan Ino kedalam mobil dan pergi. Mereka tidak menyadari sepasang mata hitam tengah mengamati mereka. Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan membuntuti anggota akatsuki itu.

Para petugas masuk kedalam gedung. Kakashi menemukan Sai terkapar dilantai.

"Sai, Kau tidak apa-apa" Kakashi membantunya berdiri.

"Bom akan meledak empat menit lagi, Kita harus menemukannya"

"Yamato Evakuasi orang-orang dari tempat ini segera, Beri Info agar orang-orang tidak melintas dan beraktifitas di area ini, Kita tidak punya banyak waktu" Teriak pria berambut perak itu.

Tim penjinak bom menyisir gedung tersebut mereka berpacu dengan waktu. Pakkun anjing milik Kakashi Hatake mencoba mengendus bau bahan peledak

"Deidara pasti meletakan bom di salah satu patung dalam gedung ini. Aku pernah menghadapinya" Sai dipapah seorang angota kepolisian. kaki kanannya berlumuran darah.

Ruang pencarian pun dipersempit, Tinggal dua menit Pakkun mengongong dia menemukan Bom pada patung replika dari lukisan the birth of venus yang terletak di tengah-tengah lobby. Timernya menunjukan sisa waktu 60 detik, Tim penjinak bom sedang berusaha mematikan timernya.

Akhirnya, setelah memotong salah satu kabelnya. Timer itu berhenti dan bom tidak jadi meledak. Mereka semua merasa lega.

Proses evakuasi masih dilakukan, Sakura menghampiri Sai "Boleh kulihat luka mu"

Sai mengangguk, Dia mengenal gadis itu waktu masih berada di akademi militer, Sai kerap menjadi pasien di rumah sakit dan Sakura adalah mahasiswa ke dokteran yang sedang magang di Rumah sakit militer. Mengapa dia tiba-tiba menjadi artis. Hanya sakura yang tahu.

"Lukanya tidak dalam tapi pelurunya harus di keluarkan" Kau harus lekas ke rumah Sakit.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ledakan yang keras dari tempat lain, Kepulan asap hitam terlihat dari arah pusat perbelanjaan Konoha Square

"Sial, Kita kecolongan bagaimana intel kita bisa tidak tahu soal ini" Kakashi begitu marah. Dia dan Yamato dengan segera menuju lokasi pemboman.

"Bagaimana dengan Ino" Shikamaru panik luar biasa.

"Aku berjanji akan menyelamatkannya Shikamaru" Dia berusaha menenangkan Pria bermarga Nara itu, sementara dirinya sendiri tidak tenang. 'Ino bertahanlah' Sai berdoa dalam hati.

.

.

Mereka berada di rute menuju Kota Suna. Jalanan ini sepi saat malam hari, Satu-satunya cahanya hanya penerangan lampu jalan karena dikanan kirinya adalah gurun pasir yang tidak berpenghuni. Sasori melihat kaca sepion mobilnya, "Kita diikuti"

Sebuah mobil hitam menguntit mereka dengan jarak cukup dekat.

"Hum.. Aku tembak saja" Deidara menunkan kaca jendelanya dan mulai menembaki mobil itu.

Sasuke tidak gentar dengan lihai dia menyetir menghindari hujan peluru yang di muntahkan senjata Deidara, Lagi pula mobilnya anti peluru dia akan baik-baik saja selama rodanya tidak tertembak. Sasuke selalu melatih fisik dan kemampuannya dengan keras. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengunakan stuntment dalam aksinya sungguh ironis, aksi kebut-kebutan dan tembak-tembakan yang dia mainkan di layar kaca. Kini terjadi di kehidupan nyata.

Ino Yamanaka meringkuk di kursi penumpang, Wanita itu berdoa agar seseorang muncul untuk menyelamatkannya.

Tembakan Deidara berhenti, Sepertinya dia kehabisan peluru. Dia mengunakan moment ini untuk melepaskan tembakan ke arah roda belakang mobil mereka yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Akurasi tembakan uchiha sangat sempurna. Satu tembakan tepat sasarn dan mobil yang dikendarai anggota akatsuki itu pun oleng. Sasori berusaha mengontrol laju mobilnya tapi gagal. Pria berambut merah itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Mobil tipe sedan itu akhirnya tergelincir dan terjebak dalam pasir. "Sekarang apa kita tidak bisa keluar, ini bukan mobil off road?" Tanya Pria berambut merah itu pada rekannya.

"Gampang" Deidara menyerahkan Pistol Ak-47 pada Sasori "Kita bunuh dia"

.

.

Sai tengah ditangani oleh dokter di rumah sakit pusat konoha. Rumah sakit begitu sibuk menerima banyak korban pemboman, Puluhan orang tewas dan ratusan orang luka-luka. Peluru yang bersarang di kakinya telah dikeluarkan. Sai memaksakan diri berjalan terpincang-pincang Dia menemukan Sakura yang tengah menangani orang-orang yang mangalami luka ringan.

"Kau tahu dimana Uchiha?" Sai harus menemukan Ino segera.

"Aku tidak tahu" Sakura mengeleng "Tapi aku melihat dia menyelinap ke kamar mandi saat penembakan terjadi" lanjutnya.

Pria berambut hitam itu yakin Sasuke pasti membuntuti kedua anggota Akatsuki itu. Karena Sasuke begitu terobsesi untuk menemukan Itachi. Pria itu meraih telpon gengamnya dan menelpon Yamato

"Maaf apa ada info soal keberadaan mereka"

"Belum ada Sai, Saat ini markas sedang mengumpulkan semua informasi. Kita kecolongan tidak seorang pun menduga serangan ini, bahkan informan kita di Akatsuki tidak mengetahuinya"

"Bisakah kau melacak keberadaan Sasuke Uchiha Aku yakin dia membunti mereka" Pinta Sai pada mantan mentornya.

"Maaf Sai aku tidak bisa membantu mu, kau bukan lagi bagaian dari kami, Saat ini statusmu adalah orang sipil. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membagi informasi yang bersifat sensitive pada mu" jelas Yamato

Sai menghela nafas, Dia harus menyelamatkan Ino bagaimanapun caranya "Bisakah aku mendapatkan pekerjaan ku kembali" Tanya nya pada Yamato

"Datanglah ke markas dan kita diskusikan disana"

Sai tiba di markas pusat. Dia mengkonsumsi obat penahan sakit dengan dosis tinggi agar bisa berjalan walau terpincang-pincang. Beruntung darah sudah berhenti merembes dari jahitannya. Kakashi dan Yamato telah menunggu di ruang rapat.

" Selamat datang kembali Ink-man" Pria berambut perak itu menyerahkan sepucuk senjata api padanya.

Sai menimbang berat senjata itu ditangannya. Sudah tiga tahun dia tidak menyentuh benda itu. 'Apa aku masih bisa menggunkannya' pikir pria itu

"Apa pendapat mu Sai, Kita harus menemukan Sasori dan Deidara" Tanya Yamato

"Bisakah kita melacak keberadaan Sasuke? Besar kemungkinan Dia sedang bersama mereka"

Kakashi mengangguk dan memerintahkan team IT untuk melacak keberadaan pria itu. .

Tidak lama kemudian mereka mendapatkan jawaban.

"Sai, Mobil Sasuke berhenti di rute Suna-Konoha. Masuk akal bila mereka melarikan diri ke suna. Itu kota asal Sasori" Yamato membaca tracking GPS yang mereka install diam-diam di mobil sasuke. Bahkan handphone pria itu juga mereka sadap.

Mengapa mereka mengawasi tiap gerakan Uchiha bahkan sejak dia masih kecil. Pertama karena itu permintaan pribadi Itachi Uchiha dan Gubernur ke-3. Lalu Danzo Shimura pejabat militer konoha berpendapat Sasuke dapat menjadi ancaman laten bagi keamanan Konoha

"Kita harus segera kesana, Yamato persiapkan helicopter" Perintah Kakashi

Sai heran mengapa mobil Sasuke tidak bergerak, Dia khawatir Pria itu sudah tewas dan dia akan kehilangan jejak.

Sai, Yamato dan Kakashi mempersiapkan persenjataan mereka dan berjalan menuju helipad.

.

.

Sasuke masih duduk didalam mobilnya mengawasi pergerakan duo akatsuki itu. Bila dia keluar sekarang mereka akan memberondongnya dengan peluru 'Cih, Situasi ku tidak menguntungkan dua lawan satu' Baku tembak di tempat terbuka seperti ini sangat berbahaya. Tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi. Belum selesai berpikir rententan tembakan mengarah pada kaca depan mobilnya. Dengan sigap Sasuke merunduk di bawah dashboard mobil. Kaca dan lampu mobilnya pecah berkeping-keping.

" Orang itu pasti sudah mati, tapi kita masih butuh kendaraan untuk sampai Suna" Ucap Pria berambut pirang.

"Biar aku periksa, Mungkin mobil orang itu bisa kita pakai" Sasori berjalan menuju mobil Sasuke

Suara tembakan berhenti, Ino memberanikan diri melihat situasi dari kaca belakang mobil yang pecah dan retak. Wanita itu melihat mobil jeep hitam yang familiar 'Itu mobil Sasuke, Apa Sasuke membuntuti mereka?' melihat kondisi mobil itu Ino merasa putus asa 'Oh tidak, Sasuke mungkin terbunuh'

Sasori berasumsi siapapun yang mengemudi pasti sudah mati karena tidak ada indikasi gerakan dari dalam mobil tersebut. Dia dengan ceroboh langsung membuka pintunya. Sasuke yang merunduk dengan cepat melepaskan lima tembakan beruntun. Peluru-peluru itu bersarang di dadanya. Sasori roboh terlentang di pasir.

'Satu jatuh, tinggal satu lagi. Dia butuh pria itu hidup-hidup'

Melihat rekannya tewas. Deidara melepaskan tembakan membabi buta. Sasuke terdesak tapi dia masih mencoba berlindung di dalam mobilnya. Lalu dia mendengar suara helikopter.

"Deidara menyerahlah Kau sudah terkepung" Yamato memberikan peringatan.

Dua helikopter terbang rendah, Sai berdiri di pintunya membidikan senapannya pada pria berambut pirang itu. Mata hitamnya mencari tanda keberadaan Yamanka Ino

Merasa terpojok Deidara menjatuhkan senjatanya dan mengangkat tangan. Kedua helikopter itupun mendarat.

Ino merasa lega, Sekarang dia selamat.

'Ah sial pasukan konoha datang. Sekarang bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan informasi' Merasa situasi sudah aman Sasuke keluar dari mobil. Dia akan bertanya sekarang. Sebelum mereka mebawa Deidara pergi.

Yamato, Sai dan Kakashi turun dari helikopter tetap membidikan senjata mereka pada Deidara. Pria berambut pirang itu benar-benar terkepung dari segala sudut. Lalu dia melihat sosok Sasuke uchiha bergabung dengan tiga pria tadi.

"Oh ternyata kau Sasuke Uchiha, Hampir saja aku berhasil menghadiahkan mayat mu pada Itachi"

"Jadi kau tahu dimana Itachi?"

Pria berambut pirang itu tertawa "Tentu saja, Tapi kau tidak akan mendapatkan informasi dari mulutku"

Ino memandang keluar, Dia melihat tiga orang bersenjata dan Sasuke Uchiha mengerumuni penculiknya. Dia tidak dapat mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Air mata Ino mengalir dia menemukan sosok pria berkulit pucat diantara mereka 'Sai masih hidup' Dia merasa lega dan luar biasa bahagia tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Deidara mengambil granat dari sakunya , "Biarkan aku pergi atau kita semua akan mati disini" Deidara bersiap menarik kunci granat di tangannya.

Pria berambut pirang itu berdiri membelakangi Sai, Dia tidak menyadari Sai tengah menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Belum sempat Deidara melemparkan granatnya, Sebuah letusan terdengar dan peluru bersarang di punggungnya.

"Itu untuk Shin" Ucapnya Dingin.

Pria itupun roboh tidak bernyawa.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan" Teriak Sasuke "Sekarang aku kehilangan informasi berharga"

"Sasuke Uchiha, Kau ikutlah dengan kami. Aku akan menceritakan apa yang aku tahu soal Itachi" Ujar Kakashi.

Melihat situasi sudah aman Yamanaka Ino turun dari mobil. Sai memandang wanita itu. kondisinya tidak begitu buruk hanya luka gores dan lebam. Lalu Sai tersenyum merasa beban terangkat dari bahunya.

Ino berlari ke arah pria itu, Dia lega menemukan wajah yang familiar, enam jam terakhir penuh darah dan kengerian. Betul betul menguras energy dan mentalnya. Hari ini bagaikan sebuah film tapi ini real, tidak ada sutradara yang berteriak cut, darah dan mayat yang bertebaran itu nyata, luka-lukanya juga nyata. Wanita itu memeluk Sai dan menangis sejadi-jadinya meluapkan semua emosi yang dia alami

Sai memeluk wanita itu dan membelai rambutnya "Ayo kita pulang" Bisik Pria itu pada Ino.

.

.

Tiba di markas pusat Kakashi membawa Sasuke keruangannya, Dia sebenarnya ragu untuk menceritakan rahasia ini pada Sasuke. Karena Itachi lah yang seharusnya bercerita tapi Kakashi merasa Sasuke berhak tahu sebuah kebenaran.

"Itachi tidak pernah menghianati Konoha tapi keluarga Uchiha lah yang berkianat"

"Apa maksud mu?, Itachi membunuh orang tua ku di depan mataku sendiri" Tangan Sasuke mengepal marah trauma saat itu tidak akan pernah hilang. Dia akan membalaskan dendam pada Itachi dan membunuhnya.

" Dia melakukannya untuk menyelamatkanmu dan nama Uchiha. Dengar Sasuke, Ayah mu adalah panglima militer tertinggi dan dia berencana melakukan kudeta dan berniat mengulingkan pemerintah. Itachi tidak setuju dengan rencana itu lalu dia melaporkan semua pada Danzo dan Gubernur Hiruzen. Jadi untuk mencegah timbulnya perang saudara Itachi membunuh orang tuanya sendiri"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti " Sasuke menunduk memegang kepalanya mencoba memahami Itachi.

"Bayangkan apa yang terjadi bila masyarakat tahu ayah mu merencanakan kudeta, Nama Uchiha akan tercoreng dan kau akan di anggap putra pengkianat, Jadi Itachi memutuskan bahwa dialah yang akan menjadi penjahatnya sehingga kau bisa tetap menyandang nama Uchiha dengan kepala tegak, Itachi mengorbankan dirinya demi kau dan konoha"

"Aku tidak peduli, Apapun alasannya Itachi membunuh orang tua ku dan Aku akan tetap mencarinya" Sasuke berdiri dan meningalkan ruangan itu. Semakin besar motivasinya untuk bertemu kakaknya, Ya keputusannya sudah bulat dia akan bergabung dengan Akatsuki.

.

.

Matahari telah terbit ketika Sai dan Ino tiba di rumah, Mereka berdua merasa lelah setelah semua yang terjadi tapi mereka berhasil membersihkan diri sebelum berbaring di tempat tidur. Luka Ino telah dirawat dan Sai mendapatkan perban baru. Mereka berdua tahu mereka butuh tidur tapi setelah semua yang terjadi kantuk tak kunjung tiba.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja Gorgeous" Wanita yang tengah duduk diranjangnya masih terlihat pucat. Dan sedikit gemetaran. Kulit tangannya lebam dan pipinya tergores kaca. Sai menelusuri luka itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Wanita itu tersenyum merasakan perhatian Sai pada dirinya "Aku baik-baik saja,tidak usah khawatir Sai luka ini tidak akan berbekas. Aku sangat takut ketika penjahat itu menembak mu"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ino, mungkin aku akan berjalan terpincang-pincang selama beberapa bulan" Sai pernah mengalami yang lebih parah.

"Siapa kau Sai Shimura" Mata besar Ino menatap Sai penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau tahu Danzo Shimura?"

Ino mengangguk

"Pria itu memberikan ku nama keluarga, Aku tidak ingat masa kecilku dan orang tua kandungku. Aku di besarkan oleh Danzo dan dilatih untuk menjadi seorang prajurit" Sai tidak ingin bercerita lebih detail tentang masa lalunya, tapi dia punya pertanyaan yang sangat penting "Apa kau takut padaku? Tangan ini sudah membunuh banyak orang"

Pertanyaan itu membuat mata aquamarine Ino terlihat sendu, Dia meraih dan mengengam tangan pria yang untuk pertamakalinya terlihat ragu. "Tidak, aku tidak takut padamu sama sekali"Ino ingin menghapus keraguan itu.

"Maafkan aku Ino, Kamu mengalami semua ini karena aku gagal melindungimu"

"Sshtt…"Wanita pirang itu meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sai membungkam pria berambut hitam yang tengah menyalahkan dirinya "Sai, kau telah menyelamatkan ku dan jangan berpikir kurang dari itu"

Ino memandang Sai dengan intense. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari gambaran darah dan mayat yang berserakan Dia ingin pria itu menyentuhnya memberikan kehangatan dan mengingatkannya ada emosi selain rasa takut. Ino membutuhkan pria itu sekarang.

Kedua tangan hangat wanita itu meraih dan menangkup wajah pria di hadapannya. Ino bergerak mendekat menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi pria itu. Bibir mereka hanya terpisah beberapa senti saja Sai diam terpaku merasa terkejut ketika hembusan nafas wanita itu mengelitik bibirnya. Pandangan mereka terkunci. Mata hitam kelam dan Biru turquoise bertemu. Hasrat yang selalu ada dalam diri mereka memangil meminta untuk dilepaskan. Jantung Ino berdegup kencang. Ia merasa tidak yakin dan gugup seperti halnya gadis perawan, wanita itu ingin membuat Sai mengerti dan merasakan apa yang tengah dia rasakan "Sai, terima kasih" Bisiknya lirih dan menghapus jarak diantara mereka dengan sebuah kecupan.

Ciuman Ino tidak terasa manis seperti ketika pertama kali Sai mencicipi bibir itu. Sai merasakan keterdesakan dan rasa putus asa seolah wanita itu sedang berdiri diujung kewarasannya dan memohon padanya untuk membawa dirinya kembali. Tidak Ino tidak perlu memohon padanya karena Sai selalu menginginkannya. Kebutuhannya atas wanita yang seindah bunga dan seterang matahari ini telah menghapus semua ketenangan jiwanya.

Dia menarik Ino dalam pelukannya. Sai membalas ciuman Ino dengan gairah yang selama ini dia ingkari. Hari ini dia hampir kehilangan Ino. Sai tahu bila itu sampai terjadi dia akan menyesalinya seumur hidup. Kali ini dia tidak akan menahan diri. Sai ingin merasakan dan Yamanaka Ino membuat Sai merasakan sesuatu untuk pertamakalinya.

Bibir mereka bertaut dan saling memagut. Ibu jari Sai membelai kulit sensitive di belakang telinganya dan terdengar erangan serak dari bibir pinknya yang penuh. Bibir dingin pria itu perlahan turun menelusuri leher seputih susu yang jenjang meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari kedepan.

Ino memejamkan mata, syaraf-syarafnya merespon kenikmatan yang diberikan pria itu. "Sai.." Ino merintihkan nama pria itu. Kali ini dia sedang tidak bermimpi. Sai kembali menghujani bibir gadis itu dengan ciuman dan berhenti sesaat. Mereka berdua mengambil nafas pendek yang goyah. Nafsu menghiasi mata wanita itu tapi tidak satu emosipun tersurat pada mata kelam Sai Shimura setelah menciumnya seperti itu. Ino merasa sedikit kecewa.

.

.

Sai menyisir rambut panjang wanita itu dengan jari-jarinya. Dia tidak akan melupakan wajah penuh gairah wanita itu yang ditujukan hanya untuknya.

"Ino, apa kau yakin ini yang kau inginkan?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. Dengan sekali sentakan Sai menanggalkan gaun sutra tipis yang Ino kenakan.

Sai mengamati sosok telanjang di duduk hadapannya "Kau begitu cantik"

Wajah Ino merona "Sai, Biarkan aku menyentuhmu"

Sai menuruti permintaan ino dan melepas bajunya. Ino menahan nafas melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Tubuh Sai yang kurus terpahat sempurna. Kulitnya yang pucat dihiasi banyak bekas luka yang begitu jelas terlihat dalam cahaya matahari. Di mata Ino pria itu menakjubkan untuk dilihat. Jari-jarinya menelusuri setiap bekas luka yang melintang di dada pria itu. Ino bertanya-tanya dalam hati mungkinkah suatu hari dia akan tahu setiap kisahnya.

Sai menangkap tangan wanita itu dan menciumnya. Dengan lembut dia membaringkan Ino di ranjang. Dia tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menjelajahi tiap sudut dan lengkungan tubuh wanita itu dengan bibirnya yang ahli.

Ino hanya bisa mendesah, merasakan belaian tangan Sai diantara kedua kakinya. Dia merasa terbakar sesuatu dalam dirinya memohon untuk diisi. Jari-jarinya dengan lembut menyentuh bagian paling intim dari dirinya. Wanita itu merasa semua indranya menjadi lebih sensitive.

"Sai, Please" Ino memohon.

Sai tersenyum, dan berdiri untu menanggalkan satu-satunya artikel pakian yang memisahkan dirinya dengan wanita itu. Kemudian menindih wanita itu "Kau siap" Mata hitamnya memandang wajah merona Yamankan Ino meminta persetujuan.

Wanita itu menganguk, Sai menghadiahkan sebuah ciuman sebelum menyatukan tubuh mereka. Dia mengerang tertahan. Ino terasa basah, lembut dan hangat. Sai menyukai apapun yang dia rasakan saat ini. Ino merintih merasakan Sai mulai bergerak perlahan. Perlahan-lahan tempo meningkat, yang terdengar hanya desahan nafas dari dua insan manusia yang tengah terbungkus dalam nafsu. Keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka yang bergerak ritmis dalam sinkroni. Semua itu berakhir dalam sebuah nada crescendo. Ino merasakan dirinya mencapai Klimaks dan dia pun memekikan nama pria yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Sai tersenyum puas melihat wajah Ino yang terlihat lelah dan merona dan Segera menyusul wanita itu berlari menuju puncak kenikmatan. Sai mengecup kening wanita itu. Mereka berpelukan dalam kesunyian menikmati sisa euphoria sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur. Bagi Sai Sex tak pernah terasa begitu manis seperti saat ini.

.

.

Kedua pasangan itu terbangun karena bel pintu rumahnya berdering terus-menerus. Sai bangun dan mengenakan celananya. Mencari tahu siapa yang datang ke rumahnya siang bolong begini. Ino yang juga terbangun segera meraih jubah tidurnya. Rambutnya acak-acakkan dan kulitnya masih merona. Bekas ciuman di lehernya merupakan bukti kegiatan liar mereka tadi pagi.

Sai berjalan terburu-buru siapapun yang sedang di depan pintunya sepertinya sedang tidak sabaran

Pintu terbuka dan Shikamaru berdiri disana terlihat sangat khawatir. Dia datang bersama pria yang sepertinya familiar, Mata turquoise dan rambut pirang panjang yang diikat menjadi pony tail. Wajah pria itu tak kalah khawatirnya dengan Shikamaru.

Ino muncul dari kamar tidur Sai, Mata indahnya membesar melihat sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Tidak percaya

"Ayah?"


	8. Chapter 8: Calon Mantu?

**Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **a/n : Terima kasih banyak buat yang masih menyimak dan mengikuti kisah ini. Thank you juga buat yang nge review, Saya sangat menghargai feed back anda. Chapter kali ini author sedang gak ada ide.**

 **arihara : Thanks buat review nya, Semoga masih lanjut membaca fic ini**

 **Piggypow : Makasih masukannya, Semoga chapter kali ini cukup menghiburmu.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Mature content, Typoo, OOC**

Chapter 8:

 **Calon Menantu?**

 **.**

 **.**

Inoichi Yamanaka sangat gembira melihat putrinya selamat. Kemarin dia menonton acara itu live di TV lalu mendadak tayanganya menghilang. Kemudia dia mendengar tempat itu diserang terrorist. Semalaman dia berusaha menghubungi putrinya, Choji, dan Shikamaru. Keluarga Nara dan Akimichi juga panik bukan main karena tahu putra mereka tengah bersama Ino.

Lalu mereka mendengar para terorist telah dilumpuhkan dan segera melucur ke apartement Ino tapi rumah itu kosong. Shikamaru menelpon mereka dan memberitahu kalau Ino disandera, Istrinya langsung pingsan dan hatinya hancur. Mereka tidak tidur semalaman memikirkan nasib putri semata wayangnya.

Dan siang ini Shikamaru mengusulkan untuk mencoba mencari Ino di rumah Sai sebab polisi tidak memberikan mereka info apa-apa. Inoichi tidak pernah mendengar putrinya menyebut nama Sai sebelumnya. Apalagi bercerita tinggal serumah dengan pria. Baru kemarin dia terkejut mendengar pernyataan langsung Ino di tv Ino soal pria misterius yang dikencaninya ternyata Sang pelukis terkenal.

"Ino kau selamat, Aku dan Ibu mu panik bukan main mendengar kau disandra terrorist itu"

"Aku tidak apa-apa ayah" Ino memeluk Inoichi. "Sai menyelamatkanku"

Inoichi mengarahkan pandangannya pada pria berambut hitam yang berdiri di pintu tanpa baju, Dia ingat melihat pria itu megandeng putrinya semalam. Pria yang putrinya cintai. Mendengar pria itu menyelamatkan Ino, Sang ayah langsung memberi nilai plus untuk pria yang belum dia kenal itu.

"Oh jadi ini calon menantu ku?, Mengapa kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang pacar mu yang ini Ino?"

Sai tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Dia hanya melempar senyum pada ayah wanita berambut pirang itu.

Wajah Ino merona, Sepertinya dia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada sang ayah sebelum kesalah pahaman ini jadi lebih parah.

"Shika, Ayah bagaimana kalau kita duduk di ruang tamu. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan"

Shikamaru dan Inoichi mengikuti wanita pirang itu, sementara Sai menutup pintu dan berjalan dengan pincang ke kamar tidurnya mencari pakian.

Inoichi mengamati putrinya dengan seksama, ada sedikit luka dan lebam. Tidak ada hal yang serius tapi ada hal yang menganggu pria itu. Mengapa kulit di bagian leher putrinya merah-merah.

Shikamaru yang juga mengamati penampilan Ino menebak sahabatnya habis berpanas-panas ria dengan sang tuan rumah. Sekarang dia menghawatirkan reaksi Inoichi, Mendengar gossip putrinya macam-macam tentu akan berbeda dengan menangkap basah Ino melakukan macam-macam.

Inoichi berdeham…"Ino, Jadi kau sudah sibuk membuatkan ayah cucu ya, ayah sangat gembira dari dulu ayah ingin menimang-nimang cucu. tapi sebaiknya kalian menikah secepatnya" Kepala keluarga Yamanka itu tersenyum lebar, Senang membayangkan akan segera menimang-nimang cucu dari anak satu-satunya.

Mulut Shikamaru menganga mendengar reaksi Inoichi, Dia pikir Inoichi akan murka mengetahui langsung putri kecil nya yang manis dan innocent sudah tidak lagi innocent

"Ayah, Kau salah paham" Ino bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan pada sang ayah. Lalu Sai muncul bergabung dengan para tamunya.

Melihat pria itu duduk Inoichi langsung mengintrograsi Sai "Anak muda kapan kau akan menikahi putriku?"

Sai bingung dengan pertanyaan itu, Dia memandang Ino dengan tanda tanya besar, Ino hanya mengeleng dan Sai tidak paham isyarat wanita itu. Melihat wajah inoichi yang sepertinya tidak sabar menanti jawaban Sai berkata apa adanya " Saya tidak berencana menikahi Ino" Sai tidak ingat wanita itu pernah membahas soal pura-pura menikah.

Jawaban Sai membuat ketiga orang dalam ruangan itu bagaikan tersambar petir. Terutama ayah Ino. Aura kemarahan mulai terpancar dari pria berambut pirang itu, "Jadi kau hanya bermain-main dengan putriku?. Pria macam apa kau? Mengajak putriku tinggal dengan mu, menidurinya dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak peduli kalau putriku mencintaimu akau akan memberimu pelajaran" Inoichi mencengkram kerah baju Sai mencoba mengintimidasi pria itu. Wajah Sai yang masih tenang walau sedang diintimidasi membuat ayah Ino tambah naik darah.

"Ayah sudah hentikan" Ino melerai mereka "Aku jelaskan semuanya, sekarang duduk dan tenangkan dirimu"

Shikamaru yang dari tadi hanya jadi penonton angkat bicara dia tidak ingin Sai jadi korban "Paman, Ino dan Sai hanya pura-pura pacaran untuk publisitas"

"Apa ini ide mu Shikamaru"

Tidak ingin ikut terkena murka sang kepala keluarga Yamanka Shika segera membela diri "Bukan, Ini ide Ino sendiri, Dia ingin membuat sesuatu yang bombastis dan dramatis"

"Benar Ino?" Dia bertanya pada putrinya.

Ino menganguk

"Lalu kau mengapa setuju dengan permainan putriku?"

"Aku ingin dia menjadi modelku dan syaratnya aku harus menuruti semua kemauannya"

Inoichi menarik nafas panjang. Sepertinya dia melakukan kesalahan karena terlalu memanjakan putrinya dari kecil Ino jadi sering berbuat sesuka hati.

"Apa kau tertarik pada putriku?"

Sai bingung harus menjawab apa, karena dia tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan untuk Ino "aku tidak tahu"

"Jawab dengan jujur apa kau tidur dengan putriku?"

Sai mengangguk mengingat Ino tiap malam menjajah tempat tidurnya "Setiap malam Ino tidur dikamarku"

"Lalu mengapa kau tidur dengan putriku?"

Sai adalah Sai dia selalu bicara apa adanya tanpa maksud apa-apa "Ino yang memaksa"

Ino merah dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki karena jawaban Sai. "Arrgh… Sai jawaban macam apa itu dan kau ayah, tidak berhak ikut campur dengan kehidupanku jangan tanya-tanya lagi. Aku sudah dewasa terserah aku mau apa" Teriak wanita pirang itu "Bukankah kau datang kesini untuk memastikan keselamatanku"

"Benar Ino, ayah senang kamu selamat itu yang paling penting dan bila ada apa-apa kau selalu bisa kembali ke rumah, Ibu dan Ayah merindukanmu"

Ino tersenyum "Aku akan segera kembali ke rumah Yamanka dan menjalankan bisnis keluarga, seperti yang kau minta ayah"

Inoichi dari awal tidak setuju anaknya jadi artis, tapi apa daya dia tidak mampu berkata tidak pada putrinya. Pria itu bahagia akhirnya Ino akan meneruskan bisnis Yamanka dari generasi ke generasi.

"Tidak semudah itu Ino, Kau masih harus menyelesaikan kontrak-kontrakmu yang tersisa. Baru kau benar-benar bisa mudur dari bisnis ini"

"Apa kau akan kembali ke apartement mu?" Tanya Inoichi pada putrinya

Wanita pirang itu menggeleng "Aku harus menyelesaikan janjiku dengan Sai"

Lalu Inoichi memandang Sai dengan tajam dan mengancam "Kau jangan pernah menyentuh putriku lagi"

"Sudah ayah, Sudah" Ino mencoba menenangkan sang ayah.

Akhirnya Shikamaru dan Inoichi meningalkan rumah Sai. Ino pun itu pun berjanji akan menemui mereka untuk makan siang di rumah Keluarga besar Yamanka Besok.

.

.

"Shikamaru apa pendapatmu tentang pria itu?" Inoichi bertanya pada Shikamaru yang tengah menyetir.

"Menurutku dia agak aneh, tapi bisa dipercaya. Paman dia akan melindungi Ino dan dia sudah melakukannya"

"Tapi pria itu tidak akan melindungi Ino dari dirinya sendiri, Kau tahu aku hanya ingin putriku bahagia"

"Biarkan Ino memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri paman, Kita hanya bisa membantu" Ujar pria berambut nanas itu bijak.

.

.

Sai masih memikirkan kemarahan ayah wanita itu dan merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya dia terbawa nafsu. Sai mendekati Ino yang tengah berdiri di counter dapur meminum kopinya.

"Sai, Seharusnya kau duduk saja nanti luka mu terbuka lagi, kau kan bisa memanggilku" Ino khawatir dengan luka tembak Sai walau pria itu bilang dia tidak akan apa-apa.

"Gorgous aku minta maaf soal tadi pagi" Sai meraih rambut Ino yang panjang , Merasakan textur lembut helaian pirang dalam gengamannya.

Ino menatap pria itu dengan lembut "Sai tidak perlu minta maaf. Menurutku itu bukan sebuah kesalahan"

"Tapi ayahmu marah"

"Jangan dipikirkan Sai, Ayahku hanya over protective lupakan apa yang dia katakan. Kita berdua sudah dewasa dan bisa bertanggung jawab dengan pilihan kita"

" Bila kau berkata begitu baiklah. Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?"

Wanita itu menarik Sai mendekat dan menyunggikan senyum sugestif nya "Bagaimana kalau ronde kedua"

"Belum puas ?" Sai balas tersenyum. Kemarahan Inoichi terlupakan seketika.

Wanita berambut pirang itu menggeleng lemah, rona merah bersemu di pipinya

"Hm.. Disini saja, Kamar tidur terlalu jauh" Ucap Sai dan dia mulai menciumi wanita itu.

.

.

Ino terbangun dengan perasaan lebih baik walau badannya pegal-pegal. Dia memandang pria yang sedang tidur pulas disebelahnya Sai pastinya kelelahan. Wanita itu tersenyum sendiri dia membuat Sai berkerja keras. Ino turun dari tempat tidur tanpa suara dan mandi. Dia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk press conference hari ini dan makan siang bersama keluarganya. Dalam dua hari banyak hal yang terjadi pada dirinya. Hingga dia tidak sempat berpikir dan memilah-milah emosinya apa lagi memikirkan rencana masa depan. Ino butuh waktu untuk merenung. Terutama memikirkan perasaanya pada Sang tuan rumah.

Sai memicingkan mata, Silau dengan sinar matahari pagi yang masuk dari celah-celah gorden kamarnya. Dia terbangun sendirian. Wanita itu sepertinya sudah pergi. Bila wangi musim semi tidak tertinggal di kamarnya Sai pasti yakin apa yang terjadi kemarin hanya mimpi belaka. Ia menatap tangannya dengan kemasgyulan. Tangan yang telah dikotori oleh darah telah menyentuh sesuatu yang begitu elok. Sai khawatir bunga yang dia sentuh perlahan-lahan akan mati. Deidara menyandra dan menyakiti Ino karena dia. Bila Ino diasosiasikan dengan dirinya. Wanita itu akan terus-menerus dalam bahaya. Sai tidak yakin akan bisa melindunginya. 'apa aku harus menjauhinya?' sepertinya itu satu-satunya jalan menghindarkan Ino dari hal yang dia tidak inginkan.

Ponselnya berdering. Ino menelponya.

"Sai, aku tidak membangunkanmu kan?"

"Tidak gorgeous aku sudah terbangun dari tadi, ada apa kau pergi pagi-pagi sekali?"

"Maaf tadi kau tertidur lelap jadi aku tidak ingin menganggumu. Hari ini aku ada pers conference dan aku tidak akan pulang Sai. Aku akan menginap di rumah orang tuaku jadi jangan tunggu aku untuk makan malam"

"Baiklah" Sai menutup telpon bangun dari tempat tidur. Walau Kakashi menyarankan dia untuk beristirahat tapi Sai memutuskan untuk berlatih sudah lama dia terlalu santai dengan kehidupan sipilnya.

.

.

"Ah, Akhirnya selesai juga, pertanyaan para wartawan begitu absurd" Ino meregangkan tangannya ke atas, mencoba mengurangi ketegangan yang dialami otot-ototnya pundaknya.

"Jawaban mu lebih absurd lagi, begitu banyak bohongnya" Shikamaru menanggapi, Pria itu tengah membuka sekaleng bir. Pekerjaan ini bener-benar melelahkan mental. Apalagi untuk orang malas seperti dia.

"Tapi masih masuk akal kan…Eh Choji, Shika. Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut aku makan siang bersama di rumah Yamanaka?" Usulnya riang. Bila dia membawa Shika dan Choji sang ayah tidak akan mengintrograsi nya. Ino sayang dengan sang ayah tapi Inoichi terlalu ingin tahu dan ikut campur. Dia selalu lupa putrinya bukan anak-anak lagi

"Tidak Ino, Kami tidak mau menjadi tameng mu" Jawab Choji.

"Ah kalian tidak setia kawan. Apa begini saja persahabatan trio Ino-Shika-Cho?" wanita itu mengerutu.

"Ino, Jangan bawa-bawa persahabatan bila kau dalam masalah. Bila kau merasa menjadi kawan yang baik kau tidak akan membuat ulah yang membuat aku dan Choji kerepotan" Pria berambut nanas itu jengkel dengan tingkah pola Ino yang tidak berubah dari kecil.

.

.

Sakura berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya, Sudah dua hari dia mencoba menghubungi Sasuke tapi tidak ada balasan. Bahkan nomer handphonenya sudah tidak aktif lagi dia juga sudah mencari ke rumahnya tapi rumah itu kosong. Wanita itu khawatir tiba-tiba Sasuke menghilang begitu saja setelah insiden di acara penghargaan itu. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan terrorist Akatsuki itu.

Sakura tanpa sengaja mengetahui aktivitas Sasuke di dunia hitam, Dia sedang membuntuti Sasuke ternyata pria itu tengah bertemu dengan Orochimaru. Semua orang tahu siapa Orochimaru dia adalah anggota dewan terhormat konoha yang juga dirumorkan sebagai pimpinan sindikat mafia. Pria itu selicin ular dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang mampu membuktikan keterlibatannya dan memasukan dia ke penjara.

Dia mendengar Orochimaru meminta Sasuke menyingkirkan beberapa orang untuknya dan sebagai gantinya dia memberi Sasuke informasi tentang akatsuki yang dia curi dari badan intelegent konoha. Dia tidak mendengar banyak karena Sasuke keburu menyadari keberadaanya. Pria itu memintanya tutup mulut dan dia setuju asal Sasuke berkencan dengannya. Hari itu dia mengetahui pria yang dia idolakan ternyata adalah seorang criminal. Tapi bukannya merasa takut dan mundur Sakura malah merasa simpati. Sasuke pasti punya alasan besar melakukan kejahatan hanya untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang sekelompok terrorist. Apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke inginkan dari kelompok akatsuki sampai dia rela menjual jiwanya pada orochimaru.

Sakura teringat Sai, Pria itu mungkin tahu dimana Sasuke. Tapi dia tidak punya kontak dengan sang pelukis itu. 'Ino pasti tahu dimana aku bisa menemukan Sai', Wanita berambut pink itu pun segera mengirimkan pesan pada mantan sahabatnya.

.

.

Ino Yamanaka tiba di rumahnya, Sudah lama dia tidak menginjakan kaki di rumah keluarga besar Yamanaka.

"Ayah, Ibu aku pulang" teriak wanita itu. Kedatangannya disambut pelukan dan air mata oleh ibunya.

"Ino, Ibu senang melihat mu baik-baik saja"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bu. Jangan Khawatir lagi"

"Ah, Kau datang sendiri? Ku pikir kau akan mengajak tunangan mu itu" Tanya inoichi iseng menganggu putrinya

"Ayah, Jangan mengodaku kau sudah tau kami tidak ada apa-apa"

"Tapi di acara gossip hari ini di beritakan kau bertunangan dan akan menikah dengan Shimura. Aku sakit hati putriku tidak memberitahuku secara langsung"

"Ayolah ayah, Kau tahu itu semua bohong, sudah jangan mengolok-olok aku lagi, Lagipula lelaki macam apa yang nonton acara gosip" Ino cemberut.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam, Makananya sudah siap. Ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi. Terutama pria yang bernama Sai Shimura itu" Ibunya mengedipkan mata pada Ino

"Ah Ibu, Jangan ikut-ikutan"

Makan siang berlangsung dengan hangat, Ino senang bisa berkumpul dengan orang tuanya. Dia menceritakan semuanya. Kengerian dan ketakutan yang dia alami. Aksi kejar-kejaran dan tembak-tembakan dalam mobil. Sampai akhirnya dia diselamatkan oleh pasukan khusus.

.

.

Wanita berambut pirang itu tengah bersantai di teras rumah. Memandangi kebun yang indah. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok pria yang tadi pagi masih tertidur 'Apa Sai baik-baik saja sendirian di rumah?' Ino mengkhawatirkan Sai. Dia masih belum sembuh. Ino heran dengan dirinya sendiri mengapa dia merasa berat hati meningalkan Sai walau untuk semalam. Ino tidak memungkiri dia perduli pada Sai tapi perasaanya tidak jauh-jauh dari simpati pada seorang teman yang sendirian dan sedang terluka 'Bukankah begitu?' Dia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

Inoichi melihat putrinya sedang merenung "Ino, Kau memikirkan apa?"

"Banyak hal ayah, apa aku sudah mengambil keputusan yang benar?"

"Bila kau sudah merasa bebanmu terangkat maka itu keputusan terbaik walau belum tentu benar"

Wanita berambut pirang itu menghela nafas, menatap langit senja. Inoichi duduk disebelah putrinya.

"Ino, Ini tentang pria itu ya?, Aku bisa melihat ada ketertarikan di antara kalian. Walau pria itu sepertinya sulit mengekspresikan emosinya. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Inoichi adalah pria yang pandai menilai karakter. Dia tahu Sai pria yang baik tapi dia melihat bayangan kegelapan dalam diri pria itu dan Inoichi sangat khawatir bila Ino terlalu dekat dengannya. Kegelapan yang sama akan menyelimuti putrinya.

"Tidak banyak ayah, Aku hanya tahu dia anak angkat Danzo Shimura dan dia ternyata anggota pasukan elit konoha. Tapi aku bisa menebak dia banyak mengalami hal-hal buruk"

"Aku tahu putriku punya hati yang lembut tapi ayah benar-benar berharap kau tidak terlibat dengan pria ini Ino, Seseorang yang tanpa emosi bagaikan cangkang kosong. Sebanyak apapun kau mencurahkan cinta dia tidak akan mengerti apalagi bisa membalas perasaanmu. Lagipula dia berbahaya"

"Ayah, Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya" Wanita itu menegaskan.

"Ya sudah Ino, Ayah akan selalu ada untuk mu" Inoichi mengelus kepala putrinya dengan rasa sayang.

.

.

Malam itu Ino baru mengecek ponselnya. Berharap Sai meninggalkan pesan tapi dia malah melihat pesan dan miscal dari Sakura. Sepertinya wanita berambut pink itu sedang dalam segera dia menghubungi wanita itu.

"Hallo Sakura ada apa?"

"Pig, Kemana saja kau?. Dari tadi aku coba menghubungimu" Nada panik terdengar dari suara Sakura

"Maaf Sakura aku sibuk, Kau tenanglah. Apa yang membuat mu begitu panik"

"Sasuke menghilang" Ino bisa mendengar sahabatnya mulai terisak

"Aku tidak mengerti Sakura, Sasuke menyelamatkanku dari penjahat itu lalu dia mengikuti teman Sai sementara aku ke rumah sakit yang jelas dia masih hidup"

"Sejak hari itu dia tidak ada di rumahnya, ponselnya pun mati. Aku khawatir sekali"

"Sakura kau tenang, Mungkin Sai tahu sesuatu aku akan mencoba menayakannya"

"Terimakasih Ino, Bisa kita bertemu besok?"

"Bailkah jam sepuluh pagi gimana?"

"Ok" dan sekarang dia harus menghubungi Sai.

.

.

Sai baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam. Entah mengapa dia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Rumahnya terasa sepi. Sepertinya kehadiran Ino yamakana selama seminggu telah merubah rutinitas hidup yang dijalaninya bertahun-tahun. Hidup dengan orang lain tidak buruk. Selama ini dia tidak menyadari kesendiriannya karena dia tidak tahu hal lain. Lalu wanita itu muncul. Sekarang ketika wanita itu meningalkanya walau hanya sehari dia sudah merasa enggan untuk kembali sendiri. Tapi Sai sadar Ino harus pergi. Bila tidak dia terpaksa harus membuatnya pergi. Hanya itu yang dia bisa lakukan untuk melindungi temannya. Jangan sampai tragedi dengan Shin terulang lagi

Renungan Sai terputus oleh suara ponsel yang berdering.

"Ino?"

"Maaf Sai bila menganggumu tapi ini penting. Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Sasuke"

"Tidak Ino. Kakashi membawanya ke markas lalu pria itu pergi setelah pertemuan empat mata mereka"

"Jadi kau juga tidak tahu. Sakura panic karena tidak bisa menghubungi Sasuke dan dia juga tidak ada di rumahnya. Sasuke menghilang" Jelas wanita itu.

Sai berpikir apakah mentornya sudah tahu tentang ini. Bila Sasuke menghilang dia pasti mencari Itachi. Mungkinkah Kakashi memberitahu Uchiha dimana sang kakak berada?.

Sai tidak ingin menceritakan prihal Itachi Uchiha pada siapapun karena itu top secrets konoha."Minta Sakura untuk tidak panik, Aku yakin Uchiha pasti akan kembali setelah menyelesaikan urusannya"

"Terima kasih, Selamat malam Sai"

"Selamat malam gorgous"

Sai pun beranjak ke kamar tidur menatap ranjangnya yang kosong dengan perasaan yang tidak dia pahami. Dia ingin Ino disana bersamanya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. 'Tidak semua keinginan harus menjadi nyata' Pria itupun merebahkan tubuhnya mencoba untuk tidur.

.

.

"Sakura… " Ino melambaikan tangan pada temannya, Dia melihat dengan jelas kekhawatiran terpancar dari mata hijau Sakura, Wajahnya juga tampak kuyu. Ino tidak menyangka Sakura benar-benar mencintai Sasuke seperti itu.

"Hi Ino, Kau dengar sesuatu" Sakura tersenyum lemah

"Maaf, Aku sudah bicara dengan Sai. Dia juga tidak tahu. Kau benar-benar menyukai Sasuke ya Sakura?"

"Iya Ino, Walaupun dia dingin padaku tapi terkadang dia bisa baik juga. Apa kau masih menyukai Sasuke Ino?"

Wanita pirang itu tertawa rendah "Ah, Aku tidak benar-benar suka pada Sasuke mungkin aku terpesona dengan tampangnya saja"

"jadi kau jatuh cinta pada Sai kalo begitu"

"Ah..Mengapa kalian semua mengira begitu, Aku heran"

"Ino, kau sadar tidak selalu tertarik pada tipe cowok berambut gelap dan mysterius dan chemistry kalian saat acara penghargaan itu tidak bisa bohong"

"Nah, Aku hanya tertarik padanya secara fisik." Lalu wanita pirang itu merubah topic "omong-omong Sasuke menyelamatkanku, Dia membuntuti anggota akatsuki itu bahkan membunuh satu dari mereka. Aku terkejut Sasuke punya kemampuan bertarung dan dia juga punya senjata bukankah itu illegal Sakura. Kau tahu sesuatu?"

" Kau lupa ya. Sasuke pernah belajar di sekolah militer. Jadi benar dia mengejar akatsuki, Aku ingin tahu mengapa dia begitu terobsesi dengan kelompok terrorist itu. Ino, Sasuke juga berkerja untuk Orochimaru dan pria itu yang memberi akses Senjata pada Sasuke"

"Kau tahu dia seperti apa dan masih mencintainya"

"Bila aku memberitahumu Sai Shimura itu juga berbahaya apa kau akan menjauhinya Ino?" Mata hijaunya menatap Ino.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang Sai?"

"Tidak banyak. Kau ingat Ino, waktu kuliah aku magang di rumah sakit. Sai selalu mejadi pasien disana dan aku pernah merawatnya. Tiap kali dia sembuh tak berselang berapa lama dia akan di rawat lagi. Patah tulang, luka tembak, tertusuk, Malnutrisi. Sepertinya dia terlibat hal-hal berbahaya dan lebih aneh lagi Ino tak seorang pun pernah menjenguknya. Dia selalu sendirian dan hampir tak pernah bicara. Dia menghabiskan waktu untuk melukis. Pandangan matanya selalu kosong. Selama aku disana Sai tidak pernah menunjukan emosi sediktpun aku mencoba mengajaknya bicara terus menerus walau dia tidak pernah menjawab tapi akhirnya dia mengingat namaku"

"Dia masih sama seperti itu Sakura. Dingin dan tidak berperasaan tapi sepertinya dia ingin mencoba mengerti dan terhubung dengan orang lain dan dia melindungiku Sakura"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Ino"

"tidak ada, Aku perduli pada Sai. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia sendirian. Sai mengatakan padaku Sasuke pasti akan kembali setelah urusannya selesai"

"Itu bila dia selamat Ino. Sepertinya Sai tau apa urusan Sasuke dan dia tidak memberitahu kita. Huff ya sudahlah aku hanya bisa berdoa dan menunggu" ujar wanita itu pasrah

Wanita pirang itu meraih tangan sahabatnya mencoba membesarkan hati Sakura "Sasuke pasti kembali dan aku senang kita berteman lagi setelah sekian lama bermusuhan karena alasan remeh"

"Aku juga senang Ino, Kita berdua sama-sama sudah jadi dewasa"

"Ek.. Jangan ingatkan aku soal jadi dewasa forehead"

"Kenapa? Kau masih suka berfantasi pangeran tampan berkuda putih. Wake up Ino Prince charming itu tidak eksis seharusnya kau tahu soal itu lebih dari aku" Sakura terkekeh-kekeh Ino tidak banyak berubah.

"Kau benar Sakura, Bila aku menunggu prince charming datang aku tidak akan menikah-menikah dan ayah ku akan marah-marah. Dia sudah membicarakan prospek untuk punya cucu"

"Oh, Kita berumur hampir tiga puluh dan masih single. Wajar saja orang tua kita khawatir"

"Sampai kapan kau akan mencintai Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin perasaan itu akan hilang mungkin juga tidak, Kau tidak bisa memilih dan meminta jatuh cinta dengan siapa" Wanita berambut pink itu menarik nafas dan meminum tehnya yang telah dingin "Lalu apa kau akan jatuh cinta pada Sai?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta padanya. Dia terlalu kompleks"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu awalnya. Sayang sekali bila perasaan itu datang kau tidak bisa mengelak"

"Kau pikir begitu?"

"Iya Ino, Kau bisa membohongi dirimu tapi tidak bisa membohongi hatimu"

.

.

Sai menghabiskan sorenya untuk melukis. Lalu dia memutusakan untuk membaca sambil menunggu Ino pulang. Terdengar Suara mobil dan pintu dibuka.

"Sai, Aku pulang" Teriak wanita itu lantang

"Selamat datang gorgeous" Sai menyambut Ino dengan senyum

"Kuharap kau belum makan, karena aku membeli Chinese food" Lalu Dia membawa semua bungkusan ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam mereka. "Dan kau Tuan, Tidak usah berdiri kita makan di sofa saja" Dengan tangkasi Ino membawa piring-piring itu ke ruang duduk dimana Sai berada.

Sai menerima piringnya "Terima kasih gorgeous"

"Apa yang kaulakukan seharian Sai"

"Tidak banyak, Melukis dan Membaca itu saja"

"Aku senang menghabisakan waktu dengan orang tua ku. Sudah lama juga aku tidak berkunjung. Aku juga bertemu Sakura hari ini. Dia benar-benar mencemaskan Sasuke. Sai bisa kau bantu Sakura?" Ino memohon.

"Maaf, Ino…saat ini aku masih non-aktif. Meskipun aku tahu sesuatu aku tidak bisa membocorkannya"

"Aku mengerti Sai" Ino menghabiskan makanannya lalu menatap Sang tuan rumah "Apa kau merindukanku?"

"Rindu? Aku tidak mengerti"

Dalam hati Ino marah-marah 'Pria ini pintar tapi bebal' kemudian dia bertanya lagi "Apa kau merasa ada yang berbeda ketika aku tidak ada?"

"Iya rumah kembali sunyi"

"Oh jadi selama ini kau berangapan aku membuat ribut di rumahmu?" Ino naik pitam.

"Kau memang ribut Ino, tapi aku tidak mengeluh"

Sai selalu merusak mood. Bagimana jatuh cinta dengan pria macam ini. "Sai kau harus mandi dan menganti perbanmu apa kau perlu bantuan?"

"Gorgeous, Kau menawarkan diri membantuku mandi?" Mata pria itu membesar tidak percaya

"Bila kau mau. Tapi mandi saja ya"

"Hm.. mungkin kau akan merubah pikiranmu nanti saat melihatku telanjang" Sai tersenyum menjanjikan sesuatu yang lain.

"Ah, Mesum" Teriak Ino sambil melemparkan bantal pada Sai


	9. Chapter 9 : Selamat tinggal

**Disclaimer : All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **a/n : Ah terimakasih buat yang masih nongkrong dan ngereview fic ini. Sepertinya saya sedang baper karena niatnya bikin lemon yang super asem eh malah jadi mellow. semoga chapter kali ini yang cukup kental dramanya masih bisa membuat kalian merasa terhibur. ditunggu komen nya.**

 **Warning : Mature content, Lemon (under 18 don't read)**

Chapter 9 :

 **Selamat tinggal.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga minggu berlalu. Sai melukis di rumah kacanya. Pria itu berhenti melukis sejenak untuk mengamati bokong indah milik seorang wanita pirang yang tengah menunduk untuk mencabuti semak-semak liar di rumpun bunga mawar. Seminggu lagi masa damainya berakhir dan dia tidak akan bisa lagi diam-diam mengagumi bokong sexy di hadapannya.

Begitu Sai pulih dia harus melacak keberadaan jaringan Akatsuki di Konoha, Markas telah besar mengetahui bahwa Sasuke menghilang tapi menemukan si bungsu Uchiha itu bukan fokus utama mereka saat ini. Pemboman yang dilakukan Deidara dan Sasori sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh Itachi. Bila Itachi tau sudah pasti pria itu akan memberikan peringatan pada mereka. Mungkin yang mereka takutkan terjadi. Keberadaan Itachi di organisasi Akatsuki sebagai informan konoha telah terbongkar.

"Sai.." Wanita itu memanggilnya "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Setelah sebulan mengamati Sai dari dekat Ino menyadari pria itu tidak punya banyak ekspresi tapi sedikit petunjuk dan kebiasaan membuat Ino memahami apa yang tengah melintas dikepalanya. Ino menyadari Sai memperhatikannya begitu lama sudah jelas pria itu memikirkan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan dirinya.'hum apa mungkin dia memikirkan trik baru yang bisa mereka praktekan nanti' baru memikirkannya saja Ino sudah excited. Tinggal dengan Sai benar-benar menyenangkan buat Ino. Dia tidak ingin pergi.

"Seminggu lagi aku akan pergi untuk misi, sebaiknya kau kembali ke apartement mu gorgeous"

"Apa maksudmu Sai?" Ah yang Ino takutkan terjadi.

"Dengar bila aku pergi kau akan sendirian di rumah ini, Kau tidak suka sendirian jadi lebih masuk akal bila kau kembali ke apartement mu"

"Bila kau sudah kembali, apa aku bisa tinggal disini lagi?" Wanita itu memandang Sai penuh harap. Ino terlanjur menyukai rumah ini, Dia suka menata kebunnya dan mengatur segalanya. Selama sebulan ini ino merasa layaknya nyonya rumah.

Kenapa wanita itu membuat semuanya semakin sulit saja "Dengar Ino, Aku membuatmu tinggal disini karena aku perlu melukis, tapi sekarang aku punya pekerjaan lain dan melukis bukan lagi prioritasku kau mengerti? Perjanjian kita berakhir sampai disini" Sai tidak ingin mengucapkan semua kata-kata itu tapi inilah kenyataan.

Mengapa mendengar kata-kata Sai yang dingin membuat hatinya terasa sesak karena dia merasa tidak dibutuhkan, Ino tidak ingin meneteskan air mata. Yang diakatakan pria itu semua benar mereka berdua tidak punya ikatan apa-apa. Ino tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya untuk tinggal disana bersama pria itu bila Sai tidak menginginkan hal yang sama.

Wanita itu memasang topengnya. Dia tidak ingin Sai mengetahui kata-katanya telah menyakiti Ino, Karena memang seharusnya wanita itu tidak sakit hati tapi dia menghabiskan waktu sebulan bersama Sai. Mereka tinggal bersama. Tidur di ranjang yang sama bercinta tiap hari layaknya suami istri hanya tanpa surat nikah. Ino merasa mereka menjadi begitu dekat. Wajar bila tumbuh perasaan apalagi dia seorang wanita yang emosional mudah terikat dengan seseorang. Dia tidak berhak marah bila Sai ternyata tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama. Dalam hati dia mengerang dan menepok jidatnya 'Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya, bodoh sekali'

"Ok, Aku mengerti Sai. Aku akan berkemas dan pergi tiga hari lagi" Lalu wanita berambut pirang itu melanjutkan membersihkan semak-semak mawar tanpa keriangan yang tadinya dia pancarkan.

Sai merasa bersalah. Dia tidak ingin wanita itu pergi tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Sai tidak punya pilihan selain menyingkirkan wanita itu dari hidupnya. Keselamatan Ino jauh lebih penting ketimbang menuruti ego nya. Sebagus apapun harinya di lewati bersama Ino tidak lebih penting dari nyawa wanita itu.

Syukurlah Ino selalu optimis dari pada merasa kecewa karena Sai memintanya keluar dari rumah itu. Ino memutuskan untuk membuat hari-hari terakhirnya dirumah itu bersama Sai menyenangkan. Lagipula walaupun mereka tidak serumah lagi mereka masih bisa berteman dan mungkin mempertahankan status friend with benefit sampai Ino bosan. Sai benar untuk apa dia tinggal sendirian disini bila Sai tidak ada. Pria itu tidak mengatakan tidak ingin berjumpa dengannya lagi jadi Ino masih punya kesempatan. Yamanaka Ino menolak untuk jadi pesimis.

"Sai" Ino memanggil pria itu dengan lembut. Sai yang tengah duduk di sofa meletakan buku yang dibacanya untuk mengamati wajah wanita itu. Sepertinya dia tidak sedih lagi karena wanita itu tersenyum padanya. Ino tanpa mau-malu duduk di pangkuan pria itu kemudian mengaitkan kedua tangannya di leher Sai." Mau kencan denganku?"

Alis Sai terangkat "Kencan?"

"Kau belum pernah pergi kencan kan?"

Sai mengeleng

"Ok, Kalau begitu kita pergi jam enam sore. Aku akan membuat reservasi makan malam di restaurant favorite ku sekarang " Ino meraih ponselnya dan membuat reservasi untuk mereka "ah Ini sudah jam setengah lima aku akan mandi dan bersiap-siap. Sai tolong dress up sedikit jangan pakai jeans dan T-shirt" Ino langsung meluncur menuju kamarnya. Meningalkan Sai kebingungan.

Sai menuruti perintah Ino, sebelum jam enam pria itu sudah duduk lagi di sofa mengenakan sweater khasmir hitam yang dipadukan dengan celana panjang abu-abu. Terlihat casual simple tapi elegant. Ino masih belum keluar juga dari kamarnya. Sai heran mengapa Ino butuh waktu satu setengah jam hanya untuk mandi dan berganti pakian.

Lalu Ino muncul, Sai terpana dia sudah tahu wanita itu cantik secara estetik dan dia juga sudah hapal setiap lekuk dan sudut tubuhnya yang telanjang tapi tetap saja dia merasa debaran jantungnya meningkat melihat Ino Yamanaka terbalut gaun ungu sepanjang lutut yang memamerkan bahu dan leher jenjangnya.

Sai meringis ketika memperhatikan leher dan bahu wanita yang seharusnya putih dan mulus itu. ternodai bekas-bekas percintaan panas mereka. Sai mengutuk dirinya yang hobi meningalkan jejak di tubuh Ino. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia merasa harus menandai wanita itu dan wanita itu juga tidak mencoba menutupinya atau melarangnya melakukan itu

"Siap?" Tanya Ino pada Sai.

Mereka berdua mengunci rumah dan menuju garasi.

.

.

Begitu Ino dan Sai turun dari mobil puluhan kamera sudah menanti mereka, Wanita itu meraih lengan pria disampingnya dan berbisik pada Sai "Tersenyum Ok, Aku tidak tahu mengapa mereka disini"

Para wartawan mulai melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Tuan Shimura apa benar kalian akan segera menikah?" Salah seorang wartawan bertanya, tapi Ino dan Sai melangkah tanpa menjawab

"Nona Yamanaka apakah rumor anda tengah hamil itu benar? Makanya anda buru-buru mau menikah dan mundur dari dunia artis" Seorang wartawan bertanya lagi memprovokasi. Pelipis Ino langsung berkedut tapi wanita itu tetap diam.

"Tuan Shimura apa benar anda dipaksa dan diancam oleh keluarga Yamanaka untuk segera menikahi putrinya?" Ino mulai kehilangan ketenangannya, Bisa-bisanya mereka menduga yang tidak-tidak dan membawa-bawa keluarganya. Ia hampir menyahut kesal pada wartawan. Akhirnya mereka berdiri di pintu masuk.

Dengan satu gerakan, Sai meraih pingang Ino dan mencium wanita itu dengan panas, Suara shutter kamera terdengar mengambil photo mereka. Sai berbalik menatap para wartawan gossip "Aku harap itu menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian, Jadi permisi kami sedang ada kencan" lalu mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam hotel tersebut.

Ino Yamanaka sangat terkejut dengan tindakan spontan Sai. Dia tidak percaya pria itu berimprovisasi. "Mengapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Simple, Aku memberikan sesuatu untuk mereka spekulasikan"

"Wow, Kau beradaptasi dengan cepat"

"Bagian dari pekerjaanku" ucapnya datar.

Mereka duduk di sebuah restaurant yang terletak di lantai lima puluh gedung tertinggi di konoha. Dari jendela mereka bisa melihat indahnya kelap-kelip lampu kota. Lilin menyala dan Champagne telah dibuka. Ino mengangkat gelasnya "Mari bersulang Sai, Untuk merayakan kebersamaan kita yang singkat dan menyenangkan" terdengar sedikit kepahitan dalam nada suara wanita berambut pirang itu. Sai sudah tentu tidak menyadarinya. Dia meniru gesture Ino dan menyunggingkan satu-satunya senyum yang dia tahu "untuk kesuksesan mu gorgeous" Lalu mereka menyesap minumannya.

Mereka menikmati hidangannya tanpa banyak bercakap-cakap, Sai memang bukan seorang conversasionalist dan Ino sedang tidak berminat basa-basi tapi mereka nyaman dengan kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Ino tidak apa-apa kalau kita terlalu banyak minum?" Sai tidak mabuk tapi dia sudah mengkonsumsi lebih dari standar yang diperbolehkan untuk mengemudi

"Tidak masalah Sai, Kita bisa check in di hotel ini dan pulang besok" Ino menghabiskan gelas nya yang ke empat. Dia sudah merasa badannya sedikit hangat dan merasa pikirannya sedikit berkabut

"Sepertinya Ide bagus" Sai tidak ingin berurusan dengan polisi hanya karena menyetir dalam kondisi tidak dizinkan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini Sai?"

"Kembali menjalankan pekerjaanku di militer"

"Aku ingin tahu mengapa tiba-tiba kau memutuskan untuk kembali melakukan pekerjaan berbahaya itu?" Dalam hati Ino berandai-andai bila saja Sai tidak kembali pada pekerjaan lamanya mungkin dia dan Sai masih akan tinggal bersama. Tapi bila Sai tidak ada disana menembak deidara yang memegang granat mungkin Ino sudah tamat.

"Aku akhirnya menemukan tujuan dan motivasi gorgeous. Karirku di militer adalah permintaan ayah angkatku dan ketika dia meninggal aku merasa tidak punya tujuan lagi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Tapi serangan mereka waktu itu menyadarkanku. Aku ingin melindungi warga konoha dengan kemampuanku"

Bila Sai peka dia akan melihat cinta dan kekaguman terpacar dari mata Ino Yamanka tapi dia begitu bebal apalagi menyangkut emosi. Sai tidak paham apa yang sedang dirasakan wanita itu. itu bukan ekspresi yang sama dibuat Ino ketika menyeretnya ke tempat tidur dia pernah melihat Ino membuat ekspresi ini sebelumnya.

Ino telah menghabiskan dessertnya dan meminum gelas terakhir dari champagnenya. Semua alcohol dan gula yang dia konsumsi membuatnya merasa ceria. Sai tidak mencintainya tapi pria itu menginginkannya. Ino bisa hidup dengan itu sama sekali tidak buruk.

"Sai, Aku merasa mabuk"

"Kau bisa berdiri?, Sebaiknya kau beristirahat"

"Ayo check in kalau begitu" Usul Ino.

Sai berdiri untuk mengandeng Ino, dia melihat noda coklat tertingal di sudut bibirnya. Lalu dia meraih dagu wanita berambut pirang yang sedikit bingung

"Apa ada yang aneh Sai?"

"Sepertinya kau makan dengan berantakan"

Ino memekik kecil terkejut saat merasakan lidah pria itu menjilati ujung bibirnya

"Sekarang sudah bersih" Pria itu tersenyum lagi tanpa dosa.

Malam ini terasa aneh, Sepertinya Sai bertindak di luar karakter. Pria itu mulai mengambil insiatif biasanya Ino harus meminta atau memerintahkan Sai untuk melakukan sesuatu. Selalu Ino yang menginisiasi sepertinya malam ini akan sedikit berbeda.

Ino berhasil berjalan sampai depan meja resepsionist, tapi kemudian dia merasa melayang-layang. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan lurus. Sai yang khawatir dengan mudahnya mengendong Ino ala bridal-style ke kamar mereka dan membaringkan wanita itu di ranjang yang lebar.

Wanita itu menutup matanya dan merasa kepalanya berputar-putar. Jelas dia minum terlalu banyak tapi biasanya mabuknya akan hilang bila berkeringat. Sai duduk di tepi ranjang membuka sepatunya dia sama sekali belum merasa lelah.

"Sai bantu aku melepas bajuku, tidak nyaman tidur dengan pakian lengkap" Wanita itu berguling menelungkup. Ia terlalu pusing untuk berdiri.

Sai dengan patuh menuruti permintaan wanita itu. perlahan dia menarik turun resleting gaun ungu tersebut dan dengan sengaja membiarkan jari-jarinya menyentuh kulit pungung Ino yang lembut.

Ino gemetar dan mendesah, Sai kadang-kadang bisa menjadi pengoda juga. Seringan apapun sentuhan pria itu dikulitnya selalu membuat Ino bereaksi seolah dia menderita hypersesitivitas.

"Kau bisa duduk?"

Wanita itu menurut dan membiarkan Sai melepas bajunya. Dia lebih nyaman sekarang hanya mengenakan pakian dalamnya.

Sai mendaratkan ciuman singkat di kening wanita itu "Kalau begitu tidurlah Gorgeous,kau terlihat lelah"

Ino menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, bibirnya mencebik tampak sedikit kecewa. Ino mengharapkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Dia bahkan memilih pakian dalamnya yang paling sexy untuk malam ini dan Sai mengabaikanya begitu saja. Sepertinya pria itu sedang tidak berminat.

Sai melepas sweaternya dan bergabung dengan wanita berambut pirang itu diranjang. Dia meraih Ino dan memeluk wanita itu dari belakang, merasakan hangat tubuh wanita itu di dadanya yang telanjang, Sai mendengar nafas teratur dan dengkuran ringan dari bibir wanita itu. Ino telah terlelap dan perlahan kantukpun menyerang pria itu. Kelopak matanya mulai terasa berat. Ini akan menjadi malam terakhir yang dia habiskan bersama Ino dalam pelukannya. Sai tidak ingin melepaskan wanita itu tapi dia harus. Pria itupun terlelap dalam tidur tanpa mimpi. Dia merasa damai.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha bersandar di pintu mobilnya yang terparkir di tengah-tengah reruntuhan pabrik di pinggir kota konoha. Dia menanti seseorang. Aneh mereka membuatnya menunggu. Dengan hati-hati dia menyelipkan pistol di pingangnya dan menyembunyikan beberapa pisau. Senjata laras panjang tersimpan di dalam mobilnya. Lebih baik dia mempersiapkan diri. Akatsuki tidak bisa di anggap remeh.

Sebuah mobil hitam mendekat, pengemudinya turun. Seorang berpakian serba hitam dan bertopeng.

"Sasuke uchiha, Selamat bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Aku Tobi dan mulai hari ini kau akan bekerja di bawah pengawasanku"

Sasuke menatap pria bertopeng itu dengan bosan "Aku mau bertemu Itachi"

"Tsk..tsk..tsk.. Tidak semudah itu Sasuke. Kau harus membuktikan dirimu dan kesetiaanmu pada organisasi baru kami bisa membawamu ke markas"

"Jadi kau kenal kakakku"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, Kami bekerja pada divisi yang berbeda dan aku tidak selalu menyukai pria itu"

"Ah, Jadi kita punya kesamaan kita membenci orang yang sama. Lalu apa tugasku"

Tobi melemparkan sebuah file padanya. "Kau perlu menyingkirkan orang-orang dalam daftar itu"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengontak mu?" tanya pria berambut biru gelap itu

Tobi menyerahkan sebuah ponsel "Tidak usah khawatir, Kami mengawasimu" Lalu dia meninggalkan Sasuke yang mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan misi pertamanya untuk akatsuki.

Dia merasa kasihan dengan orang-orang yang akan dia habisi tapi sekali lagi pengorbanan ini diperlukan untuk menemukan kakaknya.

.

.

Ino terbangun dan menemukan Sai tengah berdiri di depan jendela menatap pemandangan kota konoha di pagi hari. Entah mengapa wanita itu merasakan atmosfer kemuraman dari sosok pria itu meskipun wajahnya tidak terlihat suram. Ino melangkah dan melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Sai mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Ada apa Sai?"

"Aku tidak ingin kita bertemu lagi" Ucap pria itu dingin. Dia bersyukur sedang memunggungi Ino, Karena dia tidak akan sanggup mengucapkannya bila harus memandang wajah wanita itu.

"Tak cukup kah dengan aku keluar dari rumahmu? Harus kah kau juga membuang hubungan kita" suara wanita itu bergetar

Sai mencoba menjelaskan "Ino, ini hal terbaik untuk mu. Aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu dalam bahaya. Pria sepertiku tidak bisa punya hubungan dengan siapapun. Mengapa kau tidak mengerti"

"Apa hak mu untuk memutuskan apa yang terbaik untukku?" Ucap wanita itu marah. "Tatap aku Sai"

Sai berbalik dan menemukan air mata menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ino meraih tangan pria itu dan meletakannya di pipinya yang basah "Inikah yang kau inginkan. Melupakan semua seolah-olah tak pernah ada?" Baru kemarin Ino berpikir dia dan Sai masih bisa bertemu tapi hari ini pria itu mengandaskan harapannya. Bila ini yang dia inginkan. Ino akan menghormati keputusannya.

Sai merasakan sakit walau dia tidak terluka. Dia tidak sanggup melihat wanita itu menangis "Maafkan aku Ino. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menangis"

"Tapi kau telah membuatku sedih. Jika ini membuatmu lega aku menerima keputusanmu dan kita akan melupakan semua ini pernah terjadi" Hati Yamanka Ino hancur. Sai telah membuat keputusan dan tidak memberikan mereka kesempatan. Dia tidak akan memperjuangkan pria yang tidak ingin diperjuangkan

Sai menyerah dengan dorongan hatinya. Dia meraih wanita itu dan menciumnya "Maafkan aku Ino" Bisiknya pelan.

Dengan berurai airmata Ino berbisik "Sai, aku mencintaimu dan peluklah aku untuk terakhir kalinya" Kata-kata itu terasa berat diujung lidahnya. Tapi dia ingin pria itu tahu apa yang dia rasakan.

Sai memeluk Ino 'apakah ini emosi mengapa terasa begitu menyakitkan' dia mencium pipi wanita itu. Mencoba menghapus airmata yang dia sebabkan.

Ino merasakan bibir dingin Sai di pipinya. Pria itu mengakhiri semuanya karena peduli pada dirinya. Ini sungguh tidak adil. Tidakkah ada jalan lain.

Sai mengendong dan membaringkan Ino di tempat tidur. Mencium bibir yang telah mengucapkan cinta. Kata yang selamanya dia tidak akan pernah mengerti. Ino balas memagut bibir Sai mencurahkan semua perasaannya dalam sebuah ciuman. Dia berharap Sai bisa merasakannya.

Mereka saling menatap, Saling menyentuh mencoba mengingat setiap detailnya. Karena yang akan tersisa hanyalah kenangan. Ino akan selalu mengingat rasa pria itu dalam dirinya. Bagaimana mereka berdua saling mengisi dengan sempurna. Bergerak dengan sinkroni yang sama.

Dia mencoba menengelamkan rasa sakit hatinya dengan kenikmatan sesaat yang diberikan pria itu. memekikkan namanya untuk terakhirkalinya. Sai rebah berbalut peluh dalam pelukannya dan wanita itupun membisikan selamat tinggal.

Yamanka Ino tidak pernah kembali ke rumah Sai shimura.


	10. Chapter 10 : Drama penculikan

**Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typoo, Gaje.**

 **.**

.

.

 **Chapter 10 :**

 **Drama penculikan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino membuka jendela membiarkan dinginnya udara musim gugur berhembus memasuki kamar tidur. Dia membutuhkan udara segar setelah dua hari mengurung diri untuk menata kembali pikiran dan hatinya. Ino menatap bayangannya di cermin. Dia masih terlihat sempurna walaupun binar keceriaan yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya memudar karena kebodohan. Jatuh cinta pada pria yang tak sempurna.

Untuk sementara dia bisa berpura-pura seolah Sai Shimura tidak pernah mucul dalam kehidupannya tapi delusi yang menawarkan kenyamanan instan itu langsung hancur begitu melihat cover tumpukan majalah yang dibawa Shikamaru kemarin malam.

Ino mengisi cangkirnya dengan teh hangat dan duduk dengan santai di sofa. Dia mengambil satu tabloid dari tumpukan majalah yang ditinggalkan sahabatnya di meja. Dengan mata lekat wanita itu mengamati gambar headlinenya. Itu foto dirinya dan Sai sedang berciuman. Ino tidak membaca artikelnya karena dia tidak perduli lagi dengan gossip yang wartawan tulis. Ino mengambil majalah yang lain dan merasa karma buruk sedang bekerja padanya. Saat dia berusaha untuk melupakan Sai malah photo-photo dan berita kemesraan mereka banyak beredar di luar sana.

Dering ponsel menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya

"Halo, Shika…"

"Ino, Kau sudah lihat majalah yang aku bawa? Kau menjadi luar biasa populer"

Ino membuang nafas panjang "lalu?"

"Banyak produser menawarimu kontrak Ino. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tolak saja semua Shika, Aku hanya akan menyelesaikan kontrak yang tengah berjalan. Kau tahu kapan jadwal syuting dan pemotretanku berakhir?"

"Bulan depan semua sudah beres Ino, Mengapa kau bertanya"

"Aku ingin segera pindahan dan menjual apartementku"

"Kau akan tinggal dengan Sai lagi?" Ino kembali di ke apartemenya dua hari yang lalu, tapi wanita itu tidak pulang dengan koper-kopernya. Jadi dia pikir Ino akan kembali ke rumah Sai.

"Tidak, Urusanku dengan Sai sudah beres. Aku mau mencoba bisnis lain"

Sekarang Shikamaru paham mengapa Ino murung, "Eh Ino bagaimana bila aku dan Choji menjemputmu nanti malam. Kita pergi ke tempat barbeque dan minum-minum"

"Ok baiklah" Patah hati sih patah hati but _life goes on_. Ino menutup telpon dan tersenyum kecil. Sai mungkin pergi dari hidupnya tapi dia masih punya teman-teman yang mencintainya. Ino selalu optimis dia percaya suatu hari nanti akan jatuh cinta lagi.

.

.

Sai duduk di Kantor Kakashi. Kedua mentornya sedang menyelidiki tiga kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di Konoha dalam kurun waktu seminggu. Ketiga korban adalah pejabat tinggi konoha mereka semua terbunuh dengan satu tembakan. Pelaku sama sekali tidak meningalkan barang bukti dan jejak apapun selain peluru yang bersarang di tubuh korban. Siapa yang menginginkan kematian mereka?. Ini merupakan pukulan telak bagi konoha, setelah ledakan bom sekarang satu per satu pejabat pentingnya dihabisi.

"Sai, Bisakah kau mengumpulkan lebih banyak informasi? dan tolong awasi semua pejabat tinggi konoha aku merasa pelakunya akan muncul lagi" Kakashi memberikan perintah pada juniornya.

Sai tidak langsung merespon perintah sang kapten, sebenarnya dari tadi dia kesulitan mengikuti dan mencerna informasi yang diberikan mentornya. Itu karena separuh dari pikirannya mengingat seorang wanita pirang yang berurai air mata mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Sai?" Panggilan Yamato membuat Sai tersadar dia sedang di tengah meeting

"Ah, Maaf.. "

Mata kelabu Kakashi menyipit "Sai, Mengapa kau tidak fokus. Ini misi pertamamu setelah tiga tahun absen. Aku tahu kau punya kemampuan tapi tolong jangan biarkan hal lain mengangumu. Saat ini keselamatan para pejabat itu berada di pundakmu"

" Aku mengerti Kakashi-San, Bila aku menemukan sesuatu akan segera aku laporkan"

Pria berambut perak itu menyerahkan setumpuk file pada Sai "Kau pelajari ini, Mungkin kau bisa menemukan petunjuk dan memulai penyelidikanmu"

Sai menerima file itu dan membungkuk "Terima kasih"

Yamato dan Kakashi pun meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk menjalankan tugasnya yang lain.

Sai mulai menyusun team untuk diam-diam melakukan pengawasan pada setiap pejabat tinggi Konoha, Sepertinya pelaku membuntuti korban karena mereka semua terbunuh saat sedang sendirian dan di tembak dari jarak jauh karena peluru yang digunakan adalah milik M107, Snipper rifle yang juga dipakai oleh militer Konoha. Siapapun pelakunya punya keahlian yang hebat dan akurasi tinggi.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha sedang duduk di café menikmati segelas espresso. Tiga nama telah dia bereskan. Tinggal satu nama lagi lalu Tobi akan membawanya menemui Itachi. Selangkah lebih dekat dengan tujuannya. Tapi dia masih belum menemukan cara untuk mengeksekusi Hiasi Hyuuga. Klan Hyugaa sama tua dan terhormatnya dengan Uchiha dan mereka bahkan punya pasukan pengawalan sendiri. Akan sulit sekali menembus keamanan rumah keluarga itu. Apalagi membuntuti Hiasi tanpa ketahuan.

"Hey Teme…" hanya seseorang yang berani memanggilnya seperti itu.

Pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru muncul di hadapannya. "Naruto?"

"Kemana kau menghilang?, Sakura mengkhawatirkanmu Idiot" Naruto kesal karena Sasuke pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi kabar. Apa dia tidak menganggap dirinya sebagai sahabat

"Aku baru saja kembali dari liburan. Kau tau penembakan waktu itu cukup membuat aku trauma" Jawab Sasuke membuat alasan.

"Ano…Naruto-Kun, Maaf menganggu percakapan kalian tapi kak Neji sudah menungguku di parkiran"

Sasuke baru menyadari seorang gadis berambut biru indigo panjang tampak gelisah berdiri di sebelah Naruto

"Ah..Maaf..Maaf. Aku akan mengantarmu kesana. Kenalkan dulu ini temanku Sasuke"

"Hai Sasuke" Gadis itu tersenyum manis

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan bangga "Sasuke, Ini pacarku Hyugaa Hinata"

"Baka sepertimu mendapatkan gadis cantik yang anggun sebagai pacar. Kau sungguh beruntung kali ini"

Mendengar pujian Sasuke Wajah Hinata langsung memerah.

"Sasuke aku mau mengantar Hinata ke parkiran dulu, Nanti kita ngobrol lagi"

Pria itu mengangguk. Sepertinya dia menemukan pion untuk membereskan misinya.

.

.

Itachi Uchiha tengah berusaha meretas file-file rahasia Akatsuki. Dia ingin menemukan siapa sang master dibalik organisasi ini. Itachi bergabung dengan Akatsuki setelah dirinya diumumkan menjadi buronan nomer satu Konoha. Mereka dengan senang hati menampungnya tanpa kecurigaan sedikitpun. Saat itu dia disambut Tobi dan Zetsu.

Identitas asli kedua orang itu juga tidak dia ketahui mereka begitu misterius hanya mereka yang punya kontak langsung dengan sang master. Dengan kemampuannya Itachi berhasil menjadi petinggi Akatsuki dalam waktu singkat tapi tetap dia tidak mendapatkan akses informasi tetang siapa yang membuat Akatsuki menjadi organisasi terrorist. Karena awalnya akatsuki hanyalah kumpulan buronan yang menjadi tentara bayaran yang tujuan utama mereka adalah uang dan kekerasan tapi seseorang atau bahkan mungkin pemerintah telah menginvestasikan uang yang luar bisa banyak pada mereka untuk membuat kekacauan dalam sekala besar.

"Sial sulit sekali menembusnya" Itachi menyerah dan mematikan komputer utama di markas Akatsuki.

Saat yang sama Tobi masuk ke ruangan itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan Itachi?"

"Hanya memeriksa beberapa hal. Siapa yang memerintahkan Deidara dan Sasori mengebom Konoha. Mengapa aku tidak tahu soal ini Tobi?"

"Perintah langsung dariku" Ucap Pria itu dari balik topengnya.

"Mengapa tidak memberitahuku Tobi? Deidara dan Sasori adalah tanggung jawabku sekarang mereka berdua terbunuh"

"Bukan hal penting. Kau tahu aku pemegang perintah tertinggi disini, Kalaupun mereka mati itu sudah resiko. Ada yang hal yang menarik yang ingin kusampaikan padamu" Tobi terdiam sejenak.

"Apa?"

"Adikmu kini bekerja dibawah pengawasanku dan dia mencarimu "

Mendengar info tersebut Itachi sedikit terguncang, tapi dia berhasil menyembunyikan emosinya dari Tobi dengan tetap terlihat tenang. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa bergabung dengan Akatsuki?. Itachi selalu berpikir adiknya hidup dengan bahagia dan tenang.

"Kuharap kau mengawasi dia dengan baik" Ucap Pria itu lalu melangkah meninggalkan Tobi. Seolah tidak perduli.

.

.

Sai merasa frustasi. Sudah dua minggu dia melakukan penyidikan dan sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk. Kecurigaan mengarah pada Orochimaru tapi pria itu tidak punya alasan untuk membunuh pejabat konoha. Orochimaru hanya melakukan hal yang menguntungkan untuk dirinya.

Belum lagi dia dikuntit oleh para wartawan. Seharusnya dia bekerja dalam bayangan tapi momentnya bersama Ino telah mengekspos kehidupan pribadinya untuk santapan pers. Sai tidak lagi bisa tenang bahkan ketika dia sedang dirumahnya sendiri. Bayang-bayang Ino Yamanka menghantuinya siang dan malam. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyingkirkan barang-barang milik Ino yang tertinggal di rumahnya.

Dia tidak bisa terus-terusan memikirkan wanita itu. Sai mengusap wajahnya. Dia lelah dengan perasaan-perasaan asing yang kerap menerpanya. Sekarang dia paham hidup jauh lebih mudah dan objektif ketika tidak merasakan emosi sedikitpun.

"Sai Kau terlihat sedikit kusut, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Yamato heran melihat Sai yang biasanya begitu tenang dan kalem tiba-tiba sering melamun

"Penyelidikanku buntu, Tidak satupun saksi mata dan petunjuk. Mereka juga belum bergerak untuk mengincar pejabat lainnya"

"Sepertinya bukan hanya itu masalahmu, Biasanya pekerjaan tidak membuatmu begitu frustasi"

"Kau benar kapten Yamato, Aku hanya bingung dengan situasiku saat ini"

Kakashi yang baru masuk ke ruangan itu langsung menyela "Masalah wanita?'

"Bagaimana anda tahu Kakashi-san?"

"Sai, Berita dan foto-foto mesra kau dan artis itu terpampang dimana-mana, belum lagi kau tiba-tiba menyuruhku mencari wanita penghibur. Sekarang pertanyaanku seberapa benar berita itu?"

"Semua hanya rekayasa" Jawab Sai datar

"tapi kau memikirkan wanita itu?" tanya Kakashi

Sai mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hm.. Selamat Sai, Usahamu selama tiga tahun berhasil, Kau menyukai wanita itu"

Yamato tersenyum "Selamat Sai, Akhirnya kau merasakan emosi "

Sai tertegun mendengar kata-kata mentornya. Dia menyukai Ino. Tidak pernah terlintas dibenaknya dia akan mampu menyukai seseorang.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan wanita itu?"

"Aku menyuruhnya pergi, Aku tidak ingin dia berada dalam situasi berbahaya karena diriku"

"Keputusan yang tepat Sai" Kata Kakashi. "Waktu akan memudarkan rasa sakitnya, tapi sekarang kau tahu kalau kau bisa merasakan emosi" lanjut pria itu.

Sai hanya diam masih tidak percaya apa yang dia alami ternyata adalah emosi. Sekarang dia bisa pelan -pelan belajar menjadi manusia yang utuh lagi walau dia tidak yakin dia bisa melakukannya tanpa bantuan Ino Yamanka.

.

.

Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan pemotretannya dan poselnya berdering. Nomer yang tidak dia kenal terpampang dilayar. Wanita berambut pink itu memutuskan untuk menjawab.

"Hallo"

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke kau dimana?" Dua minggu yang lalu Naruto berkata dia bertemu Sasuke. Tapi pria itu tidak pernah mencoba menghubunginya atau menemuinya. jadi Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak mencari Sasuke kerumahnya. Dia cukup lega mengetahui Sasuke tidak apa-apa.

"Aku di rumah, Aku ada permintaan"

Oh jadi pria itu menelponya hanya karena ada perlu saja, Sakura kesal dia menghawatirkan Sasuke setengah mati tapi sedikitpun pria itu tidak perduli "apa mau mu?"

"Maukah kau pergi berkencan dengan ku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Sakura langsung merasa bagaikan berada di langit ke tujuh "Kapan?"

"Besok malam, Bisakah kau mengajak Naruto dan pacarnya juga?"

Sakura merasa sedikit kecewa "Mengapa aku harus mengajak Si baka itu juga ?"

"Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak ngumpul-ngumpul"

"Kau benar Sasuke, Kalau begitu kau juga telpon Naruto" Wanita itu menarik nafas buyar sudah harapan untuk kencan romantis dengan Sasuke.

Tak berapa lama Sakura menghubungi Naruto,

"Hoi Baka, apa kabar?"

"Yo, Sakura Aku baik-baik saja, Ada apa?" Suara ceria Naruto menyapa

"Kau sudah dengar soal kencan besok dari Sasuke?"

"Sudah"

"Jadi kau dan hinata datang?. Pokoknya kalian berdua harus datang " Perintah wanita itu

"Baiklah-baiklah. Hinata setuju jadi kita semua berjumpa besok di restaurant ramen ichiraku"

Sakura merasa sangat aneh Sasuke tiba-tiba mengajak mereka semua pergi. Mungkin Naruto tidak sadar tapi Sakura mengenal Sasuke dengan baik. Pria itu pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Sakura berharap tidak akan terjadi suatu yang buruk.

Sementara Sakura mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, Ino Yamanaka sibuk memasukan barang-barangnya dalam kardus. Dia akan pindah ke rumah keluarga Yamanaka. Selama satu bulan dia begitu sibuk mengejar semua jadwal syutingnya. Sekarang dia bisa tenang semuanya benar-benar berakhir dan dia bisa memulai karir baru dan melupakan Sai Shimura. Tidak pernah Ino berhenti memikirkan Sai. Ino tidak menghapus nomer pria itu dari ponselnya. Terkadang dia tergoda untuk mengontaknya tapi harga dirinya berkata tidak. Dia juga masih menyimpan cincin berlian yang diberikan Sai. ' _Aku harus move on secepatnya. Sai pasti menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang-tenang saja dan tidak sedikitpun memikirkanku'._ Tiba-tiba Ino merasa tidak enak badan, Belakangan dia memang cepat lelah. Wanita itu memutuskan tidur sejenak sampai Choji dan Shikamaru datang untuk membantunya pindahan.

Di restaurant Ichiraku Naruto dan yang lainnya tengah menikmati Ramen,

"Paman tolong ramennya satu lagi" teriak pria berambut pirang itu

"Naruto itu sudah mangkok ke lima, Mau makan sebanyak apa kau baka" Sakura berteriak pada kawannya

Hinata hyugaa hanya terseyum kecil melihat Sakura mengomeli Naruto dan Sasuke dengan tenang menikmati ramennya.

"Wah, Sudah lama sekali kita tidak begini" Ujar Naruto sambil meyeruput ramennya.

"Benar, kangen juga ya" Sakura menimbali "Kemana kita pergi setelah ini?"

"Hinata kau mau pergi karoke?" Tanya Naruto pada pacarnya

"Terserah Naruto-kun saja" Gadis pemalu itu merona.

"Teme, Kita pergi karoke ya setelah ini" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan memohon

"Ok, Naruto. Biar aku yang nyetir"

Mereka berempat berada di mobil Sasuke dan Asyik bercakap-cakap, tapi Sakura mulai merasa aneh. Mengapa Sasuke malah melewati jalan-jalan yang sepi. Seharusnya mereka pergi ke pusat kota Konoha dimana area hiburan berada.

"Sasuke, Kemana kau akan membawa kami" Mata hijau Sakura memicing tajam pada pria yang tengah menyetir disebelahnya.

"Teme ini bukan jalan menuju tempat karoke" Naruto memprotes.

"Kalian benar. Aku sedang menculik kalian. Yang aku perlukan sebenarnya Hinata Hyugaa"

"Kau bercanda Sasuke?" Naruto tidak percaya, Sementara wajah Sakura pucat.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya. Dari bawah dashboard dia mengambil sebuah revolver. "Kau pikir aku bercanda?" Dia mengacungkan senjata itu pada Naruto.

"Kau dan Sakura turun" Perintah pria berambut biru gelap itu. Hinata tengah gemetar ketakutan. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Diancam dengan demikian Naruto dan Sakura menurut. Naruto tidak percaya orang yang dia anggap sahabat menodongkan pistol padanya dan menculik pacarnya.

"Sasuke, Apa mau mu dengan hinata" Mata biru naruto berkilat marah.

"Jangan khawatir Naruto aku tidak akan menyakitinya"

Naruto yang marah mencoba memukul Sasuke, tapi pria itu dengan dinginnya menembak kaki Naruto. Pria berambut pirang itu jatuh ke aspal. Sakura dengan cepat menghampirinya. Sementara Hinata menangis di dalam mobil, Ia hendak keluar untuk menghampiri Naruto tapi Sasuke langsung mengancamnya.

"Bila kau keluar dari dalam mobil Hyuuga, Aku akan menghabisi Naruto"

Wanita itu langsung membeku ditempatnya.

Sakura menggunakan scarfnya mengikat luka Naruto dengan erat guna mengurangi pendarahannya

"Kau keterlaluan Sasuke" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan marah

Pria itu mengarahkan pistolnya pada Sakura "Apa kau aku bunuh saja, Kau tahu terlalu banyak dan sangat menggangu" Sasuke hendak menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Tapi Sakura tidak gentar dia tidak menangis dia tidak memohon. Mata hijaunya menatap sepasang Onyx kelam yang diliputi kebencian.

Sasuke berubah pikiran, "Aku biarkan saja kalian disini, Semoga kalian selamat" Pria itu menyeringai dengan kejam dan kembali mengendarai mobilnya, Sementara Hinata hanya sanggup menangis dan berdoa semoga Naruto baik-baiksaja.

Sasuke mengambil handphonenya "Tobi, Aku perlu bantuan aku baru saja menculik putri Hiasi Hyuuga"

"Apa rencanamu?"

"Aku akan memancing Hiasi datang dan membunuhnya"

"Kau nekad juga Sasuke, Bawa dia ke bekas reruntuhan pabrik tempat kita bertemu"

"Baiklah, tolong kau jaga-jaga kemungkinan polisi juga akan datang "

"Tidak masalah, Aku akan mengerahkan beberapa orang untuk mengcover mu"

Sasuke pun memutus telponnya.

Hinata yang dari tadi hanya diam saja menemukan keberanian untuk bertanya, "Kau, Mengapa mengincar ayahku? Hyuuga tidak pernah punya masalah denga Uchiha"

"Aku tidak punya dendam pribadi pada ayahmu, Aku hanya sedang menjalankan perintah. Sebaiknya kau diam dan berhenti bertanya. Bila tidak aku akan membungkamu dengan paksa"

Ancaman Pria itu membuat Hinata gemetar, Dia melihat Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah menembak Naruto. Dia mampu melakukan apa saja. Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuan. Menahan Air mata yang hendak keluar.

.

.

"Sakura apa aku akan mati" Pria pirang itu bertanya pada sahabatnya. Naruto tergeletak di jalan dan kepalanya bersandar di pangkuan Sakura

"Diam Kau baka, Lukamu tidak begitu parah. Tapi kita harus cepat-cepat atau kau bisa kehabisan darah" Wanita berambut pink itu dengan cepat memanggil ambulance, tapi dia tidak ingin menelpon polisi. Dia tidak ingin semua orang tahu Sasuke menculik Putri Hiasi Hyuuga "Aku sudah menelpon ambulance jadi tenanglah Naruto, Kau akan hidup. Tapi kita butuh seseorang untuk menghentikan Sasuke"

Sakura langsung mengontak Ino, "Pig, Ini penting Naruto di tembak Sasuke dan dia juga menculik Hinata. Tolong beritahu Sai"

Wanita pirang itu bingung Sahabatnya luar biasa panic " Tenang Sakura, Jelaskan?"

"Tidak ada waktu pig, beritahu Sai segera. Kita berada di pinggir selatan Kota, Di dekat area industry yang telah di tutup"

"Ok, Aku mencoba menelpon Sai segera" Ino ikut merasa panik untung dia belum menghapus nomer ponsel Sai dari handphonenya.

"tut….tut..tut…"

 _'Ayolah Sai angkat telponnya'_ Ino mondar-mandir di kamar tidurnya

Akhirnya dia lega ketika mendengar suara familiar Sai "Gorgeous?"

Tanpa basa-basi Ino langsung menyampaikan info dari Sakura "Sai dengar, Sasuke menembak Naruto dan menculik Hinata. Mereka sekarang berada di pinggiran kota di dekat wilayah industry yang sudah di tutup. Tolong selamatkan mereka " pinta Ino panik.

Sai yang sedang berada di Markas dengan cepat menemukan Kakashi dan Yamato.

"Kakashi- San, Kapten Yamato. Aku tahu siapa pelaku pembunuhan pejabat tinggi konoha. Saat ini dia tengah menculik putri Hiasi hyuuga"

"Siapa?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, Kita harus segera kesana karena dia telah menembak Uzumaki Naruto"

"Sial Aku tidak menyangka, Selama ini kita mengeluarkan dia dari radar karena tidak mengangapnya berbahaya. Yamato tetap di markas dan coba lacak keberadaan Sasuke. Dan siapkan pasukan untuk melakukan pengepungan bila kau sudah menemukan koordinatnya. Hubungi juga keluarga Hyuuga. Aku dan Sai akan mendatangi Uzumaki Naruto"

Kakashi menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dipingir jalan selatan Konoha dia menemukan Sakura yang terlihat pucat dan Naruto yang pingsan. Mata hijau Sakura Khawatir melihat mobil jeep hitam berhenti di dekat mereka. dia merasa lega ketika melihat Sai turun bersama rekannya yang berambut perak

"Sai, Ambulance belum tiba. Naruto dalam kondisi kritis"

"Sai bawa Naruto ke rumah sakit" perintah Kakashi. "Kau bisa tinggalkan aku disini untuk mencari petunjuk" Lanjut pria itu.

Sai menaikan Naruto ke mobilnya dan Sakura mengikuti. Dalam perjalanan Pria itu menanyai Sakura

"Apa yang terjadi Sakura?"

"Sasuke mengajak aku,Naruto dan Hinata makan malam. Lalu kami ingin melanjutkan pergi karoke. Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa aneh karena Sasuke malah menyetir ke pinggiran kota yang sepi. Dia memaksa kami turun dan ketika Naruto mencoba memukulnya Sasuke langsung menembaknya" Wanita berambut pink itu menjelaskan

"Apa kau tahu mengapa dia menculik Hinata?" Sai kembali bertanya

Wanita berambut pink itu menggeleng, tapi Sai tau apa motif Sasuke. Pria itu pasti mengincar Hiasi Hyuuga.

"Mengapa Kau meminta Ino menelponku?" Lanjut pria itu

"Aku tidak ingin menelpon polisi, karena nanti masalahnya akan diketahui publik"

"Sakura, Kau masih mau melindungi Sasuke?"

"Aku tetap merasa yakin dia masih bisa kembali ke jalan yang benar bila diberi kesempatan"

"Sakura bila Sasuke tertangkap dia akan tetap di hukum" Ucap pria berambut hitam itu tegas.

Sakura tahu tapi dia masih berharap jiwa Sasuke yang jatuh pada kegelapan masih bisa diselamatkan.

.

.

Hiashi Hyuga baru saja meminta Neji datang ke kantornya. Dia hendak menanyakan bagaimana perkembangan hubungan putrinya dan bocah Uzumaki. Dia khawatir pria berandalan itu akan macam-macam dengan putrinya yang pemalu jadi tiap kali mereka kencan dia selalu meminta Neji mengawasi. Cuma malam ini putrinya ngotot untuk pergi tanpa pengawalan. Karena tidak pernah melihat Hinata begitu marah maka Hiashi pun menyetujuinya. Belum sempat dia berbicara ponselnya berbunyi. Wajah pria itu langsung pucat mendengar apa yang dikatakan penelpon. Sekarang dia menyesali keputusan yang baru saja dia buat. Tidak seharusnya dia membiarkan putrinya pergi.

Hiashi menutup ponselnya setelah mendengar ancaman si penelpon dengan marah "Neji, Siapkan senjatamu besok dan bawa ten-ten juga"

Pria berambut panjang itu bingung "Mengapa?"

"Hinata diculik dan penculiknya baru saja menelponku mereka mengingankan tebusan dan aku harus membawanya sendiri" Hiasi tidak akan membiarkan putri satu-satunya di sakiti orang.

"Paman apa ini bukan jebakan? Kita tidak bisa menuruti permintaan mereka"

"Tapi Hinata dalam bahaya Neji. Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya"

Seorang butler datang untuk melapor kepada kepala Klan Hyuga itu "Tuan Hiasi Kapten Yamato dari divisi intelegent datang untuk menemui anda"

"Persilahkan dia kemari"

Yamato memasuki ruang kerja Hiasi Hyuuga. Dari raut wajah pria itu dia bisa membaca kalau mereka sudah menerima info penculikan sang pewaris, "Aku kemari untuk melaporkan bahwa putrimu diculik"

"Aku sudah tahu, Mereka sudah menghubungiku" Hiasi berdiri mencengkram ujung meja kerjanya. Dia terlihat khawatir dan putus asa. Neji berdiri disudut ruangan mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Putri mu diculik Sasuke Uchiha"

"Apa mau pria itu?"

"Menurut dugaan kami dia mengincar nyawamu, Kami mencurigai dia adalah dalang pembunuhan pejabat keuangan, Sekretaris dan Wakil gubernur. Apa yang mereka katakan padamu?"

"Mereka memintaku untuk datang ke hotel yang terletak persis disebelah gedung pemerintahan sendirian mereka mengancam untuk membunuh putriku, Mereka akan mengontak ku lagi besok"

"kalau begitu kita harus membuat rencana tuan Hiasi, Aku tidak bisa melacak keberadaan mereka jadi kita hanya bisa menunggu sebelum bergerak"

Kakashi dan team bantuan kembali ke markas mereka tidak menemukan jejak Sasuke sedangkan Yamato masih berada di kediaman Hyuga. Rekannya telah menginfokan soal telpon yang di terima Hiasi. Mereka mencoba melacak sinyal penelfon tadi sinyalnya telah diacak. Ini bukan pekerjaan penculik amatiran. Pria berambut perak itu merasakan firsat buruk. Dia yakin Sasuke Uchiha tidak bekerja sendirian lalu mengapa mereka memilih bertemu di tempat yang padat dan ramai oleh orang-orang. Bahkan dekat dengan kantor pemerintahan.

.

.

Sakura Haruno memandang Naruto yang masih tidak sadarkan diri akibat pengaruh anastesi terbaring di ranjang. Dia merasa bersalah bila saja dia tidak ikut ikutan memaksa Naruto dan Hinata datang ini tidak akan terjadi. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke menjadi begitu jahat bahkan dia tega menembak Naruto yang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang betah berada disisinya meskipun sikap Sasuke tidak bisa dibilang ramah. Sakura berharap Hinata segera ditemukan bila terjadi sesuatu dengan gadis itu Sakura tidak akan mampu menghadapi Naruto.

Ino Yamanaka sampai di rumah sakit. Dia khawatir sahabatnya mungkin sedang mengalami mental _breakdown._ Wanita itu melangkah dengan buru-buru menuju ruangan tempat Naruto dirawat. Ketika dia akan mengetuk pintu, pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok lelaki dengan mata hitam kelam yang telah mencuri dan mematahkan hatinya. "Sai" Nama lelaki itu langsung meluncur dari mulutnya.

Sai tidak tersenyum. Pria itu memandang Ino hanya sedetik sebelum melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruang perawatan seolah-olah dia tidak melihat wanita berambut pirang yang berdiri dihadapannya. Hati Ino mencelos 'Jadi ini cara Sai, dia bahkan pura-pura tidak mengenalku' bila dia sedang sendirian dia pasti sudah menangis. Tapi Ino kemari untuk Sakura. Dia tidak bisa ikut-ikutan mengalami _break down_ di saat seperti ini.

Sai melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa dia harus kembali ke markas. Mengapa dia harus bertemu dengan Ino Yamanka disaat dia harus fokus dengan pekerjaanya. Sepasang mata aquamarine berkelebat dibenaknya. Mata yang menghantuinya selama sebulan terakhir. Sai tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Ino. Jadi dia menghindari wanita itu untuk saat ini.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" Ino memanggil sahabatnya

Suara Ino menyadarkan Sakura dari renungannya "Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi lihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada Naruto" Sakura menutupi wajahnya. Pundak wanita itu bergetar dan dia mulai terisak "Aku tidak percaya Ino. Pria yang selalu aku idolakan sanggup melakukan hal seperti ini. Pria yang selama ini aku cintai sepenuh hati. Aku tidak tau lagi apa yang harus aku rasakan"

"Shh…Jangan menangis Sakura yang penting Naruto selamat. Tidak ada gunanya berpikir sekarang. Kau bisa memilah perasaanmu bila situasi sudah tenang " Ino memeluk Sahabatnya. Mengapa mereka berdua harus merasa sakit Cuma gara-gara cinta.

.

.

Itachi mengetes senjata baru yang diterima organisasi. Sebuah senjata otomatis model terbaru yang bahkan anggota militer Kirigakure belum punya. Sampai saat ini dia masih belum mendapatkan informasi dari mana sumber pendapatan utama Akatsuki, Semua jawaban ada pada Tobi tapi pria bertopeng itu sangat sekretif licik dan kejam. Dia membuat semua anggota akatsuki percaya mereka bisa memerintah dunia dengan ketakutan. Tapi Itachi yakin Akatsuki hanyalah pion yang digunakan oleh seorang master mind untuk mengerakkan rencananya.

"Nagato, Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Itachi bertanya pada Pria kurus yang duduk diatas kursi roda.

"Tobi memintaku datang untuk mengacak sinyal komunikasi dan meretas sistem keamanan gedung parlemen dan Bank central Konoha. Aku juga sudah merakit beberapa bom dengan kemampuan explosive tinggi tapi Tobi tidak menceritakan detail apa yang akan dia kerjakan atau siapa clientnya" Nagato adalah pria yang jenius meskipun fisiknya sangat lemah. Dia bertanggung jawab dengan masalah IT , Networking dan membuat bom.

"Dia juga tidak memberitahuku apa-apa" Itachi belakangan curiga pada Tobi karena Pria itu selalu bergerak sendiri dan sepertinya kecurigaan itu bersifat mutual karena pria bertopeng itu juga menyisihkannya dari info-info penting organisasi. 'Mengapa dia menyerang Konoha?' itu menjadi pertanyaan besar yang harus dijawab tapi yang lebih penting adalah mengirimkan pesan pada Kakashi secepatnya.

.

.

Di sebuah gudang kompleks pabrik yang telah ditutup. Seorang gadis berambut Indigo terduduk di lantai, Kedua tangan dan kaki nya terikat. Sang penculik bersandar dengan santai di dinding. Ruangan itu begitu gelap. Satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari ponsel yang tengah digengam pria itu.

Hinata merasakan tubuhnya kaku dan tidak nyaman terikat dalam posisi demikian dalam waktu yang lama. Kulit tangannya sudah perih akibat gesekan tali yang begitu erat. "Sasuke-kun mengapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Suara gadis itu bergetar karena rasa takut dan dingin yang menyerangnya.

Sasuke berjongkok di hadapan tawanannya, mata hitamnya memandang iris putih bersemburat lavender, mata yang masih polos. "Tidak ada gunanya aku jelaskan. Gadis sepertimu yang hidupnya selalu damai dan terlindungi tidak akan mengerti rasanya hidup dalam dendam dan kebencian" Mungkin karena sedikit iba Sasuke melepaskan ikatan tangan Hinata. Pria itu meraih dagu Hinata "Jangan coba lari tikus kecil, Di luar sana jauh lebih berbahaya. Sabar saja besok kau akan melihat ayahmu" lalu dia meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian dalam kegelapan.


	11. Chapter 11: Krisis

**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC tingkat tinggi**

* * *

 **Under The Spotlight**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11 :**

 **.**

 **Krisis**

 **.**

 **.**

Kakashi Hatake berdiri di ruangan meeting mempersiapkan strategi penyergapan tapi dia tengah bimbang. Putri Hiashi Hyuga harus diselamatkan di sisi lain dia juga yakin suatu yang buruk sedang menunggu mereka. Dia menerima info dari Itachi kalau Akatsuki sedang berencana menyerang Konoha. Sepertinya bukan suatu kebetulan Sasuke menculik pewaris Hyuga dan Akatsuki berniat meledakan bom kembali di kota ini di saat yang bersamaan. Bagaimana jika keduanya terkait? Bila dia meminta mensterilkan area pertemuan diadakan para penculik akan curiga. Bila dia tidak melakukannya maka korban yang berjatuhan akan bertambah banyak. Para penjahat itu sangat cerdas mereka bisa membaur dengan keramaian dan pasukannya akan sulit menidentifikasi mereka. Lagipula mereka juga bisa menyandera orang-orang yang kebetulan berada disana.

Hiashi hyuga sampai saat ini juga belum menerima info jam berapa dia harus menemui Sasuke di hotel Senju. Mata kelabu pria itu memandangi peta layout bangunan di area dekat hotel Senju sembari berpikir. Mereka harus mempersiapkan diri untuk sekenario yang terburuk.

"Yamato siapkan sepuluh orang snipper terbaik kita. Posisikan di gedung sekitar hotel senju" kakashi menunjukan beberapa titik pada Yamato.

" Kemudian orang-orang kita juga harus menyamar sebagai staff hotel. Kau juga harus mengecek daftar tamu yang akan check in di hotel senju besok. Selidiki mereka semua" perintah pria itu lagi.

"Kau yakin Akatsuki dalang dari penculikan dan pembunuhan ini?"

"Sangat yakin Yamato. Karena Sasuke Uchiha tidak mungkin membunuh orang yang tidak ada hubungan dengannya tanpa ada yang menyuruh dan dia tidak akan senekad ini bila tidak ada yang mengcovernya"

"Lalu siapa yang akan mengawal Hiashi?" Tanya Sai.

"Neji dan Ten-ten bisa melakukanya. Kau dan tim mu Sai berbaur dengan keramaian disekitar lokasi. Awasi setiap gerakan yang mencurigakan. Itachi juga mengabarkan mereka akan meledakan sejumlah bom jadi persiapkan tim penjinak bom"

"Baik" Sai akan mempersiapkam tim nya setelah ini.

.

.

Markas Akatsuki tersembunyi diantara pegunungan dan tanah tandus. Di tempat yang begitu terisolir ini mereka membangun trowongan dan bunker. Markas mereka berada di bawah tanah. Satelit pun tidak bisa melihat keberadaanya. Markas ini hanyalah tempat pertemuan dan penyimpanan logistik. Karena anggota mereka mereka menyebar dimana-mana dengan identitas baru dan kehidupan normal. Seperti halnya dirinya yang punya kehidupan lain selain menjadi Tobi.

Akhirnya dia kembali ke konoha untuk menghancurkan pemerintahan mereka yang bobrok dan korup. Politisi adalah manusia-manusia munafik. Mereka mengorbankan orang-orang seperti dirinya untuk kepentingan pribadi. Dengan dalil menjaga perdamaian mereka mengirim para tentara yang tidak tau apa-apa untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor mereka.

Ketika mereka ditugaskan dalam wilayah konflik mereka dihadapkan pada pilihan dibunuh atau membunuh. Sering kali mereka harus kehilangan rekan, mempertaruhkan nyawa dan mengalami trauma. Bahkan sampai harus melakukan pembantaian karena pemerintah ingin menyingkirkan kaum yang mereka sebut sebagai pemberontak. tapi sebenarnya para pejabat yang duduk manis di kantornya itu hanya ingin merampas sumber daya alam yang dikelola oleh penduduk lokal. Pemerintah menyuruh mereka bertempur dan mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya untuk ketamakan sekelompok orang.

Wajar bila saat itu Fugaku Uchiha meinginkan kudeta. Pria itu menyadari militer tidak lagi difungsikan untuk menjaga keamanan kota tapi telah disetir untuk kepentingan politik dan ekonomi. Terutama oleh Danzo Shimura seorang jendral bintang lima yang sibuk berpolitik dia menyalahgunakan wewenangnya dan banyak yang mendukungnya. Walau pria itu telah mati kroni-kroninya masih berkuasa. Orang semacam itu ada dimana-mana dan mereka adalah pembuat kebijakan. Dunia butuh reformasi dan Akatsuki akan membawa perubahan tertawa di balik topengnya. Sebentar lagi konoha akan hancur. Dia dia beserta anggota Akatsuki lainnya akan menciptakan dunia baru. Orang-orang akan tunduk pada mereka karena rasa takut.

.

.

Itachi memutuskan untuk pergi ke Konoha. Dia tidak bisa diam saja. Lagipula sepertinya Tobi tahu dirinya memata-matai Akatsuki. Mungkin pria bertopeng itu hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menghabisinya. Lagipula dia ingin bertemu Sasuke. Dia harus menghentikan adiknya menghancurkan kedamaian yang selama ini dia jaga bahkan dengan mengorbankan segala yang dia cintai. Semoga saja dia belum terlambat.

Itachi mempersenjatai diri layaknya akan berperang. Dia meraih beberapa hand gun. Rifle dan membawa banyak amunisi. Semua senjata itu dia masukan kedalam mobil sport berwarna merah. Bila dia sedang tidak bekerja untuk akatsuki dia akan berada di amegakure menjalankan sebuah resort yang juga asset Akatsuki. Sepertinya banyak orang juga mengunakan organisasi ini untuk mencuci uang. Dia harus menyetir selama Sembilan jam untuk sampai di Konoha. Semoga saja dia sampai sebelum Tobi disana. Karena dia tidak melihat pria itu di markas hari ini.

.

.

Mata hinata sembab akibat menangis semalaman. Dia berdoa dan berdoa semoga Naruto dan Ayahnya akan selamat.

Sasuke Uchiha terlihat berdiri di pintu gudang sedang menelpon kemudia dia melangkah mendekati Hinata. "Kau sudah siap hime?, Sebentar lagi jemputan kita tiba" Sasuke kembali mengikat tangan Hinata.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke-kun" pintanya memohon tapi pria berambut gelap itu tidak bergeming dan tidak iba melihat airmata tergenang di iris putih lavendernya

"Maaf-kan aku Hinata bila kau atau orang lain akan terbunuh hari ini, Aku tidak perduli berapa nyawa yang harus aku korbankan untuk bisa membalas dendam pria yang menghancurkan segalanya yang berarti bagiku"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara helikopter mendarat. "Sepertinya jemputan kita sudah tiba" Sasuke menarik gadis itu berdiri dan menyeretnya keluar.

"Hi Sasuke, kau siap untuk membunuh lagi hari ini?" Tobi berdiri di pintu helikopter menyambut mereka dengan ceria.

"Tentu saja Tobi, Aku selalu menyelesaikan misi dengan sempurna" Jawab Sasuke datar

Mereka menaikan tawanan ke dalam helikopter dan segera berangkat menuju Senju hotel. Tobi telah meminta Hiasi menemui mereka di helipad yang terletak di atap gedung tertinggi Konoha tersebut. Anggota militer dan Agen rahasia Konoha tengah bersiaga. Sai dan team nya mengamati tiap sudut senju hotel untuk memastikan tidak ada hal mencurigakan.

Yamato sudah mensiagakan para snipper di posisinya tapi sepertinya akan percuma. Mereka sudah mendengar Sasuke dan Hiasi akan bertemu di atap Hotel Senju yang posisinya lebih tinggi dari bangunan di sekitarnya. Kondisi itu tidak menguntungkan karena mereka tidak bisa menjangkau dan melihat sasaran. Kakashi akan turun tangan sendiri dia dan Yamato beserta beberapa agen lain sudah berada di dalam gedung hotel tersebut mereka bersembunyi dan membiarkan Hiasi, Neji dan Ten-ten menyambut si penculik.

Hiasi Hyuga terlihat cemas dan gugup. Neji dan ten-ten bersiaga di samping pria itu. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara helicopter mendekat. Mereka belum mendarat masih melayang tiga puluh meter dari landasan. Sasuke meminta pilot menahan posisi mereka. Pria berambut gelap itu berdiri di pintu membidikan M107 yang dahulu merupakan milik Kakaknya ke arah Hiashi Hyuuga yang berdiri hanya seratus lima puluh meter dari landasan. Dengan jarak dan elevasi demikian Sasuke yakin pelurunya akan tepat sasaran meskipun angin cukup kencang dan Sasuke pun melepas tembakan.

Neji melihat Sasuke membidikan rifle nya. Para penjahat itu tidak menepati kata-kata mereka."Paman menyingkirlah" dengan cepat pria itu mendorong Hiashi. Hanya dalam sepersekian detik Kepala keluarga Hyuga itu terjatuh tapi sebagai gantinya peluru menembus dada keponakannya.

"Cih, Meleset" Umpat Sasuke kesal.

"Nii-San" Jerit Hinata dari dalam Helikopter melihat tubuh kakak sepupunya terkapar berlumuran darah.

Melihat apa yang terjadi, Ten-ten dengan marah menembaki helikopter tersebut.

Sasuke menyingkir dari pintu untuk menghindari rentetan peluru yang di muntahkan senjata wanita bercepol dua itu.

"Ten-ten Hentikan, Mereka bisa membunuh Hinata" Teriak Hiashi pada pengawalnya.

"Tapi mereka telah membunuh Neji" Ujar Wanita itu marah.

"Tenang Ten-ten, Neji hanya menjalankan tugas nya untuk melindungiku"

Tembakan berhenti dan Helikopter itupun mendarat. Sasuke membawa Hinata turun dan menodongkan revolver di kepalanya.

"Bila kalian menyerangku, Aku akan menembaknya"

"Apa yang kau inginkan Sasuke Uchiha" Hiashi memandang Hinata yang wajahnya begitu mirip dengan mendiang istrinya. Putrinya tampak pucat dan ketakutan. Hiasi merasa gagal menepati janji pada istrinya untuk selalu menjaga anak mereka.

"Nyawamu. Kita bisa tukarkan nyawamu dengan nyawa putrimu"

"Otou-san, Jangan.." Air mata mengenanggi pelupuk matanya.

"Apa kau akan memegang kata-katamu?"

"Terserah, Kau tidak punya banyak pilihan. Tapi Uchiha selalu memegang janjinya" Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Tuan Hiashi, Jangan" Ten-ten memohon "Neji baru saja mengorbankan nyawanya untuk anda"

"Otou-San, Aku mohon jangan kau dengarkan Sasuke" Pinta gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku Ten-ten,Hinata" Hiashi memandang putrinya untuk terakhir kali.

"Dor…" Sasuke melepaskan tembakan tepat di dada pria itu.

"Otou-San….." teriak Hinata dengan berurai air mata melihat tubuh sang ayah roboh. Hinata meronta-ronta dari cengkraman penculiknya. Ia ingin berlari menemui ayahnya tapi Sasuke sangat kuat.

Mendengar suara tembakan Kakashi dan teamnya segera naik ke atas, Mereka menemukan Neji dan Hiashi Hyuga terbaring berlumuran darah. Sementara putrinya masih dalam cengkraman Uchiha

"Bila kalian menyerang aku akan membunuhnya" Ancam pria itu membawa Hinata Mundur kembali ke helikopter.

Kakashi dan teamnya diam menilai situasi. Dia tidak ingin membahayakan putri Hiashi jadi dia tidak menyerang.

"Mengapa kau tidak membunuhku juga?" Bisik Hinata penuh kebencian.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada ayahmu" Jawab pria itu.

Sasuke memanjat ke dalam helikopter dan meningalkan Hinata. Gadis itu jatuh berlutut pandangan matanya kosong, shock melihat ayahnya dan sepupunya terbunuh. Tobi memerintahkan pilot helikopter untuk lepas landas.

Ten-Ten berlari untuk mengamankan Hinata dan Team Kakashi mulai menembaki Helikopter yang dinaiki Sasuke. Sayang sekali tidak tembakan mereka tidak ada pengaruhnya. Peluru-peluru itu hanya mengenai dinding helikopter yang terbang semakin tinggi.

Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan pria bertopeng spiral, Deru baling-baling helikopter begitu bising tapi tidak menganggu percakapan mereka.

"Misi ku telah selesai, Sebaiknya kau membawaku menemui Itachi sekarang"

"Tsch… Tunggu saja Sasuke kakak mu akan muncul disini nanti"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Alis Sasuke terangkat melihat Tobi begitu yakin Itachi akan kembali ke Konoha.

"Pria itu tidak akan membiarkan tempat ini hancur"

Sasuke memandang tobi dengan heran "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu"

"Sekarang kau lihat Uchiha, Apa yang Tobi bisa lakukan. Bukan kau saja yang berniat balas dendam " Pria itu mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang, Tak lama kemudian kepulan asap hitam membumbung tak jauh dari tempat mereka lepas landas. "Satu sudah meledak" Pria itu menyeringai di balik topengnya.

.

.

Sai sedang berpatroli, Dia dan teamnya menyebar dalam radius satu kilo meter dari Hotel Senju dan berpakian sipil. Pria itu mengenakan jeans dan T-shirt hitam. Setelah satu jam berkeliling Dia duduk di sebuah bangku taman kota. Tidak ada hal yang terlihat jangal atau orang dengan gelagat mencurigakan. hingga tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan keras.

Orang-orang panik dan berlarian meningalkan area tersebut, Sementara api dan asap membumbung dari bangunan di depan hotel Senju. Sai segera mengontak tim nya untuk menuju lokasi. Pria berambut hitam itu berlari dengan kencang melawan arus orang-orang yang mencoba menyelamatkan diri dan dilanda kepanikan.

Sai berhenti di depan sebuah restaurant yang sedang terbakar Asap hitam membumbung ke angkasa dan api mulai menjalar ke gedung disebelah nya. Pria itu mencium bau pengit daging yang terbakar, potongan tubuh manusia berceceran hingga ke jalanan. Arus lalu lintas berhenti mobil yang melintas saat ledakan terjadi ikut terkena Impactnya. Puluhan orang cidera. Ledakan itu sangat keras hingga membuat kaca-kaca bangunan dalam radius lima puluh meter bergetar dan pecah. Pemandangan begitu mengerikan. Dapat dipastikan semua orang yang sedang berada di restaurant itu maupun yang sedang melintas saat bom meledak tidak selamat.

Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya dan mengumpat, "Akatsuki Sialan"

Tangisan dan jeritan terdengar dimana-mana. Dan semua orang di area itu panik. Orang-orang meningalkan kantornya dan menutup toko. Ketakutan jelas-jelas terpancar di wajah warga kota konoha.

Sai meraih komunikatornya mencoba mengontak mentornya "Kakashi-San, Kau lihat yang terjadi"

"Tidak, Aku dan teamku masih berada di atap gedung hotel Senju. Aku melihat asap dari bawah sana apa yang terjadi"

"Bom meledak di kafe tepat di depan Hotel. Level ledakan medium, Menghacurkan semua yang berada dalam radius lima puluh meter" Lapor Sai dari lokasi kejadian.

Pria bermata sayu itu memijat batang hidungnya "Hubungi pemadam kebakaran, rumah sakit dan tim forensik aku akan menghubungi Nona Tsunade"

"Bagaimana dengan urusan Hyuga?"

"Putrinya selamat, Tapi kita kehilangan Hiashi dan Neji" Suara Kakashi Hatake terdengar begitu lelah.

Sudah dua kali dia gagal dan entah berapa nyawa sudah melayang. Pria itu begitu menyesal tidak dapat berbuat lebih baik. Sayang sekali terror tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Yamato mendapatkan laporan dua belas orang bersenjata sedang merampok Bank Central Konoha. Mereka menyandera dan menembaki para karyawan Bank. Kali ini Kakashi tidak boleh gagal menangkap mereka. Paling tidak dia harus berhasil membawa seseorang untuk di intrograsi oleh Ibiki.

Dia memerintahkan Sai segera menuju ke lokasi. Pasukan telah bersiaga area sekitar Bank tapi mereka belum melakukan tindakan apapun. Mereka masih menunggu perintah Kakashi yang belum tiba.

Sai sudah disana, Melakukan pengamatan dari jarak aman mengunakan binocular. Dia melihat tiga mobil van terparkir di depan bank dan dua orang sedang memaksa para pegawai untuk menaruh berkarung-karung uang di mobil-mobil mereka. Empat orang dengan senjata Shotgun berdiri mengawasi keadaan. Para security bank sudah tewas tertembak.

Gir di otak pria berambut hitam itu mulai bekerja. Dia bisa mengatasi ke enam orang yang di luar. Sai meminta tiga orang penembak jarak jauh mengcovernya. Tiga orang tersebut memastikan ear piece mereka berfungsi dan segera menyebar mencari spot yang tepat untuk menembak para perampok yang kini berdiri di tepi jalan. Sai tahu Kakashi pasti tidak akan setuju dengan tindakannya yang gegabah tapi dia lelah menunggu. Semakin lama mereka diam semakin banyak korban yang berjatuhan. Para perampok itu tidak akan melepaskan sandera hidup-hidup.

Pria berambut hitam itu mengkokang pistol semi automatisnya. Dengan mantap dia menunggangi motor Ducati hitam kesayangannya melintasi jalanan yang kini lenggang. Akibat serangan bom tadi warga konoha memilih untuk tetap aman tingal di rumah menghindari tempat keramaian.

"Ruen, Lepasakan tembakan kearah mereka " Sambil memacu motornya mendekati lokasi Sai memberikan perintah.

Snipper yang bersiaga di atap gedung yang berada di seberang Bank central Konoha menjawab "Roger". Ruen pun mulai melepaskan tembakan kearah para perampok dengan bertubi-tubi.

Para perampok itu terkejut dan langsung bereaksi dengan melepaskan tembakan kearah asal serangan tadi. Barter peluru pun tak terelakkan. Ruen melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik serangannya berhasil membuat mereka terganggu dan tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Saki, Koji tolong cover aku. Bila aku gagal membidik mereka. Kalian harus melepaskan tembakan seakurat mungkin jangan perdulikan aku. Para perampok itu harus di lumpuhkan"

"Ok kapten", Sahut anak buahnya kompak.

 _'Ini akan sulit'_ pikir Sai. Saat para perampok itu sibuk baku tembak dengan Ruen, Sai dengan cepat melintas dan membidikan pistolnya. Bukan pekerjaan mudah menembak dengan tangan kiri dan mestabilkan laju motor. Para perampok itu tidak menyadari kedatangan Sai dari arah berlakang

"Dor…Dor…Dor" Sai melambatkan lajunya dan melepaskan tembakan tepat sasaran. Satu, dua, tiga orang telah jatuh tembakan berikutnya tidak mengenai sasaran 'Brengsek meleset'.

Kini para perampok yang tersisa menghujaninya dengan tembakan. Sai berusaha menghindar dan kehilangan keseimbangan motornya selip dan terpelanting ke aspal. Sai merasa kaki dan tangannya terluka. Sepertinya kali ini dia akan mati. Tapi berondongan peluru yang dia nanti-natikan tidak kunjung tiba. Ketiga perampok yang tersisa telah tumbang. Saki dan Koji menembak dengan sempurna.

"Good Job" Pria itu menyelamati anak buahnya.

Beruntung keributan di luar tidak di ketahui oleh anggota perampok yang lain. Dengan tertatih tatih Sai memungut senjatanya dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

"Kalian selamatkan diri" Ucap pria itu pada empat pegawai bank yang tiarap di antara mobil-mobil van milik perampok.

Sai menyelinap sendirian tanpa tahu apa yang sedang menanti di dalam sana.

.

.

"Kau lihat batangan Emas ini Hidan. Aku akan membawa semuanya keh..keh..keh." Pria besar bertopeng memasukan emas satu demi satu kedalam karung nya "Tobi memang anak baik. Menyuruhku merampok bank" lanjut pria itu.

"tch, Kecintaan mu pada uang memang menjijikan Kakuzu. Apa organisasi kita kekurangan uang sampai kita harus merampok" Tanya Hidan pada sang bendahara Akatsuki.

"Organisasi kita sangat kaya, tapi aku tidak membuang kesempatan untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak uang" Kakuzu menyengir lebar.

"Omong-omong kemana anak buah kita yang idiot itu. Disuruh memindahkan uang saja lama sekali, Menyebalkan Akatsuki kini merekrut orang-orang bodoh" Hidan sama sekali tidak suka dengan kebijakan baru Akatsuki yang belakangan membiarkan siapa saja bergabung tanpa seleksi

"Ayo kita periksa" Kakuzu mengangkat karung nya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu

.

Itachi Uchiha tiba di Konoha. Dia hendak pergi ke markas besar divisi Intelegent tapi sekumpulan polisi memblokade jalan dan memaksanya berhenti.

Itachi menurunkan kaca mobilnya. "Ada apa?"

"Maaf, Tuan anda tidak boleh melintas, Carilah rute lain"

Pria itu lega polisi itu tidak mengenali wajah di balik kaca mata hitamnya. Bagaimanapun dia masih berstatus buronan Konoha.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Polisi dan Militer sedang mengepung perampok di Bank Central" ucap polisi itu letih

"Ok, Baiklah aku akan mencari rute lain"

Itachi memutar mobilnya. Pria itu berhenti dan pakir di sebuah lorong mengambil tas nya dan berlari menuju Bank Central konoha yang hanya lima ratus meter dari situ 'Sepertinya aku terlambat'

.

.

Di kediaman keluarga Yamanka yang jauh dari kericuhan dan kepanikan. Ino duduk di depan televisi memantau berita hari ini. Pemberitaan bom dan perampokan live di semua saluran. Wanita itu terlihat pucat dan lesu. Dia mendapatkan firsat buruk. Ino tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sai yang mungkin sekarang sedang bertugas dan terancam bahaya. "Mengapa aku masih perduli padanya?" guman wanita itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Inoichi memandang putrinya dari ruang makan dengan sedih "Ino apa kau tidak mau makan sedikit hari ini kau tidak menyentuh sarapan mu?" Pria itu hendak makan siang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa ayah, Aku sedang tidak bernafsu makan"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya selama seminggu Ino. Aku dan Ibu mu khawatir"

"Aku baik-baik saja ayah" Ino berusaha tersenyum meyakinkan ayahnya dia memang baik-baik saja.

Inoichi tahu putrinya sedang patah hati. Tapi dia tidak menyangka suasana hati putrinya mempengaruhi kesehatannya. Ino tidak terlihat baik. Seminggu ini putrinya terlalu banyak tidur dan sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya. 'Apa Ino stress?' Dia akan memaksa putrinya ke dokter.

Tiba-tiba Wanita berambut pirang itu merasa mual, Sontak ia berdiri dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Bagaimana mungkin dia terus-menerus merasa mual ketika dia tidak makan apa-apa. Ino terdunduk di wastafel mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Dia merasa lemas dan berkunang-kunang.

"Braak.." Inoichi mendengar suara benda terjatuh dari kamar mandi.

Kepala keluarga Yamanaka itu segera mengecek putrinya. Dia mendorong pintu kamar mandi yang tidak terkunci dan menemukan Ino tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

.

.

Sai telah menyelinap ke dalam Bank sendirian. Luka-lukanya terasa perih dan kebas tapi dia mengabaikannya. Dia bersembunyi di balik tembok mengamati situasi. Sekitar lima belas orang duduk dilantai, Mereka semua terlihat cemas dan ketakutan. Empat orang pria bertopeng berjaga di ruangan itu. 'Kemana dua orang lagi? Bukankah harusnya ada dua belas orang'

Sai mulai berpikir bagaimana cara memancing mereka keluar dari ruangan itu. Pria berkulit pucat itu menendang tong sampah dari logam yang berada di dekatnya. Suara berisik yang dihasilkan berhasil membuat salah satu dari mereka berjalan ke arahnya. Sosok Sai masih tersembunyi dan dia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki di lorong mendekat. Dia hanya punya satu kesempatan membuat serangan kejutan. pria bertopeng itu melihat tong sampah yang terjatuh dan memeriksa sekelilingnya. Dia melihat Sai muncul dari bayangan. Belum sempat sang perampok bereaksi Sai menembak pria itu dengan cepat.

Suara tembakan membuat tiga orang sisanya waspada. Sai berjalan mengendap-ngendap bersembunyi di balik pilar. Menunggu mereka bergerak benar saja dua orang datang. Melihat mayat rekan mereka tergeletak di lantai para perampok itu sadar seseorang sedang menyelinap. Pria dengan topeng berwarna coklat melihat Sai di balik pilar dia dan rekannya memberondong Sai dengan peluru. Sai tetap tenang berjongkok di balik pilar yang sisi lainnya kini dipenuhi lubang akibat terjangan peluru.

"click..click" Suara tembakan berhenti, Sai tersenyum dari tadi dia menghitung jumlah tembakan yang mereka lepaskan. Dia punya waktu tiga detik para perampok itu sedang mengisi kembali senjatanya. Dalam sepersekian detik Sai keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menembak mati dua orang bertopeng itu.

Dia berlari menuju ruangan dimana para sandera berada, tinggal satu orang. Sai mengerahkan semua tenaga dan konsentrasinya. Belum sampai disana Sai sudah dihujani tembakan membabi buta. Perampok terakhir sepertinya memutuskan mengarahkan tembakan ke satu-satunya pintu masuk. Sai menempelkan punggungnya pada tembok. Menghindari tembakan acak tersebut. 'Sial aku hanya butuh satu kesempatan' Pria itu memejamkan mata memutar otaknya mencari cara menghabisi sisa perampok dan membebaskan sandera.

Seorang pria setengah baya berkacamata meringkuk di bawah meja kerjanya. Dia seperti halnya sandera yang lainnya ketakutan dengan perampok yang menembakan senapan membabi buta ke arah pintu. Tapi pria itu juga kesal dia tahu cepat atau lambat para perampok itu akan membunuh mereka. Di mana polisi konoha ketika sedang di perlukan. Merasa putus asa si bapak secara impulsif berdiri dan meraih vas bunga yang berada di meja kerjanya. Dia melemparkan vas kaca itu ke arah sang perampok yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya

Entah apa karena keberuntungan atau si bapak mantan atlet tolak peluru. Vas tersebut pecah menghantam kepala sang perampok.

"Brengsek" Si perampok menghentikan tembakannya. Meskipun tidak luka tapi lemparan vas itu cukup menyakitkan.

Melihat kesempatan Sai berlari ke dalam melepaskan tiga tembakan yang bersarang tepat di tubuh perampok terakhir.

"Kalian cepat pergi dari sini" Teriak Sai pada para sandera.

Mereka pun berlari dengan panik ke luar. Pria berambut hitam itu lega semua orang telah melarikan diri tapi kelegaan Sai tidak berlangsung lama.

Lift di ruangan itu terbuka menampakan dua orang pria membawa machine gun dan berkarung-karung emas. Sai mengenal wajah-wajah itu. Kakuzu seorang perampok bank legendaris dan Hidan seorang pemimpin sekte aliran setan yang diburu karena membunuh ratusan wanita dan anak-anak untuk ritualnya.

Sai sudah merasa kalau aksi heroiknya akan berakhir dengan kematian. Kali ini dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk lolos. Pria itu menjatuhkan senjatanya dan mengangkat tangan.

"Heh lihat Kakuzu ada tikus penyusup disini dan dia membunuh semua idiot itu"

"Kau agen Konoha?" Kakuzu bertanya

Sai tidak menjawab, Dia sudah berhasil. Walau dia akan mati hari ini. Pasukan konoha di luar sana tidak akan segan-segan memburu mereka karena tidak ada lagi sandera yang harus dipikirkan.

"Sudalah Kakuzu, Kita bunuh saja brengsek ini lalu pulang" Hidan mengangkat senjatanya bersiap menembak Sai yang tidak melawan.

Sai menutup matanya Belum sempat Hidan melepaskan tembakan. Seseorang yang muncul dari belakang. Dia melepaskan tiga tembakan yang mengenai kaki dan perut pria berkulit pucat itu. Sai merasakan peluru-peluru berdesing menembus dagingnya. Siapa yang menembaknya?

Pria berkulit pucat itu rubuh berlumuran darah. Pandangannya mulai buram dan sayup-sayup dia mendengarkan suara-percakapan mereka. Kesadarannya menghilang perlahan-lahan. tapi aneh dia bisa mendengar suara tawa Ino Yamanka dengan jelas. Bila dia punya kesempatan dia ingin minta maaf pada wanita itu tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat. Sai menutup mata tak sadarkan diri.

"Itachi kau datang juga" Kakuzu memberi salam pada rekannya sesama Akatsuki

"Kau jahanam, Mengapa membunuh mangsaku" Hidan kesal karena Itachi menembak Sai.

Mata Onyx pria itu menatap kedua rekannya " Ayolah, Kita tak punya waktu untuk ini. Kalian terkepung dan Tobi mengirimku untuk membantu kalian"

"Kau serius?" Tanya Hidan.

"Ya sangat serius ratusan polisi sudah siaga"

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang" Kakuzu menenteng semua karung emasnya.

.

.

Ino Yamanka tersadar di ruang perawatan rumah sakit. Inoichi berdiri di dekat jendela. Pria berambut pirang itu tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan kondisi ini pada putrinya. Ia berharap Ino tidak akan bereaksi negative. Dia sendiri sangat terkejut dengan apa yang disampaikan dokter.

"Ayah apa yang terjadi denganku?" mendengar pertanyaan itu wajah ayah dan Ibunya tampak bimbang.

Inoichi buka suara "Aku menemukanmu pingsan di kamar mandi dan membawamu ke rumah sakit"

Wanita itu menarik nafas panjang apa dia sedang sakit parah "Lalu apa kata dokter?"

Kemudian Ibunya menarik nafas panjang memberikan jawaban "Ino kau sedang hamil"

Mata aquamarine Ino terbelalak. Dia kesulitan menerima berita ini. Dia hamil


	12. Chapter 12: Mencoba Melupakan

**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Under The Spot Light**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Mencoba Melupakan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku ha…mil?" Yamanaka Ino tertunduk lesu di ranjang rumah sakit, Dia mencoba menerima berita yang baru saja dia dengar. Tentu saja ada kemungkinan dia bisa hamil karena beberapa kali dia lupa minum pil-nya tapi dia tidak mengira ternyata benar-benar terjadi. Dia terlalu ceroboh tapi ini bukan salah dia seorang.

"Ino, Apapun keputusanmu kami akan mendukungmu" Inoichi merasa saat Ini yang dibutuhkan anak gadisnya adalah dukungan. Tentu dia marah dan kecewa putrinya hamil di luar nikah tapi Ino bukan lagi seorang remaja yang sedang mencari jati diri. Dia adalah wanita mapan dan dewasa yang mampu bertanggung jawab secara emosional terhadap pilihan hidupnya. Dia geram pada pria yang menghamili putrinya tapi Inoichi tidak bisa serta merta menyalahkan Sai karena putrinya juga punya andil yang sama. Yang dia sesalkan hanya mengapa mereka tidak lagi bersama bila mereka menikah tentu saja reputasi Ino masih terselamatkan. Inoichi berpikir mungkin dia bisa memaksa Sai bertanggung jawab dan menikahi putrinya.

"Ayah…Ibu… Maaf bila aku mengecewakan kalian. Tapi aku akan membesarkan anak ini" Ino tidak berpikir panjang untuk membuat keputusan karena dia tidak akan mau membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri. Meskipun dia merasa belum siap menjadi seorang ibu tapi seorang bayi sudah berada di rahimnya dan sebagai orang dewasa yang bertanggung jawab dia akan melakukan tugasnya tidak perduli apa pendapat orang lain.

Sang ibu menatap putrinya dengan lembut "Kau akan menjadi seorang Ibu yang baik Ino dan kami akan selalu membantumu. Ibu dan ayah senang punya cucu tentu saja akan lebih baik bila kau menikah tapi kami tidak akan pernah memaksamu melakukan hal yang tidak kau inginkan"

"Lalu kapan kau akan memberitahu Sai Shimura? Pria itu harus bertanggung jawab. Bila dia tidak mau ayah akan memaksanya" Inoichi merencanakan untuk mencari pria itu secepatnya. Instingnya mengatakan pria yang pernah menjadi tunangan putrinya itu bukan orang brengsek. Dia yakin Sai akan bertanggung jawab tanpa paksaan.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu Sai. Aku tidak ingin melibatkan dia dalam hidupku lagi ayah. Apapun hubungan yang pernah kami punya sudah berakhir" Sai memintanya pergi dan Ino tidak akan kembali bila pria itu tidak datang sendiri kepadanya. Ino bukan pengemis cinta. Bila pria itu merasa membutuhkannya dia akan mencari Ino.

"Ayah tidak mengerti, Meskipun kau tidak menginginkan pria itu dalam hidupmu tapi Sai berhak tahu kalau dia telah menjadi seorang ayah dan membiarkannya membuat pilihan. Mungkin saja dia ingin terlibat membesarkan bayi itu. Itu sungguh tidak adil Ino kau bahkan tidak memberikan dia kesempatan" tiba-tiba Inoichi membela Sai.

Ino mencengkram selimut dengan kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih "Sai tidak menginginkan ku ayah. Dia yang memintaku pergi mengapa kau berpikir pria itu akan berminat pada anak ini. Anak ini adalah miliku seorang dia tidak perlu mengenal ayahnya"

Sampai hari ini pun Ino masih merasakan sakitnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal atas kebersamaan mereka yang singkat. Air mata jatuh membasahi pipi wanita itu. Dia tidak suka menangis tapi semenjak dia meningalkan Sai di hotel itu dia jadi sering menangis. Cintanya yang kandas itu menyakitkan dan dia tidak tahu harus merasa sedih atau bahagia karena sekarang dia memiliki sesuatu yang akan selalu mengingatkanya pada Sai Shimura selamanya.

.

.

Di sisi lain rumah sakit, Kakashi Hatake memantau kondisi anak buahnya yang terluka parah. Oprasi baru saja selesai dan Sai yang masih tak sadarkan diri dirawat di ruang ICU. Ini hari yang sangat traumatis bagi semua orang di konoha. Terlalu banyak terror dan kematian dan tidak banyak informasi yang bisa dia kumpulkan bahkan dengan kemampuannya yang luar biasa dia tidak lagi bisa memprediksi apa yang akan direncanakan musuh. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menghentikan kegilaan kelompok Akatsuki yang kian lama kian memakan korban. Pria itu mengusap wajahnya yang lelah

Sosok pria berambut panjang dengan wajah serupa Sasuke menghampiri Kakashi. Raut wajahnya tak kalah letih dari sang pimpinan. Dia khawatir bila saat ini semua anggota Akatsuki sudah tau kalau dia mengkhianati organisasi. Mungkin mereka akan segera mengerahkan orang untuk memburunya.

"Aku minta maaf, Aku terpaksa harus menembak Sai"

"Aku mengerti Itachi, Bila kau tidak menembaknya pasti Sai sudah mati. Hidan akan langsung menghabisinya, Aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena usahamu kami berhasil menangkap kakuzu dan Hidan. Aku berharap Morino bisa mendapatkan informasi penting dari mereka. Mengapa kau tiba-tiba datang dan mengkianati Akatsuki terang-terangan begini?"

"Aku terpaksa kembali tanpa menyelesaikan misi, karena sepertinya Tobi sudah tahu aku memata-matai mereka. Dia merahasiakan banyak hal dariku"

"Karena itu kau tidak memberi peringatan soal serangan bom Deidara dan Sasori?"

"Benar dan masih banyak lagi rahasia yang tidak bisa aku dapat meskipun aku berhasil menjadi orang penting di organisasi,tapi satu hal yang pasti kita harus bisa menghentikan Tobi. Dialah dalang utama dan penyebar propaganda semua terror ini"

"Bagaimana kita bisa menyerang balik Akatsuki?, Kau yang anggota Akatsuki saja tidak tahu banyak"

"Entahlah, Aku pikir salah satu cara untuk mengurangi kekuatan mereka adalah dengan menghancurkan markas mereka, Walau anggota mereka tersebar dimana-mana tapi logistik dan persenjataan serta tempat latihan berada dimarkas. Dan penting juga untuk bisa melacak dan menyetop aliran keuangan mereka tanpa uang mereka tidak akan bisa mendanai aksi-aksi nya"

"Kalau begitu kita akan adakan rapat dengan pemerintah dan militer untuk membahas ini, Ngomong-ngomong Itachi kau sudah tahu soal Sasuke?, Dia bergabung dengan Akatsuki dan membunuh pejabat-pejabat penting Konoha"

Kekawatiran melintas di wajah stoic Itachi "Aku tahu,Dia sedang bersama Tobi. Aku kemari untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke tapi sepertinya terlambat. Aku tidak yakin dia akan mendengar kata-kataku lagi. Ini semua salahku"

Kakashi menepuk pundak rekannya "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Sasuke membuat pilihanya sendiri. Aku telah memberitahunya kebenaran tentangmu tapi dia memilih untuk tidak mempercayainya"

"Aku berharap bisa membawa Sasuke kembali, Aku tidak pernah mengira tindakanku malah menjadikanya seperti ini"

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Sasuke dan Seumur hidupnya Sasuke mencari mu. Dia tidak pernah menyerah untuk menemukanmu walau untuk membalas dendam"

"Bila Kematianku bisa menghapus kebenciannya, Aku rela mati ditangannya"

"Kau tidak boleh mati sampai kita membereskan Akatsuki. Ayo kita pergi ke markas Itachi, Kita punya banyak pekerjaan"

Dua pria itu melangkah meninggalkan rumah Sakit, Masih banyak hal yang harus mereka lakukan untuk mengamankan Konoha.

.

.

Sai merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Bukankah dia telah mati tertembak mengapa dia masih merasakan sakit. Sayup-sayup pria itu mendengar suara bip dari monitor yang memantau detak jantungnya tapi dia merasa enggan untuk membuka matanya. Berada di kegelapan ini jauh terasa lebih nyaman. Hidupnya tak jauh beda dengan kegelapan yang meneyelimutinya. Hanya ada kesunyian dan kesendirian yang menemaninya jadi mengapa dia harus menjalani hidup dan melihat dunia penuh warna jika dunia itu tidak akan pernah menjadi bagian dari dirinya.

Seorang suster yang merawat Sai tergesa-gesa mencari dokter yang sedang piket di ruang ICU "Dokter, Jari pasien bergerak"

Sang dokter dengan segera melakukan pengecekan tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda pasiennya sadar. Pria yang berbaring di ruang ICU itu telah koma selama satu minggu. Semua dokter tidak paham mengapa kesadaran pria itu belum kembali padahal oprasinya berjalan sukses tidak ada organ-organ vital yang terluka. Harusnya Sai Shimura sadar begitu efek biusnya habis. Mungkin pria itu mengalami trauma psikologis hanya itu hipotesis yang dokter bisa simpulkan.

.

.

Ino bertemu Sakura di Café langganan mereka. Dia hendak pamitan dengan sahabatnya. Wanita itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha dan memulai hidup ditempat lain hingga situasi memungkinkannya untuk kembali. Ino meskipun mundur dari dunia showbiz masih tetap dibuntuti paparazzi dan dia tidak ingin siapapun tahu tentang kehamilannya.

Usia kehamilan tujuh minggu ino masih tidak bernafsu makan, Ia hanya memesan Salad dan juice untuk makan siang. Sepertinya Sakura datang terlambat.

"Hey, Maaf Ino aku terlambat. Aku mampir ke rumah sakit"

"Memang ada apa lagi?"

Raut muka Sakura muram, "Hari ini Naruto keluar dari rumah sakit dan di sana aku bertemu Hinata. Aku tak mampu memandang wajah gadis itu. Sasuke menculiknya kemudian membunuh ayahnya dan sepupunya. Gadis itu begitu trauma. Aku merasa bersalah Ino, Bila saja aku tidak mengajak Naruto untuk double date semua ini tidak akan terjadi"

"Sakura kau tidak perlu merasa bertanggung jawab dengan perbuatan Sasuke. Semua itu diluar kuasamu. Kau tidak bisa mencegah Sasuke dan niat jahatnya. Kau lebih baik berusaha melupakan pria itu. Dia sudah menjual jiwanya pada iblis "

"Oh Ino, Bila saja gampang menyuruh hati ini untuk berpaling aku pasti sudah melakukannya jauh-jauh hari. Melupakan Sasuke dan berhenti menderita sakit hati"

"Aku tahu Sakura, tidak seheharusnya aku menasehatimu. aku juga berusaha melupakan cintaku untuk Sai. Dia tidak pantas menerimanya tapi aku tak kunjung bisa melupakannya" Ino terdengar lelah dan kalah, Kalah melawan hatinya sendiri

"Ino, Apa kau tau Sai sedang koma" Sakura merasa perlu memberitahu Ino apa yang terjadi pada mantan tunangan wanita itu.

Mata aquamarine Ino tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut dan khawatir yang melandanya seketika mendengar Sai sedang Koma "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau ingat peristiwa perampokan Bank minggu lalu?, Sai menerebos dan membebaskan para sandera sendirian lalu dia ditembak. Sudah seminggu Sai belum sadarkan diri. Aku mendengar ini dari Kakashi Hatake, Seniornya Sai. Kami berpapasan di parkiran rumah sakit saat aku akan kemari, mungkin kau harus menengoknya Ino"

Ino mengelengkan kepala "Sakura kau ingat saat malam Naruto tertembak?, Aku berpapasan dengan Sai dan dia sama sekali tidak menyapaku aku merasa Sai tidak ingin lagi berurusan denganku jadi untuk apa aku kesana" Ino berpura-pura bersikap tidak perduli tapi Sakura tahu temanya khawatir bukan main.

"Ino tengoklah dia sekali saja supaya hatimu tenang, Bila Sai tidak akan pernah sadar kembali apa kau tidak akan menyesal Ino?"

"Ok, Aku akan ke rumah sakit setelah ini. Lagipula besok aku sudah akan pergi"

"Pergi kemana Ino?"

"Aku menemuimu karena aku ingin berpamitan Sakura, Aku akan meninggalkan konoha sementara waktu. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa kembali dan aku berharap walaupun aku jauh nanti kita masih bisa bersahabat"

"Pig, Apa yang membuatmu pergi?, Aku tidak percaya kau meninggalkan aku saat aku sedang susah dan kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku kemana kau akan pergi"

"Aku juga sedang banyak masalah Sakura, Katakan saja aku melarikan diri dari media. Nanti aku akan memberitahumu, Mungkin kalau kau punya waktu nanti kunjungilah aku"

"Aku berharap kau akan baik-baik saja Ino"

"Tentu saja aku akan baik-baik saja, Aku berharap kau segera move on dari Sasuke. Masih banyak pria yang lebih baik dari Sasuke. Kau tahu itu kan"

"Yap, Tentu saja Ino. Aku tidak menutup pintu hatiku untuk pria lain koq"

"Bagus lah"

Kedua wanita itu bercakap-cakap tentang banyak hal sebelum akhirnya Ino merasa kurang enak badan dan mengakhiri pertemuan mereka. Ino sudah berencana dia akan pindah ke kota Ame dimana tak seorangpun akan mengenalnya. Dia bisa dengan tenang memulai sebuah hidup baru

.

.

Ino mengarahkan mobilnya ke rumah sakit pusat konoha. Mendengar berita tentang Sai, Ino tidak bisa tidak perduli walaupun dia berusaha. Waktu itu dia punya firasat buruk dan firasatnya benar mungkin ini kesempatan terakhirnya untuk melihat pria itu

Ino berjalan menuju ruang perawatan. Dia bertemu dengan Suster yang sedang berjaga di ruang ICU.

"Maaf, Apa aku bisa menjengguk tuan Sai Shimura?"

Suster tersebut mengenali wajah celebrity Ino "Anda Yamanka Ino artis yang terkenal itu? Tunangan Tuan Shimura?" Sepertinya sang suster juga membaca kolom gossip.

"Ehem.. Mantan tunangan" Ino menegaskan.

"baiklah Nona silahkan ikuti saya"

Suster memberikan Ino masker dan baju rumah sakit berwarna hijau, dan dia harus melewati ruang steril sebelum akhirnya bisa melihat Sai. Pria itu terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, masker oksigen menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan berbagai tube terpasang di lengannya. Suara yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi bip dari monitor cardiac. Suster telah meningalkan mereka sendirian. Ino berjalan mendekat ke sisi tempat tidur Wajah Sai yang memang pucat kini terlihat seputih kertas Ino bisa melihat memar keunguan menghiasi pipi dan lengan pria itu. Kondisi Sai membuat Ino sedih.

"Sai aku datang" Ucap wanita itu lirih sambil membelai rambut hitam pasien yang tidak sadarkan diri itu

"Aku tahu mungkin kau tidak mendengar ku, tapi tidak apa-apa karena sebenarnya aku tidak pernah ingin kau mengetahuinya. Sai kau akan segera menjadi ayah" Jari-jari Ino menyusuri luka memar di pipi pria itu.

Ino melanjutkan percakapan satu arahnya dengan pria yang koma, "Apa kau akan senang atau marah Sai?. Aku tahu kau memintaku pergi untuk kebaikanku tapi ini tidak adil karena kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku. Aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu dan aku tidak bisa. Anak ini akan selamanya mengingatkanku pada dirimu" Air mata mulai menetes dari pelupuk mata Ino. Suaranya bergetar memikirkan ini saat-saat terakhirnya dengan Sai dan saat ini pria itu dalam kondisi tidak berdaya mungkin Ino tidak akan pernah berjumpa dengannya lagi.

Ino mengengam tangan Sai "Sai sadarlah, Aku lebih memilih melihatmu sehat dan mengabaikanku daripada melihatmu seperti ini. Aku berharap kau akan terus hidup dan mungkin suatu hari akan mencariku dan anakmu. Lalu kita bisa bersama lagi dan aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum dengan tulus" Air mata wanita itu semakin deras, tanpa Ino sadari airmatanya jatuh membasahi tangan Sai.

"Aku mencintaimu" Ino mendaratkan kecupan di kening Sai kemudian pergi meningalkan ruangan itu.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Ino berdoa semoga Sai cepat terbangun dari komanya. Melihat kondisi pria itu membuat perasaan Ino lebih hancur.

.

.

Sai perlahan membuka matanya. Cahaya lampu membuatnya silau. Tadi dia mendengar Ino memanggilnya tapi mungkin itu cuma mimpi karena Sai merasa dia tertidur lama sekali. Sai mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan menyadari dia sedang berada di rumah sakit. Tidak mungkin Ino datang kemari. Dia sudah sangat mengecewakan wanita itu. Sampai saat ini ucapan selamat tinggal Ino masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan rasa sakit yang dia alami sejak saat itu seolah-olah kepergian Ino melukai sesuatu yang tidak dia tahu eksis dalam dirinya.

"Tuan Shimura anda sudah sadar?" Suara suster jaga menyadarkan dia dari lamunannya.

Tengorokan Sai terasa begitu kering untuk berkata-kata jadi pria itu hanya mengangguk

"Saya pangilkan dokter untuk memeriksa anda"

Tak lama kemudian suster itu kembali dengan membawa seseorang dan mereka mulai memeriksa kondisi Sai. Masker oksigen dan Monitor kardio terlah di lepaskan dari tubuhnya.

"Tuan Shimura anda baru tersadar dari koma selama tujuh hari, tubuh anda sedang dalam proses pemulihan dari luka tembak. Bila dalam tiga hari kedepan kondisi anda sudah stabil maka kami akan memindahkan anda keruang perawatan biasa"

Sai terdiam mendengar penjelasan dokter, Dia tertembak dan masih hidup dia tidak menyangka akan lolos dari maut saat memutuskan menyerang Hidan dan Kakuzu. Siapapun yang menembaknya sengaja tidak menyerang bagian vital, Dia hanya menerima dua peluru di kaki dan satu di perut.

"apa anda mengalami keluhan seperti pusing dan mual dan ganguan pengelihatan?" Dokter itu bertanya lagi sambil mengukur tensinya

Sai mengeleng "Air" Ucapnya serak

Suster pun datang membawa gelas dan membantu Sai minum, Pria itu lega tenggorokannya tidak lagi terasa pasir Suna. Setelah pemeriksaan selesai mereka meningalkan Sai sendirian. Masih merasa lelah pria itu pun jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Ino tiba di Kota Ame. Sebuah kota yang selalu mendung dan hujan. Cuaca seperti ini membuatnya menjadi mellow. Ayahnya membelikan Ino sebuah rumah berdesign minimalis di tengah kota. Sebenarnya Inoichi tidak setuju Ino pergi tapi akhirnya pria itu mengizinkan dengan catatan Ino membawa serta Ayame. Pelayan kepercayaan keluarga Yamanaka. Ayame telah meletakkan koper nya di kamar tapi Ino terlalu telah. Morning sickness yang dia alami menguras semua tenaganya jadi Ino langsung membaringkan dirinya di kasur. Wanita itu tidak menyangka kehamilan itu begitu berat dia tidak mungkin tinggal sendirian dan mengurus dirinya sendiri dalam kondisi begini bersyukur ayahnya ngotot menyuruh Ino membawa Ayame.

Ayame muncul di ambang pintu, Wanita berusia empat puluhan itu khawatir melihat Ino yang biasanya energik dan cerewet menjadi murung dan lesu "Nona, Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku hanya lelah Ayame, Bisa kau membantuku membongkar koper?"

"Tentu saja Nona" Dengan cekatan wanita itu membuka dan memilah-milah barang bawaan Ino "Aku senang bisa membantu anda, Kehamilan itu hal yang sangat berat untuk dilalui sendirian. Aku paham mengapa Nona datang kemari. Tapi anda tidak akan bisa bersembunyi terus-menerus"

"Aku pasti akan pulang Ayame, tapi nanti bila kondisi sudah kondulsif"

'dan aku sudah bisa menata hati dan perasaanku lagi' ucap Ino dalam hati.

Wanita berambut pirang itu kembali memikirkan Sai. 'Apa pria itu sudah sadar? Atau jangan-jangan..' Ino tidak ingin memikirkan kematian. Tapi apa yang akan dia lakukan seandainya Sai meninggal. Mungkin dia bisa minta Sakura mencari informasi tentang Sai. Dia tidak akan bisa tenang sampai dia tahu pria itu sudah sadar

.

.

Sai mengatasi kebosananya di rumah sakit dengan melukis. Dia senang tangannya tidak terluka. Kakashi dan Yamato mengunjunginya beberapa hari setelah dia sadar. Selain mereka tidak ada lagi yang menengoknya. Harusnya dia terbiasa dengan situasi ini. Sai memang tidak punya siapa-siapa tapi mengapa sekarang dia merasa sendirian itu menyedihkan. Mungkin ini karena dia sudah mengenal rasanya punya teman.

Sosok wanita berambut pink masuk ke ruangannya dengan membawa seikat bunga.

"Sakura?"

"Halo Sai, Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maaf aku baru bisa menengok mu"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Terima kasih sudah datang. Bagaimana kabar mu dan Naruto"

Sakura duduk di kursi setelah meletakan bunga di vas yang tersedia "Aku baik-baik saja, tapi Naruto dan Hinata masih mengalami trauma dan kehilangan"

"Aku paham, Pasti berat sekali bagi mereka dikhianati sahabat dan menyaksikan orang-orang tercinta terbunuh di hadapanmu"

"Ya, Dan sampai saat ini Sasuke masih belum ditemukan kau tahu sesuatu?"

" Tidak Sakura, Kakashi dan Yamato masih mencari mereka" Sai bisa melihat rasa khawatir melintas di mata hijau giok Sakura. Wanita itu masih memperdulikan Sasuke sepertinya.

"Sai apa kau pernah memikirkan Ino?" Sakura tiba-tiba bertanya. Dia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya Sai rasakan untuk sahabatnya.

"Mengapa kau bertanya Sakura?"

"Hanya Ingin tahu, Sebenarnya hubungan kalian itu apa"

"Kami berteman, tapi aku meminta Ino tidak terlibat denganku lagi. Kau mengerti Sakura aku tidak ingin Ino celaka karena berada di sekitarku"

"Jadi kau memperdulikan Ino" Sakura menarik kesimpulan sendiri. "Kau tahu Ino mencintaimu dan dia ingin selalu disampingmu tidak perduli bahwa pekerjaan mu membuat kalian berdua dalam bahaya. Ino yakin kau mampu melindungi dirinya. Dia percaya padamu tapi kau malah memintanya pergi"

"Aku paham bila Ino kecewa dan marah, tapi ini hal terbaik untuknya bagaimana bila aku gagal melindunginya?"

Sakura merasa marah, Sai punya perasaan pada Ino tapi ketakutannya membuat pria itu memilih untuk tidak bersama Ino "Kau pengecut Sai. Kau tahu Ino sudah pergi dari kota ini dan aku harap kau tidak akan menyesali pilihanmu membiarkan orang yang kau cintai pergi" lalu wanita berambut pink itu pergi dengan kesal sambil berguman tentang para pria idiot.

Sai terguncang dengan mendengar kata-kata Sakura, Dia mencintai Ino. Itu tidak mungkin, Sai tidak punya perasaan. Setidaknya itu yang dia percayai dia tidak mungkin tahu bagaimana cara jatuh cinta dan Sakura salah Sai hanya berperan sebagai teman yang baik. Sai berpikir Ino lebih pantas bersama pria lain bukan pria seperti dirinya. itu juga alasan dia menolak Ino. Sai mendesah. Sebaiknya dia berhenti memikirkan wanita berambut pirang itu dan melanjutkan melukis.

Beberapa hari kemudian Yamato dan Kakashi datang menjenguknya, Dua orang mentornya itu membawakan dango yang super manis.

"Sai, apa kata dokter?" Pria berambut perak itu sibuk setengah mati tapi dia masih tetap meluangkan waktu untuk Sai. Kakashi sudah mengangap Sai dan Yamato sebagai saudara mereka bertiga adalah yatim piatu yang tak punya keluarga.

"Butuh waktu tiga bulan untuk pemulihan, seminggu lagi aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit tapi permasalahnya aku tidak bisa mengurus diriku sendiri sampai aku benar-benar pulih"

"Yamato akan mencarikan mu perawat dan pelayan Sai, Kau tidak bisa tinggal sendirian di rumah"

"Ya, Aku akan melakukannya dan untuk semtara kau di non-aktifkan hingga benar-benar pulih" Yamato duduk santai di kursi sambil makan dango yang mereka bawa.

"Sai, Harusnya aku menghukummu Kau mengambil tindakan sendiri tanpa menggu perintah dariku. Kau telah melanggar aturan"

"Maaf Kakashi-San, Tapi tindakan harus di ambil dengan cepat, Kita tidak ingin lebih banyak korban berjatuhan"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau membuat sebuah misi bunuh diri, Kau sangat ceroboh di sini, Bila Itachi tidak muncul mungkin kau sudah mati Sai" Kakashi sedikit marah dengan kesembronoan Sai. Tidak biasanya Sai melakukan hal-hal yang melawan prosedur apa yang merubah anak buahnya menjadi impulsive.

Mendengar nama Itachi disebut Sai terkejut "Itachi-san kembali?"

"Yah, Tobi sudah mengetahui Itachi adalah mata-mata. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri misinya di Akatsuki" Yamato menambahkan informasi.

"Lalu bagai mana perkembangan Akatsuki?"

"Kami masih melacak Tobi dan Sasuke. Itachi sendiri yang memimpin tim penyelidik dan pemerintah juga setuju kita menjatuhkan bom di markas mereka"

Sai menarik nafas "Sementara kalian sibuk, aku malah tidak berguna"

"Manfaatkan waktu pemulihanmu untuk hal lain, Aku yakin kau punya masalah pribadi yang ingin kau selesaikan"

"Maksud mu apa Kakashi-San?"

Pria bersurai perak itu melirik rekannya mengisyaratkan Yamato memberi penjelasan

"Sai, kau memilih misi bunuh diri dan sudah bersiap untuk mati mengapa? Apa kau tidak menganggap nyawamu berharga?"

"Yamato-San Aku hanya merasa lebih baik satu orang mati dari pada puluhan lainnya, aku bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Para sandera itu punya rumah dan keluarga yang menanti mereka bila mereka yang mati akan ada orang-orang yang merasa kehilangan. Dan bila aku yang mati tidak seorangpun akan menangisi kematianku"

"Kau salah Sai, Kau adalah rekan kami yang berharga. Bila kau mati maka kami akan merasa kehilangan. Kita menjadi tim untuk saling melindungi. Jadi jangan lagi gegabah dalam melaksanakan misi setidaknya kau harus berkomunikasi dengan kami yang juga atasan mu"

"Baik, aku mengerti"

"Dan Sai, Jalinlah hubungan dengan seseorang, Kau tidak akan menjadi kuat bila selalu sendirian"

.

.

Ino Yamanka membuka toko bunganya, sudah tiga bulan dia menjadi penduduk Ame Ino mulai menyukai kota ini, walau dia masih tidak terbiasa dengan mendung dan hujan yang terjadi hampir tiap hari. Kehamilan Ino mulai terlihat, dia senang bayinya tumbuh sehat-sehat saja dan masa ngidam nya sudah berakhir, tri semester pertama kehamilannya benar-benar seperti mimpi buruk. Dia tidak bisa melakukan banyak aktifitas karena terus menerus mual muntah dan merasa lelah.

Seorang pria berambut jabrik berwarna oranye kecoklatan muncul di tokonya, Dia mengenakan jeans dan kemeja polos berwarna biru senada dengan warna matanya.

"Hi, Ino" Sapa pria itu.

"Yahiko, Kau datang untuk membeli bunga lagi?, Aku heran untuk siapa bunga-bunga itu"

"Untuk malaikatku" Pria itu tersenyum lebar mengingatkan Ino pada Naruto. Sifat Yahiko dan Naruto sedikit mirip karena itu Ino senang berada di dekatnya. Aura ceria pria itu menularinya.

"Lihat Ino, Perut mu membesar" Pria itu mandang Ino dengan takjub, seperti tidak perenah melihat wanita hamil sebelumnya

"Tentu saja Yahiko aku sedang hamil, lima bulan lagi aku akan terlihat bengkak seperti gajah" Ino tersenyum dan mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak pernah melihat suamimu Ino? Dan kau tak pernah menceritakannya"

Senyum Ino langsung menghilang bukan pertama kalinya orang-orang bertanya, Karena Ino sedang hamil mereka berasumsi Ino punya suami "Aku tidak punya suami tidak lagi" Ino berbohong.

"Maaf, Pasti berat bagimu menjanda saat sedang hamil seperti ini" Yahiko merasa tidak enak telah menanyakan hal yang sensitive

"Yah memang berat Yahiko tapi orang tua ku sangat supportive mereka selalu membantuku"

"Jadi suami mu meninggalkanmu saat kau sedang hamil, Dia pria brengsek ya?"

"Tidak dia meninggal, menjadi korban peledakan bom di konoha" Bagi Ino, Sai sudah mati dia mengubur memori tentang pria berambut hitam itu, Ino bahkan tidak bertanya pada Sakura apa yang terjadi dengan Sai.

"Aku turut berduka cita Ino" Yahiko bersimpati pada wanita di hadapannya. Yamanaka Ino terlihat cantik dan rapuh. Bila saja dia tidak jatuh cinta pada Konan Yahiko pasti akan menawarkan diri untuk melindungi wanita itu. Percakapan tentang suami Ino membuat suasana menjadi muram "Ino apa kau suka anak-anak?, Bila kau punya waktu aku ingin mengajakmu ke panti asuhan yang didirikan oleh malaikatku"

"Wow, Jadi gadis yang kau sukai memang seorang malaikat"

"Dia berhati malaikat. Kau yang baru pindah ke Ame pastinya belum punya banyak teman. Konan akan senang punya teman wanita karena biasanya dia hanya di kelilingi laki-laki dan anak-anak"

"Terima kasih Yahiko, Aku akan sangat senang bisa membantu di panti asuhan, Berikan saja aku alamatnya. Aku akan berkunjung kesana "

Yahiko memberikan kartu nama Konan pada Ino, Lalu bergegas pergi membawa rangkaian bunga yang dia beli dari toko Ino. Siang ini Ino harus membawa bunga ke sebuah resort terkenal di Ame, Klien nya akan menikah disana dan Ino yang mengurus dekorasi bunganya dia akan sangat sibuk. Setibanya di Ame Ino segera membangun bisnisnya, Nama dan Koneksi keluarga Yamanka benar-benar membantu Ino mendapatkan pelanggan. Dia mengubur kesedihan dan kesepiannya dengan bekerja tidak ada hal lain yang dia lakukan

.

.

Sai menatap ke luar jendela, Salju mulai mencair. Sebentar lagi musim semi tiba dan bunga bunga bermekaran. Dia menghabiskan tiga bulan untuk pemulihan dan terapi. Sekarang dia sudah bisa berjalan kembali dengan normal. Kakashi dan Yamato benar-benar tidak mengizinkannya kembali sampai dia pulih bahkan dia tidak diperbolehkan mengerjakan tugas-tugas administrasi. Jadi selama tiga bulan ini dia hanya diam di rumah dan melukis.

Kini Sai memiliki seorang pelayan, Wanita berambut putih yang berusia lima puluh tahun tapi masih energik dan cakap. Yamato merekomendasikan wanita itu bekerja untuknya dan Sai cukup senang ada orang yang mengurusnya ketika dia sakit. Walau kini dia sudah sembuh dia memutuskan untuk tetap mempertahankan Yuzuyu karena rumah ini terlalu sepi untuk dia tinggali sendiri. Lagipula Yuzuyu tidak pernah menggangunya.

Pelayannya datang membawakan Sai secangkir teh "Tuan, Ini teh nya. Sebentar lagi musim semi dan anda sudah pulih. Apa anda masih akan terus mengurung diri"

Sai memandang wanita berambut putih itu, tidak biasanya dia berkomentar tetang kehidupannya

"Maafkan saya telah lancang tuan, tapi anda tidak bisa hidup seperti ini terus menerus. Ini bukan hidup namanya. Setiap hari anda hanya melukis, membaca, makan dan tidur"

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan Yuzuyu, Aku tidak punya teman dan keluarga. Yang aku punya hanya pekerjaan dan melukis" Sai menyesap tehnya yang masih panas.

Wanita itu sedih melihat Sai, tidak pernah dia melihat seseorang yang begitu tertutup dan penyendiri Sai bahkan tidak pernah mencoba bercakap-cakap dengan dirinya. Pria itu hanya bicara seperlunya dan membuat jarak dengan orang lain.

"Mengapa anda tidak mulai membuat teman?, Begitu banyak orang di luar sana anda pasti bisa menemukan seseorang yang mengerti anda"

"Aku menemukannya Yuzuyu, tapi aku memintanya pergi. Aku khawatir bila aku menjalin sebuah hubungan hanya akan berakhir dengan bencana aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lebih jauh" Sai tidak mengerti mengapa dia bercerita pada pelayannya. Dia tidak pernah bercerita pada siapapun tidak juga pada mentornya. Tapi Yuzuyu membuatnya merasa nyaman dan dia mempercayai wanita itu.

Yuzuyu tahu siapa yang Sai maksud " Anda berbicara soal Yamanaka Ino, Tunangan anda? Berita tentang kalian ada dimana-mana berbulan-bulan lalu jadi saya tahu. Saya bisa melihat anda masih mencintainya tuan. Mengapa tidak meminta maaf "

Mata hitam Sai memandang Yuzuyu dengan rasa ingin tahu " Mengapa kau berpikir aku mencintai wanita itu?" Pelayannya bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan Sai sedang jatuh cinta.

Yuzuyu tidak percaya tuannya begitu bodoh "Tidakkah anda sadar tuan, selama saya disini anda hanya melukis wanita itu" Yuzuyu mengedarkan padangan pada puluhan kanvas yang bertebaran di ruang studio. Semuanya objek lukisannya adalah seorang wanita berambut pirang bermata aquamarine dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda.

Sai menghela nafas, Lukisannya adalah cerminan benaknya, Jadi selama ini dia selalu memikirkan Ino mungkin dari awal perjumpaan mereka dia telah tertarik dengan wanita itu hanya saja dia tidak menyadarinya. Ino singgah sebentar dalam hidupnya tapi dia membuatnya berubah. Bersama wanita itu dia merasa menjadi normal. Sakura benar dia pengecut seharusnya dia tidak pernah melepaskan kesempatan untuk belajar mencintai apapun alasannya. Dia hanya takut berharap dan kemudian harapannya hancur. Dia takut Ino berubah pikiran dan meninggalkanya ketika dia menjadi sangat dekat dengan wanita itu. Lebih mudah baginya untuk tidak berharap sama sekali.

"Terima kasih Yuzuyu, Aku senang bisa bercakap cakap denganmu, Maaf selama ini aku terlalu dingin aku tidak terbiasa dengan keberadaan orang lain di dekatku"

"Saya paham tuan, Saya senang bisa melayani anda" Wanita itu pun pergi meningalkan tuannya merenung. Malam itu Sai memutuskan untuk mencari Ino untuk meminta maaf.

.

.

Sai tiba di kediaman Yamanaka. Dia sudah mencari Ino ke apartementnya tapi tempat itu sudah di huni orang lain. Satu-satunya alamat yang dia bisa cari adalah rumah keluarga Yamanaka. Sai berharap Ino berada di sana atau mungkin orang tuanya memberitahu Sai dimana wanita itu berada. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Kediaman Yamanaka sangat luas rumah itu bergaya tradisional jepang. Keluarga Ino adalah keturunan bangsawan di jaman kerajaan dan mereka mempertahankan rumah leluhur mereka ditambah sedikit moderenisasi. Sai berjalan menuju gerbang utama dan di sambut oleh seorang petugas keamanan yang sedang berjaga.

"Maaf, Anda siapa?" Penjaga gerbang itu memperhatikan Sai dari atas ke bawah

"Saya Sai Shimura, Bisakah saja bertemu dengan Inoichi Yamanka" Sai mengingat nama ayah Ino. Dia berharap kali ini Inoichi akan bersikap ramah padanya. Karena dia datang dengan niat baik.

Petugas keamanan itu segera membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Sai masuk setelah mendapatkan konfirmasi dari tuannya.

Inoichi tengah membaca Koran saat pelayannya datang memberitahu bahwa Sai Shimura sedang berdiri di depan gerbangnya. Beraninya pria itu datang kemari setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada putrinya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Sai pergi begitu saja tanpa memberinya pelajaran. Tangan Inoichi sudah gatal untuk memukul pria itu di awal perjumpaan mereka. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa pria itu menyia-nyiakan putrinya.

Pelayan mengantarkan Sai ke ruang tamu. Di sana sang kepala keluarga Yamanaka telah menunggu.

"Selamat siang Yamanka-San, Maaf bila kedatangan saya menggangu" Tatapan Inoichi pada dirinya membuat Sai merasa terancam. Dia tidak pernah merasa takut sebelumnya tapi pria di hadapannya membuat bulu kuduk Sai meremang.

"Apa mau mu Shimura?" Ucapnya dingin.

Sai bisa merasakan Ayah Ino tidak menyukainya. "Saya mencari Ino, Anda tau dia berada dimana?"

"Mau apa lagi kau dengan putriku?, Tidak cukupkah kau menghancurkannya?"

"Aku mau minta maaf pada Ino"

Inoichi mendekati Sai dengan marah dan mencengkram kerah baju Sai. Inoichi kesal mengapa baru sekarang pria ini muncul dengan permintaan maaf "Kau pikir minta maaf bisa membuat putriku bahagia lagi?" Sebuah pukulan melayang ke wajah Sai dan pria itu tidak menghindarinya "Kau sudah menghancurkan hatinya Shimura" Pukulan Inoichi mendarat di bibirnya, membuat mulut pria itu berdarah. Sai masih diam saja. Dia merasa pantas menerima kemarahan Inoichi. Inoichi melepaskan lebih banyak pukulan lagi. Sai tidak menyangka ayah Ino sangat kuat tapi pria berambut hitam itu tidak melawan karena tuduhan Inoichi benar. Dia telah menyakiti Ino jadi sudah sewajarnya dia di hukum

Puas melampiaskan kemarahannya pria dengan rambut pirang itu melepaskan Sai, "Aku tidak akan memberitahu mu dimana Ino berada dan asal kau tahu putriku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu lagi. Sekarang pergi dari sini"

Sai tertunduk dengan wajah lebam 'Apa sekarang Ino membenciku?'


	13. Chapter 13 : Cinta Baru?

**Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Alur cepat.**

 **.**

.

 **Under The Spot Light**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **.**

 **Cinta baru?**

 **.**

 **.**

Mendung kembali menghiasi langit, Hanya secercah sinar mentari mampu menerobos tebalnya awan kelabu yang melayang di atas kota Ame. Ino merindukan langit biru cerah dan hijaunya pepohonan konoha. Di kota Ame ini hampir semua begitu suram dan abu-abu. Ino tidak mengerti entah bagaimana Yahiko selalu bisa tersenyum di tengah cuaca seperti ini tapi untuknya hujan selalu mengambarkan kesedihan. Hujan adalah Tangisan langit.

Ino bersama staffnya tiba di sebuah hotel yang bernama Harusame. Dia langsung disambut oleh Wedding organizer yang mengontraknya.

"Apa semua bunganya sudah siap Nona Yamanka?"

"Sudah, Semua sesuai pesanan, Kita tinggal mendekorasinya saja" Ino memperhatikan staff nya mulai bekerja membuat dekorasi dan merangkai center piece dengan design yang dia contohkan.

Ruangan itu kini penuh dengan mawar, Liliy dan tuberose yang dipilih oleh sang pengantin untuk menghiasi pernikahannya. Ino teringat Hand bouquet untuk mempelai wanita tertinggal di mobilnya. Segera dia pergi ke parkiran. Karena rintik-rintak hujan mulai turun, Ino berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Ino lupa kalau air membuat lantai menjadi licin begitu kakinya menapak lantai marmer lobby yang basah dia terpelesat. Detik Ino hampir terjatuh tiba-tiba lengan kuat seseorang meraih pingangnya mencegah wanita itu terjengkang ke lantai.

"Ya, Ampun" Ino merasa lega. Bila dia jatuh apa yang akan terjadi dengan kandungannya. Wanita itu imenggeleng dia sungguh ceroboh. Hampir saja bayinya dalam bahaya. Ino menegakkan badan untuk mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya.

"Anda harus lebih berhati-hati nyonya" Suara maskulin sang penyelamat membuat Ino berbalik.

"Terimaka…sih" Ino terkejut menemukan wajah yang familiar di kota Ame ini. 'Ini tidak mungkin' pikir Ino dalam hati.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja Nyonya" pria berjas hitam itu khawatir melihat wanita hamil yang di tolongnya malah tertegun menatap wajahnya.

"Ah, Maafkan saya. Wajah anda membuat saya teringat seseorang"

Pria itu menatap bunga yang di bawa Ino "Ah, Anda bekerja untuk wedding even di hotel ini"

"Iya, Saya Ino Yamanaka, Florist yang dikontrak Hotel ini"

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan, Hisoka Karasuma. Saya Manager Harusame Hotel ini. Semoga anda senang bekerja dengan kami"

Namanya Karasu cocok sekali karena mata dan rambutnya yang sehitam gagak. "Sama-sama, Saya permisi dulu pekerjaan saya belum selesai" Ino meninggalkan pria itu.

.

.

Itachi Uchiha melongarkan dasi yang terasa mencekik leher. Menatap komputer di hadapannya dengan frustrasi. Tiga bulan dia mencari informasi tapi Tobi dan Sasuke lenyap di telan bumi. Lebih anehnya lagi tidak satupun orang Akatsuki mengejarnya malah Nagato menghubunginya untuk menyelidiki kemana Tobi, kakuzu dan Hidan menghilang. Apa Tobi tidak memberitahukan yang lainnya soal dia seorang mata-mata?

Untuk memastikan dugaannya Itachi kembali ke Ame menjalankan posisinya seperti biasa. Bila ini hanya jebakan maka anggota akatsuki akan menyerangnya disini. Hanya mereka yang tau identitas lain itachi Uchiha. Tapi sudah seminggu dia tiba dan tidak ada hal yang aneh terjadi. Malahan Dia ,Nagato, Yahiko sempat pergi untuk minum kopi bersama. Sepertinya mereka memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Termasuk rencana Tobi.

Intelejen Konoha harus segera membereskan Tobi, Mungkin Itachi bisa menghasut anggota Akatsuki lainnya untuk tidak mempercayai Tobi. Strategi ini harus dia coba. Dia harus meyakinkan bahwa Tobi-lah pengkianat organisasi yang menyimpan agenda pribadi tersembunyi. Banyak anggota Akatsuki yang tidak suka pada Tobi yang penuh teka-teki. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu indentitas asli pria itu. Dia bisa memanfaatkan ini untuk menghancurkan Akatsuki dari dalam. Itachi kembali memusatkan pikirannya pada laporan-laporan di hadapannya dan menyusun rencana memburu Tobi.

.

.

Ino menyaksikan pernikahan clientnya dengan air mata. Rasanya sesak melihat dua orang bahagia bertukar janji sehidup semati. Sementara dirinya mungkin tidak akan pernah menikah atau jatuh cinta lagi. Ino berjalan keluar ruangan. Seharusnya dia pulang begitu pekerjaannya selesai dan tidak perlu mengintip acara pernikahan yang membuat emosinya jadi labil.

Rasa sesak di dadanya membuat kepala Ino berputar-putar. Wanita itu segara duduk di lantai sebelum dia jatuh. Perutnya terasa mual kembali apa ini ulah bayinya atau hormonnya. Ino memejamkan mata bersender di dinding berharap pusingnya segera hilang.

"Nyonya Yamanaka?" Itachi melihat wanita yang tadi siang dia tolong duduk di lantai koridor dan terlihat pucat. Tidak semua wanita memiliki rambut panjang berwarna pirang seperti itu jadi Itachi mengingatnya.

Ino membuka satu mata dan dunianya kembali berputar-putar. Itu pria yang menolongnya tadi pagi "Tuan Hisoka"

"Anda terlihat tidak sehat, mau saya antarkan kerumah sakit?" Ino mengaguk lemah. Dia bersyukur orang asing ini mau menolongnya.

Tanpa terlihat bersusah payah pria itu mengendong Ino bridal style ke mobilnya dan meluncur menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Itachi tidak punya banyak waktu tapi melihat wanita hamil tak berdaya dia merasa harus menolong. Mereka tiba di rumah sakit dan Ino sudah menjadi terlalu lemas.

"Nyonya haruskah saya menelpon suamimu?" Itachi bingung karena dia harus segera pergi menemui anak buahnya dia tidak bisa menunggui Ino di sana.

Wanita itu mengisyaratkan Itachi mengambil ponsel di tasnya. Setelah mengengam ponselnya dengan lunglai Ino mencari nomer Ayame. Itachi berbicara dengan Ayame memberitahu dimana Ino berada dan segera pergi ke meetingnya.

Ino merasa sedikit baikan setelah berbaring, dan kemudian Ayame muncul dengan panik di ruang gawat darurat

"Nona, Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ayame. Dokter bilang aku mengalami kelelahan dan tekanan darahku turun, Mungkin akibat beberapa hari bergadang mengerjakan rangkaian bunga untuk wedding hari ini, Aku bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit setelah pusing ku reda"

"Nona, tolong berhati-hatilah anda butuh banyak istirahat. Ingat bayi anda"

"Aku mengerti Ayame" Hari ini Ino berhutang banyak pada Tuan Hisoka, Dua kali pria itu menolongnya. Ino merasa wajah pria itu sangat mirip dengan Sasuke Uchiha tapi yang membuat Ino tertegun adalah mata hitam pria itu yang tampak kelam tidak berdasar. Sorot matanya mengingatkan Ino pada Sai. Wanita itu merasa mungkin Hisoka Karasuma juga seorang penyendiri.

.

.

Kantor Intelejensi Konoha tampak sibuk hari ini, setelah kecolongan dua kali mereka membenahi kinerja semua personelnya. Kakashi Hatake menurunkan tim terbaiknya untuk menelusuri dan membongkar aliran keuangan Akatsuki, Sementara Itachi sibuk melacak keberadaan Tobi.

Sai memandang layar komputer di kantornya. Dia masih mencoba menemukan Ino. Pria itu telah bertanya dan menemui orang-orang yang dekat dengan wanita itu tapi mereka semua bungkam. Sai tidak menyerah. Dia adalah intel yang punya banyak jaringan dan akses informasi jadi Sai memutuskan untuk mengawasi Inoichi serta Shikamaru. Sai menemukan informasi Inoichi dan istrinya pergi ke Kota Ame beberapa kali dalam empat bulan terakhir Jadi mungkin saja Ino berada di sana.

Sai mengetik nama Yamanka di kolom pencarian. Pria itu mencari informasi apapun yang berhubungan dengan Yamanaka di kota Ame. Lalu dia menemukan sebuah artikel tentang toko bunga yang baru buka dua bulan yang lalu dan merupakan cabang toko Yamanaka flower shop di kota Ame. Sai Jadi semakin yakin dia harus pergi ke kota itu mencari Ino.

"Sai, Apa yang kau kerjakan?" Yamato masuk ke kantor Sai membawa beberapa file untuk anak buahnya.

"Maaf-kan Aku Yamato San, Sepertinya aku butuh cuti beberapa hari untuk menyelesaikan masalah pribadiku"

"Kau menemukan Yamanaka – Ino?"

Sai terkejut bagaimana Seniornya tau dia sedang mencari Ino "Bagaimana anda tahu?"

"Kau anak buah ku Sai. Semua yang terjadi disini aku mengetahuinya, Aku harusnya memberimu peringatan keras karena telah menyalah gunakan wewenang. Kau tahu kan tidak seharusnya kau meminta team IT meretas dan menyadap ponsel Inoichi Yamanka seorang warga sipil yang tidak mengancam keamanan kota"

"Maafkan Aku Yamato-san, Aku sudah mencoba bertanya langsung tapi semua tidak tahu"

"Sudahlah, Aku dan Kakashi tutup mata dengan hal ini. Tapi tolong jangan di ulangi lagi. Kami tahu urusan Ino Yamanaka sangat penting buatmu"

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke Ame besok"

Ke esokan harinya Sai terbang dengan pesawat pertama ke kota Ame. Dia hanya membawa sebuah back pack. Sai merasa tegang apa yang akan dia katakan pada Ino. Dia tidak pernah pintar berkata-kata. Pria itu berharap semua akan lancar-lancar saja. Bila Ino mencintainya pasti dia akan memaafkannya bukankah cinta adalah hal terhebat di dunia. bila tidak benar orang-orang pastinya tidak akan menulis banyak buku tentang cinta.

Pesawat mendarat di Ame lewat tengah hari, Sai menyewa mobil di bandara dan langsung meluncur menuju alamat Yamanaka flower shop yang terletak di tengah kota. Sai membaca setiap hari hujan turun di kota ini tapi hari ini langit kota Ame begitu biru tanpa awan sedikitpun.

.

Ino merasa gembira. Wanita itu bersiul-siul dan menata bunga-bunga di tokonya. Pertama kalinya Ino melihat langit cerah terang benderang dan itu memuat mood nya baik. Dia berencana untuk menemui Hisoka Karasuma untuk berterima kasih atas pertolongannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Setelah melayani beberapa pelangan, Ino kembali menata bouquet yang terpajang di teras tokonya. Dia sangat menyukai bekerja dengan bunga. Memandang bunga-bunga yang indah ini membuatnya berhenti merasa depresi. Ino tidak mau merasa stress dengan situasinya karena stress tidak baik untuk janin dalam kandungannya. Dia akan berusaha menikmati hidup demi anaknya. Tak lama kemudian Yahiko datang dengan senyum secerah langit Ame hari ini.

"Yahiko, Aku merasa perlu memakai kaca mata hitamku senyummu menyilaukan" Ujar Ino bercanda.

"Ino aku butuh rangkaian bunga yang special"

"Untuk apa Yahiko?"

"Aku mau melamar Konan hari ini" Yahiko mengeluarkan kotak berisi cicin berlian dia ingin pendapat Ino karena tidak yakin apa cincin yang dia beli sudah tepat

"Menurutmu cincin ini bagus tidak? Aku tidak begitu mengeri selera wanita"

Ino tersenyum "Cincin yang indah Yahiko dan aku akan membuatkan mu karangan bunga yang pastinya akan membuat Konan mengatakan iya"

"Terima kasih Ino" Yahiko secara impulsive memeluk wanita itu.

Ino tertawa " Sepertinya kau sangat bahagia, Sadar Yahiko lamaran mu itu belum di terima"

"Maaf Ino, Aku tak sengaja. Aku sudah menganggapmu teman lagipula aku tahu Konan tidak akan menolakku kami sudah bersama sejak kecil" Pria itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku senang kau menganggapku teman dan Yahiko keceriaanmu itu menular. Dengan melihatmu saja aku sudah merasakan energy positif di sekitarku"

Pria itu mengaruk kepalanya "Anak-Anak di panti juga bilang begitu, Mereka menyukaiku"

Bicara tentang anak-anak Ino tiba-tiba mengelus-elus perutnya " Kau suka anak-anak?"

"No, Mereka pembuat bencana" Pria itu tertawa bercanda.

"Ayo kita masuk dan pilih bunganya" Ino berbalik dan mengajak Yahiko masuk ke dalam toko.

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari sepasang mata hitam mengamati interaksi mereka dari seberang jalan.

.

Sai memarkirkan kendaraannya tepat di seberang toko bunga. Dia mengamati orang-orang yang masuk dan keluar dari tempat itu. Dari dalam mobilnya Sai bisa melihat sosok Ino mondar-mandir merapikan bunga-bunga yang terpajang di teras toko. Wajah Ino masih terlihat sama seperti terakhir kali Sai melihatnya tapi perut Ino terlihat buncit. Pria itu heran karena seingatnya Ino sangat disiplin dengan dietnya. Sai hendak keluar dari mobil untuk menemui wanita berambut pirang itu tapi apa yang baru saja dia saksikan membuat Sai terpaku di tempatnya.

Sai melihat seorang pria berambut orannye muncul lalu Ino tertawa, Sai mengenali ekspresi bahagia di wajah Ino dan pria itu memeluk wanita yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Mereka berdua tampak senang dan Ino mengelus perutnya.

'Apa Ino sedang hamil?' Seketika Sai merasa bodoh mengapa dia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan Ino telah menemukan laki-laki lain dan berbahagia. Mengapa dia berharap hanya dengan kata maaf Ino akan kembali padanya. Padahal Sai sendiri tahu dirinya bukan pria yang tepat untuk wanita itu tapi secepat itukah Ino melupakannya? Wanita itu bilang dia mencintai Sai.

Sai tidak mengenal emosi apa yang melandanya, Dia mencengkram kemudi dengan kencang mencoba tetap bersikap tenang tapi dia tahu sesuatu dalam dirinya hancur pelahan-lahan dan rasanya amat menyakitkan. Tanpa dia sadari matanya basah dengan air mata. Sai menangis.

Sai pergi tanpa berbicara dengan Ino. Baginya situasi ini sudah cukup untuk menjadi bukti. Inoichi mengatakan putrinya tidak menginginkan Sai lagi. Awalnya dia menolak untuk percaya makanya dia memutuskan mencari wanita itu. Tapi apa yang dia lihat hari ini membuktikan kebenaran kata-kata ayah Ino. Dia tidak perlu menanyakannya pada Ino lagi. Kebenarannya sebening kristal. Jadi ini yang Ino rasakan saat dia meminta Ino pergi dan menjauhinya. Sai merasa bersalah ketidak mampuannya untuk mengerti perasaan wanita itu telah membuat Sai menyakitinya. Sekarang dia mengerti mengapa Ino menangis.

Seperti halnya Ino menerima keputusannya yang kini dia sesali maka dia juga akan menghormati apa yang wanita itu inginkan. Sai Shimura tidak akan lagi muncul dalam kehidupan Ino. Tidak ada lagi jalan bagi mereka untuk bersama dan itu semua karena Sai begitu bodoh tidak menyadari perasaannya saat mereka masih bersama dan kini semua sudah terlambat.

Yuzuyu terkejut melihat tuannya kembali pada tengah malam. Pria itu melempar jacket dan tas nya kemudian mengambil sebotol whisky dari bar. Sai mengunci dirinya di studio. Pria itu duduk di tengah keremangan cahaya lampu dan dengan cepat menghabiskan setengah botol minuman keras. Semakin banyak alcohol dalam tubuhnya semakin berkurang rasa sakitnya. Sai meraih sebuah portrait Ino memandanginya sebentar kemudian melemparkan kanvas itu ke sudut ruangan.

Pria itu mabuk dan dengan langkah terseret dia berhasil menemukan kamar tidurnya. Sai merebahkan dirinya di ranjang teringat malam-malam yang dia habiskan bersama Ino kamar ini. Makian kasar terlontar dari mulutnya. Saat seperti ini dia ingin kembali mati rasa seperti saat dia belum mengenal Yamanaka Ino.

.

.

Ino datang kembali ke Hotel Harusame membawa banyak rangkaian bunga untuk lobby, Restaurant dan Kamar. Berkat Inoichi dan Nama besar Yamanaka Ino berhasil membuat kontrak untuk menjadi supplier bunga di beberapa hotel dan perusahaan. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menyuruh staffnya melakukan pekerjaan ini tapi Ino berniat untuk menjumpai Hisoka Karasuma.

Telpon di meja Itachi berdering, Pria itu meraih gagang telpon dan mendengar seketarisnya berbicara

"Tuan Karasuma, Seorang wanita bernama Yamanka Ino ingin menemui anda?"

"Persilahkan dia masuk", Itachi bersandar dengan santai di kursinya sambil memainkan pulpen yang dia pegang. Dia berpikir apa yang wanita itu inginkan darinya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kantor itachi, Wanita berambut pirang itu muncul dengan mengenakan sundress sewarna matanya dan Khasmir Scraf berwarna ungu tersampir di pundaknya. Wajah nya polos tanpa make up. Hanya seulas lipstick pink mewarnai bibirnya yang tersenyum tipis. Walau itachi adalah pria yang dingin dan tak berperasaan pria itu masih bisa mengapresiasi keindahan dan wanita hamil yang berdiri di hadapannya tergolong mahluk yang indah. Beruntunglah siapapun yang menjadi suami wanita itu.

"Nyonya Yamanaka, Ada apa anda mencari saya?" Ujarnya dengan nada bisnis dan formal.

"Saya mengantarkan supply bunga untuk hotel ini, Sekalian mau mengucapkan terimakasih pada anda" Ino meletakan bunga yang dia bawa di meja kerja Itachi.

"Bunga?"

"Yup, Ini rasa terima kasih saya. Sepertinya bouquet yang saya bawa membuat ruangan anda lebih berwarna" Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Tidak ada pernak pernik apapun disana, Semua begitu rapi dan professional. Seperti halnya pria yang duduk di hadapannya. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang terikat rapi, Dia mengenakan setelan jas abu-abu gelap dan dasi berwarna marron. Kemiripan wajahnya dengan Sasuke tidak terbantahkan. Hanya saja Hisoka Karasu terlihat sangat dewasa. Garis-garis di wajahnya tidak mengurangi ketampanan pria itu tapi dari ekspresinya yang stoic dan dingin Ino mengerti pria itu pastinya punya hidup yang sulit.

"Ada lagi yang ingin anda sampaikan pada saya Nyonya?" Itachi tidak ingin berlama-lama membuang-buang waktunya.

"Saya ingin mengajak anda minum kopi" Ujar Ino lugas.

Tidak ada salahnya kan mengajak seseorang berkenalan dan minum kopi. Ino butuh lebih banyak teman atau bahkan menemukan kekasih baru. Bukankah satu cara untuk melupakan patah hati adalah dengan menemukan cinta baru. Lagipula seorang ekstrovert seperti Ino hanya akan bahagia bila banyak orang disekelilingnya. Dia tidak pernah suka sendirian.

Ajakan Ino membuat Itachi heran, "Apa suami anda tidak akan marah anda mengajak pria lain kencan?"

Alis Ino terangkat bingung "Ini bukan kencan Tuan Hisoka, Saya hanya ingin berteman dengan anda. Saya berasal dari Konoha dan baru pindah ke tempat ini tiga bulan yang lalu jadi sedapat mungkin saya ingin membuat sedikit kehidupan sosial. Lagipula saya tinggal sendirian Saya tidak punya suami maupun kekasih"

Itachi mendengar kalimat terakhir diucapkan Ino dengan nada sedih, 'Wanita ini pasti kesepian' pikir Itachi.

"Dan tuan Hisoka anda mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang saya kenal. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Mungkin anda pernah mendengar nama itu. Dia adalah Aktor terkenal di Konoha"

Mendengar nama adiknya disebut Itachi menjadi tertarik, dan wanita itu bilang dia kenal Sasuke. Itachi ingin tau seperti apa Sasuke yang telah ditinggalkanya belasan tahun yang lalu. Dia mengikuti perkembangan Sasuke hanya dari berita. Sesunguhnya dia senang Sasuke berhenti dari akademi militer dan menjadi aktor. Itachi pikir adiknya akan menjalani hidup yang berbeda dari para leluhur Uchihanya yang tidak jauh-jauh dari kekuatan, senjata dan pertempuran tapi ternyata adiknya malah menjadi penjahat.

"Kau mengenal Aktor terkenal? Koneksimu pasti luar biasa" Itachi memancing Ino untuk berbicara lebih jauh.

"Tidak Juga tuan Hisoka, Kebetulan Saya dan Sasuke bekerja di bidang yang sama jadi kami kenal" Ino memberikan jawaban vague. Dia tidak ingin Hisoka tau lebih banyak tentang masa lalunya.

"Baiklah Nona Yamanaka" Itachi mengkoreksi panggilannya "Bagaimana kalo besok jam tiga sore kita bertemu di Café dekat lobby?" Itachi yang praktis dan pragmatic berpikir mungkin dia bisa memperoleh sesuatu dari Ino. Paling tidak informasi tentang karakter Sasuke.

Senyum Ino mengembang "Sampai jumpa besok tuan Hisoka" Ino pergi meninggalkan kantor Itachi dengan riang.

.

.

Di sebuah Villa yang indah terletak di pinggir danau desa otogakure. Sasuke duduk di beranda menikmati hangatnya musim semi sambil menggosok senjatanya. Pemandangan yang damai itu tidak bisa menenangkan pikiran chaotic si bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke merasa bosan sudah tiga bulan dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tobi memintanya untuk bersembunyi sampai pria itu membuat rencana baru.

Sasuke menembakan pistolnya pada sekumpulan bebek liar yang berenang di danau. Dia kesal karena rencananya membunuh Itachi harus tertunda dan itu semua karena Tobi. Sasuke membenci pria bertopeng itu. Dia sama sekali tidak memenuhi janjinya untuk membawa Sasuke pada kakaknya. Sasuke malah merasa dijadikan tawanan oleh Tobi. Bagaimana tidak Dia diminta untuk tinggal disini dan dijaga dengan ketat oleh pasukan Akatsuki.

Sekarang Sasuke tahu dia bisa menemukan Itachi di Kota Ame. Tapi bagaimana caranya untuk kesana tanpa menyingung Tobi. Sasuke bisa saja membunuh para pengawal itu dan kabur tapi itu artinya dia akan membuat Tobi marah. Sasuke enggan membuat musuh yang tidak perlu apalagi bermusuhan dengan pria yang menurutnya gila dan berbahaya. Sasuke menimbang-nimbang senjatanya sambil berpikir mungkin yang perlu dia lakukan hanya bersabar dan menunggu kesempatan. Itachi tidak akan lari kemana-mana.

.

.

Seperti janjinya Hisoka muncul di café jam tiga tepat. Ino meminum coklat panas yang tadi dia pesan. Ino menyapanya dengan senyuman yang hanya dibalas pria itu dengan anggukan. Satu lagi yang Ino sadari, Hisoka Karasu tidak pernah tersenyum. Bila Sai selalu mencoba tersenyum dan terlihat ramah maka pria di depannya memancarkan aura intimidatif yang membuat orang lain mengerti pria itu tidak untuk didekati.

Itachi meletakkan tas kerjanya di kursi yang kosong dan duduk di menghadap Yamanaka Ino. Dia memesan secangkir kopi hitam.

"Jadi apa yang seorang artis terkenal konoha lakukan di Ame?"

Ino tersenyum tipis "Jadi kau sudah mengetahui siapa aku?"

"Bila kau sedang dalam persembunyian kau melakukan kesalahan fatal dengan tetap menggunakan nama aslimu"

"Aku hanya berpikir tidak seorangpun akan mengenaliku disini, Siapa yang peduli dengan celebrity Kota sebelah"

"Kau benar, Aku hanya punya kebiasaan mengecek latar belakang orang yang diassosiasikan denganku. Lebih baik aku tahu dengan siapa aku bicara"

"Kau terdengar paranoid Hisoka" Ino menyingkirkan formalitas dengan berhenti menyebutnya tuan "Jadi apa kau juga punya rahasia?" Lanjut Ino mencemooh pria berambut hitam itu.

Itachi berkedip dan berbohong dengan lancar "Tidak sama sekali"

"Begitu?" Ino berguman tidak percaya.

"Jadi Ino Yamanaka apa yang membawamu ke Ame?" Itachi menyempatkan diri mencari informasi tentang wanita itu dan saat ini kolom gossip majalah konoha dipenuhi spekulasi soal hilangnya sang artis setelah pertunangannya kandas. Yang membuat Itachi menaikkan alis adalah berita pertunangan wanita itu dengan Sai Shimura. Itachi tidak mengenal Sai yang dia tembak beberapa waktu yang lalu secara personal tapi dia ingat dengan remaja seusia Sasuke yang selalu mengikuti Danzo. Anak angkat atasannya itu selalu diam tanpa ekspresi dan hanya bertindak bila Danzo memerintahkannya. Sebuah misteri bagi Itachi bagaimana Sai yang seorang agen rahasia sampai melanggar kode etik dengan membuat dirinya menjadi semacam selebritis.

"Aku kemari menghindari Media"

"Ah, Kau menyembunyikan diri karena kehamilanmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin jadi beban untuk keluargaku bila aku masih di konoha. Dan aku juga tidak ingin ayah anak ini tahu. Pria itu sudah punya banyak masalah dalam hidupnya"

Itachi mengerti, Hidup sebagai mata-mata jauh dari kebahagiaan. Mereka tidak bisa punya ikatan dengan siapapun. Hidup dalam kesendirian dan kesepian seperti yang dia alami lima belas tahun terakhir. Setiap saat dia dihantui hari tatapan tidak percaya dan kecewa Sasuke yang menyaksikan dia menembak orang tua mereka. Tapi tugas adalah tugas, Cintanya pada kedamaian jauh lebih besar dari cintanya pada keluarga sendiri. Sebuah pilihan yang sangat berat.

Sai tentunya juga harus memilih antara Ino dan tugasnya. Memang sepertinya tidak ada kata bahagia untuk orang-orang seperti mereka. Bahkan bisa dibilang mereka adalah manusia-manusia cacat mental dengan kapasistas emosi nyaris tidak ada. Apa yang mereka alami membuat mereka menutup dan membunuh perasaan mereka. 'Tidak ada yang bisa menyakitimu bila kau tidak merasakan' Itachi memperhatikan ekspresi wajah lawan bicaranya. Mata aquamarine Ino terlihat sendu, Sudah jelas wanita itu merasa kesepian tapi Itachi tidak bisa menolongnya karena dia sendiri juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Pertemuan mereka tidak berlangsung lama. Selama setengah jam hanya Ino yang berbicara. Tidak sedikitpun pria itu bercerita tentang dirinya. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa lebih mudah membicarakan masalahanya dengan orang asing dari pada sahabatnya sendiri. Ino tidak memberitahu Shikamaru, Choji maupun Sakura soal kehamilannya dan lagi-lagi Ino merasa dia mencari sosok Sai Shimura dalam diri Hisoka Karasuma. Dalam beberapa hal mereka begitu mirip.

Sejak saat itu Itachi terkadang bertemu Ino hanya untuk bercakap-cakap, Secara teknis Ino yang selalu berbicara dan dia hanya mendengarkan cerita wanita itu. Itachi tidak mengerti mengapa dia membuang-buang waktunya untuk hal-hal tak penting seperti bertemu Yamanaka Ino tapi wanita itu membuat Itachi sedikit relax dan melupakan sejenak pekerjaanya yang begitu banyak. Kini wanita itu terlihat lebih ceria walaupun tiap kali ia membicarakan bayinya wajahnya kembali mendung.

.

.

Ino dan staffnya baru saja mengantarkan bunga ke Hotel dan Ino menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa Hisoka karena pria itu sering sibuk dan keluar kota mereka jadi jarang bertemu. Perutnya yang sudah sangat besar membuatnya sulit bergerak dan Ayame sudah memintanya untuk berisirahat dan mengurangi kegiatan.

Dia dijadwalkan melahirkan bulan depan. Ayah dan Ibunya kini semakin sering mengunjunginya Ino merasa tidak enak tapi dia tidak bisa melarang orang tuanya untuk khawatir. Mereka senang akan mendapatkan seorang cucu laki-laki dan membantu Ino untuk memilihkan nama.

Wanita itu kepikiran dengan sahabatnya Sakura, selama delapan bulan dia tidak menghubungi wanita berambut pink. Sakura pasti akan marah padanya. Ino mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nomor Sakura.

"Moshi-Moshi" terdengar suara menyapa

"Hey gidat, Kau masih mengingatku?" Ino memangil Sakura dengan nama julukannya

"Ino pig, Kau masih hidup. Mengapa baru sekarang kau mengontakku" Sakura terdengar tidak percaya

"Panjang ceritanya, Aku sekarang tingal di ame dan membuka toko bunga, Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku kembali melanjutkan studi kedokteranku, Kapan kau akan kembali ke Konoha? Aku merindukanmu Dunia begitu hambar tanpa persaingan kita" Ucap Sakura bercanda

"Aku belum tahu, Tapi bila kau ada waktu datanglah ke ame. Kau akan terkejut melihatku. Bukankah sedikit terlambat untuk melanjutkan studimu Sakura?"

"Tidak ada kata terlambat Ino, Lagipula aku jenius"

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan kisah cintamu? Sudah pindah ke lain hati?"

"Hm…Sebenarnya aku sedang mengencani adik temari" Sakura mengatakannya dengan malu-malu

"Apa Kau berkencan dengan Sabaku Gaara? Aku tidak percaya. Adik Temari itu sedingin es"

"Walaupun begitu Ino. Dia sangat baik dan perhatian"

"Oke..Oke.. aku percaya. Sekarang kau terdengar seperti orang yang jatuh cinta"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Ino, Ada pria yang dekat denganmu?"

Ino berjalan menuju mobilnya sambil menelpon sementara hujan mulai jatuh rintik-rintik. Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Ino memikirkan Hisoka. Dia hanya mengenal dua orang laki-laki di Ame, Yahiko yang sudah bertunangan dengan Konan dan Hisoka pria yang kadang dia temui tapi mereka tidak begitu dekat.

"Hm.. Mungkin, Aku tidak tahu"

"Ino, Kau tidak ingin tahu kabar tentang Sai?" Sakura bertanya. Wanita berambut pink itu heran mengapa Ino tidak menanyakan soal Sai, Apa Ino sudah melupakan pria itu.

"Oh, Aku tidak perduli lagi tentang dia" Jawab Ino acuh.

"Benar? Kalau begitu berita kematiannya tidak akan mempengaruhimu kalau begitu"

"Apa maksudmu?" Ino mulai merasa panik

"Ino, Sai meninggal dalam kecelakaan empat bulan yang lalu"

"Bohong?" Tangan Ino mulai gemetar

"Kau cari saja beritanya sendiri Ino, Kau pasti akan menemukan artikelnya di Internet"

Ino langsung memutus sambungan telpon dan membrowsing nama Sai Shimura. Benar saja dia melihat banyak artikel tentang pria itu.

.

 **"Pelukis terkenal Sai Shimura meninggal dalam kecelakaan"**

 **Sai Shimura (30th) Seorang pelukis terkenal meninggal dalam kecelakaan, Mobil yang dikendarainya menabrak pembatas jalan dan masuk ke jurang. Berbagai spekulasi menghiasi kematiannya termasuk dugaan bunuh diri. Pelukis eksentrik yang biasanya begitu low profile tiba-tiba mengumumkan pertunangannya dengan Aktris Yamanaka Ino. Mereka mengumbar kemesraan di publik akan tetapi Kemesraan mereka tidak berlangsung lama karena Sang Aktris secara misterius menghilang. Apakah dugaan Sai Shimura depresi karena ditinggal tunangannya itu benar? tidak ada yang bisa membuktikannya.**

Ino tidak membaca lanjutan artikel tersebut. Tangan wanita itu gemetar dan dia menjatuhkan ponselnya. Mengapa Ayahnya tidak memberitahu Ino soal ini. Ino merasa dingin dan mati pelan-pelan. Dia tidak tahu Sai masih bisa mempengaruhinya seperti ini. Bukankah dia sudah melupakan pria itu. Ino tidak menyadari hujan lebat sudah turun dan membasahinya. Wanita itu mematung di tempatnya.

Itachi keluar dari Lobby membuka payungnya, Pekerjaanya sudah beres untuk hari ini tapi dia perlu menghubungi Kakashi. Konoha sudah memutuskan akan menyerang langsung markas Akatsuki. Ini akan menjadi perang besar dengan kelompok terrorist itu. Lalu dia melihat Ino berdiri mematung di tengah hujan.

Itachi berjalan mendekati wanita itu. Itachi bisa melihat Ino sedang Shock "Ino apa yang kau lakukan?, Kau bisa sakit kehujanan begini" Itachi memayungi wanita berambut pirang yang sudah basah kuyup itu.

Mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya Ino tersadar. Dia butuh pegangan dia butuh seseorang untuk membuatnya merasa hidup, Dia menatap mata hitam Itachi dan memeluk pria itu tanpa perduli dia membuat pakian Itachi basah. Lalu Ino menangis meluapkan emosinya. Itachi terkejut dengan rekasi wanita itu. Tapi dia dia tidak melakukan apa-apa dan membiarkannya. Yamanka Ino memeluk Itachi Uchiha di tengah hujan dan dalam dukanya dia mencium pria itu.

.

.

Tobi tiba di Desa Oto, Sekarang saatnya dia mengerakkan semua pion-pionnya. Saat pembalasan dendam dan penghancuran sudah dekat. Pria dengan topeng spiral itu mencari Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sudah tiba saatnya bagimu untuk membalas dendam"

"Kau terlalu lama Tobi, Aku hampir karatan menunggu perintah darimu. Selama delapan bulan kau menyuruhku melatih pasukanmu sungguh membosankan"

"Maafkan aku kawan, tapi aku lebih suka menyerang mereka ketika mereka mulai lengah dan semua persiapan butuh waktu lama"

"Jadi apa rencanamu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Tobi melemparkan selembar photo ke atas meja yang kemudian di ambil Sasuke.

"Yamanka Ino ?"

Tobi bersedekap dan bersandar di dinding "Wanita itu terlihat sering bersama Itachi, Kau culik wanita itu dan bawa dia ke konoha. Kau bereskan Itachi sendiri dan aku mengurus sisanya. Kita akan selesaikan semua disana"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Dia tidak perduli rencana Tobi. Yang paling penting untuknya hanya membalas dendam pada Itachi.

.

.

Ino sedang tertidur lelap dan dia terbangun karena suara gemertak di jendelanya. Saat Ino membuka mata ujung pistol sudah mengarah di wajahnya. Lidahnya kelu dia tidak bisa bersuara dan merasa terancam. 'Bagaimana pencuri bisa masuk ke kamarnya?'

Ino melihat jendela terbuka dan kordennya berkibar-kibar tertiup angin. Ino beringsut duduk menyandar di bantalnya. Pistol itu masih tidak bergerak dari wajahnya. Sang pencuri masih diam saja. Dalam keremangan Ino bisa melihat sosok pria yang menodongkan pistol ke arahnya. Dan seketika Ino menemukan suaranya kembali

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yamanaka Ino jangan melawan, Kau ikut denganku ke Konoha"

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Ino bertanya

"Tidak ada, Tapi karena kau sepertinya dekat dengan kakakku aku jadi terpaksa melibatkan mu"

"Kakakmu?" Ino kebingungan.

Sudut mulut Sasuke terangkat "Jadi kau tidak tahu. Hisoka Karasuma adalah Itachi Uchiha. Pria yang membunuh orang tua kandungnya sendiri"

Ino terkejut, Pantas saja mereka begitu mirip. Bukankah Itachi seorang buronan.

"Menurutlah, dan Aku tidak akan menyakitimu"

Ino tidak punya banyak pilihan lebih baik dia menuruti Sasuke "Baiklah aku akan ikut denganmu, tapi biarkan aku berganti pakian"

Sasuke mengangguk dan membiarkan wanita itu turun dari tempat tidurnya, Sasuke mengamati Ino yang menganti piyamanya

"Apa itu anak Itachi?, Seleramu pada laki-laki sungguh aneh Yamanaka. Kau mengejar-ngejarku lalu bertunangan dengan Shimura. Lalu sekarang affair dengan Itachi"

"Bukan urusanmu Sasuke" Jawab wanita itu ketus.

Sasuke menyeret Ino keluar lewat pintu dan wanita itu sama sekali tidak membuat suara. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan Ayame. Tiba di pinggir jalan Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya dan memaksa Ino masuk. Wanita itu menurut dan berdoa dia dan bayinya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Itachi masuk keruangannya dan menemukan secarik kertas di atas meja, Dia membaca dan kemudian meremas kertas itu. Ino dalam bahaya. Itachi langsung menghubungi Kakashi Hatake. Serangan Akatsuki akan dimulai lagi dan lagi-lagi mereka menyandera orang tidak berdosa. Mengapa Sasuke menculik Ino. Itachi tidak mengerti sama sekali

.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

A/N : Dear Pembaca sekalian yang masih setia mengikuti cerita ini. tinggal satu atau dua chapter lagi cerita ini akan tamat, jadi author membuat banyak time skip kali ini.

terima kasih banyak pada pembaca yang memberikan review. review kalian menjadi mood booster buat saya. Saya tunggu comment kalian..


	14. Chapter 14: Finale

**Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

A/N : Dear Readers, Terima kasih telah mampir dan menyimak tulisan saya, Review kalian memotivasi saya untuk menyelesaikan kisah ini. setelah menghasilkan 50ribu kata, 14 chapter, 7ribu view dan 50 comment, Saya merasa senang.

Chapter ini sedikit panjang karena ini adalah chapter terakhir. Author hanya bisa minta maaf bila ada banyak kekurangan dalam penulisan, plot, maupun narasi. semoga saja kalian masih mendapatkan feel-nya

* * *

 **Under The Spot Light**

 **Sai & Ino Story**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **.**

 **Akhir dari kesendirian**

.

.

.

Awal musim semi yang Indah di Konoha, Pohon Sakura di areal pemakaman mulai berbunga. Lebih banyak wartawan yang datang untuk meliput dari pada pelayat yang mengantar kepergian seorang pelukis berbakat ke peristirahatan terakhirnya. Tidak tampak wajah-wajah sendu maupun tangisan kesedihan karena tidak seorang pun benar-benar mengenal pria yang kini tinggal nama.

Wartawan berharap Yamanka Ino akan muncul di pemakaman mantan tunangannya. Artis itu hilang empat bulan lalu tanpa jejak. Tapi anehnya keluarga wanita itu tidak terlihat panik atau melapor pada polisi. Mereka menduga Yamanaka Ino bersembunyi. Pertanyaanya Mengapa wanita itu harus bersembunyi. Apa yang disembunyikan?. Wartawan bisa mencium bau skandal besar tapi mereka tidak menemukan apapun. Mereka mencoba mengejar Sai Shimura untuk mendapatkan keterangan tapi pria misterius itu selalu mengurung diri dirumahnya. Terdengar isu dia tengah mengalami depresi berat lalu kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya terjadi. Hal ini membuat lebih banyak spekulasi beredari tentang hubungan sang artis dan sang pelukis.

Sakura tampak terguncang, Dia tidak begitu mengenal Sai tapi pria itu beberapa kali menolongnya. Dia sedih mengetahui hidup Sai begitu tragis dan wanita berambut pink itu pun memikirkan Ino sahabatnya yang pergi dan tidak pernah mengontaknya lagi. Apa yang akan Ino rasakan bila dia tahu Sai meninggal. Apa sahabatnya masih perduli dengan pria yang kini terkubur tujuh kaki di dalam tanah? Sakura berharap Ino segera mengabarinya. Karena dia merasa kesepian.

Yamato dan Kakashi berdiri tak jauh dari sana, Mereka mengenakan jas dan kaca mata hitam.

" Apa ini tidak berlebihan Kakashi?"

"Dia sendiri yang bilang sebaiknya Sai Shimura mati, jadi aku membantunya"

"Menurutmu ini yang terbaik?"

"Situasi sudah sangat menyulitkannya. Kurasa keputusannya benar"

"Bila saja Sai tidak terlibat dengan wanita itu, Kita tidak akan direpotkan seperti ini" Gerutu Yamato.

"Yang penting sekarang Sai sudah bisa tenang" Ayo kita kembali ke Kantor. Masalah Akatsuki masih mengangguku.

"Ya sudahlah" Kedua pria itupun melangkah meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman.

.

.

 ** _Empat bulan kemudian_**

Kakashi duduk di ruang meeting memutar-mutar bolpoint di tangannya. Pria berambut perak itu tampak sedang berpikir. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan teleconference dengan petinggi militer dan dewan pertahanan. Mereka semua setuju mengirimkan satu skuardon pasukan untuk menginfiltrasi markas Akatsuki . Mengirimkan pesawat pengebom tidak akan efektif karena sebagian besar penyimpanan senjata dan fasilitas penting organisasi itu terletak di bawah tanah. Tapi ini akan menjadi misi berbahaya. Menurut data Itachi paling tidak markas itu dihuni oleh seratus orang dan Konoha hanya akan mengirimkan dua puluh lima orang pasukan elitnya.

Yamato berdiri di hadapannya dengan sejumlah dokumen "Persiapan penyerangan markas Akatsuki sudah siap"

"Kau pikir dia akan sanggup memimpin misi ini Yamato? Dia hampir tidak punya pengalaman dalam pertempuran skala besar"

"Bila itu yang kau pikirkan, Apa kau punya kandidat lain yang lebih hebat? Selain dirimu tidak ada yang orang lain yang pernah mengecap perang. Dia adalah yang terbaik untuk saat ini"

"Aku hanya khawatir Yamato, Kemungkinan misi ini gagal sekitar tujuh puluh persen aku merasa sedikit bersalah mengirimkan pasukan hanya untuk mati" Pria itu mengalami konflik batin. Apakah mengorbankan dua puluh lima orang untuk menjaga keselamatan enam juta penduduk konoha adalah hal yang layak di lakukan.

"Jangan pesimiss dulu Kakashi, Siapa tahu kenyataan di lapangan tidak seburuk perkiraanmu. Itachi bilang rata-rata pasukan Akatsuki yang menjaga markas adalah rekrutan baru yang sedang dilatih jadi aku rasa kemampuan mereka di bawah pasukan elite kita"

Kakashi berdiri dan melangkah keluar "Aku akan mencarinya di tempat latihan dan menjelaskan misi ini"

Mata kelabu Kakashi Hatake menemukan anak buahnya sedang berlatih _hand combat_ dengan salah seorang prajurit. Pria berambut hitam itu basah dengan keringat, Lawannya melayangkan pukulan yang dengan sigap dia tahan. Mengunakan momentum pukulan lawan dia berhasil membanting prajurit itu ke lantai meskipun badan musuhnya jauh lebih besar. Kakashi sadar anak buahnya yang satu ini memang kompeten dan punya track record sempurna. Yamato benar tidak ada yang lebih baik dari anak buah yang dia didik sendiri.

"Kakashi-San" Pria itu membungkuk memberi salam pada sang atasan.

Setelah dia kembali dari Ame pria itu banyak berubah. Dia mendatangi Kakashi dan meminta atasannya untuk memalsukan kematiannya dengan alasan identitasnya yang telah dikenal banyak orang menghalanginya gerak langkahnya sebagai agen rahasia. Setelah itu Sai benar-benar berkomitmen pada pekerjaanya. Kakashi tidak tahu ini baik atau buruk tapi pria itu kembali menjadi dirinya yang lama. Seorang prajurit sempurna yang dingin, logis, taktis dan kejam.

"Sai, Ikut denganku. Ada misi yang harus kau kerjakan"

Sai berjalan mengikuti mentornya ke arah kantor pribadi Kakashi.

"Misi apa?" Pria berkulit pucat itu bertanya

"Kau akan memimpin pasukan elite menerobos markas Akatsuki. Apa kau sanggup Sai?"

"Tentu saja" Jawabnya datar.

Ini merupakan sebuah prestasi untuk Sai diperkenankan memimpin pasukannya sendiri. Artinya kedua mentornya mempercayai kemampuannya.

Ponsel Kakashi berdering, Sai tidak mendengarkan percakapan mentornya tapi dia bisa lihat raut muka Kakashi berubah dan terlihat resah. Setelah mengakhiri panggilan tersebut Kakashi meminta Yamato datang ke kantornya.

Pimpinan Dinas Intelejesi itu menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi dan menarik nafas panjang. Dia sakit kepala. Rencana yang sudah dibuat berbulan-bulan harus dirubah lagi. Sialan Tobi dan timmingnya Sekarang dia harus fokus mengingkatkan keamanan Konoha daripada mengempur markas Akatsuki.

"Ada apa Kakashi?" Yamato langsung tahu sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dari raut wajah sang pimpinan

"Batalkan penyerangan, Kita harus meningkatkan keamanan dalam Kota. Pastikan semua orang yang keluar masuk Konoha terdata, Siagakan personel lebih banyak di area public dan pemerintahan"

"Mengapa Kakashi-San?, Bukankah sudah delapan bulan Akatsuki tidak melakukan aktifitas?"

"Karena Tobi dan Sasuke akan datang ke Konoha" Jawabnya tegas. "Kita akan menunggu Itachi datang untuk mejelaskan detailnya"

Ketika hari menjelang sore Itachi akhirnya berada di Kantor Kakashi. Tiga pasang mata menatap pria yang muncul dengan setelan bisnis itu meminta penjelasan.

"Seseorang meningalkan pesan di meja kerjaku tadi pagi dan aku yakin itu dari Sasuke atau Tobi. Dia bilang hari pembalasan akan segera tiba dan memintaku datang ke Konoha" Sadar akan hubungan Sai dan Ino. Itachi tidak menceritakan bahwa Ino diculik oleh Sasuke.

"Jadi apa pendapatmu?, Mungkinkah kita mencegah serangan mereka?" Kakashi tanpa sadar mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja. Sementara Sai dan Yamato menyimak.

Itachi mengeleng "Tobi dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak terlihat di markas Akatsuki. Anggota yang lain bahkan memintaku mencari Tobi. Tidak ada yang tahu rencana mereka"

"Jadi lagi-lagi kita hanya bisa menunggu korban berjatuhan sebelum bertindak" Ucapnya Sarkastik, Sai kesal mengapa Sasuke dan Tobi begitu licinnya. Sampai-sampai selama delapan bulan ini tak satu informasi barupun tentang mereka didapatkan. Dia sudah melakukan banyak penyidikan keberadaan merekapun tidak dapat diketahui seolah-olah Tobi dan Sasuke ditelan bumi.

"Sai, Kita tidak bisa mencegah jatuhnya korban baik sipil atau militer tapi bila kita cerdas kita bisa mengurangi jumlah korban. Aku yakin mereka masih akan menggunakan metode penyanderaan dan pengeboman. Yang belum aku ketahui apa yang diinginkan Tobi dari Konoha?"

Itachi sependapat dengan Yamato, Tobi sangat misterius bahkan untuk anggota Akatsuki lainnya "Tidak ada yang tahu siapa dia sebenarnya"

"Ok, Jadi langkah kita menghadapi Tobi adalah Menunggu, Kepung, Lumpuhkan, Habisi. Kita akan melakukan serangan frontal kali ini dan jangan sampai mereka lolos lagi"

"Bagaimana bila mereka memanfaatkan sandera untuk meloloskan diri?" Sai bertanya

"Biarkan saja, Satu atau dua orang mati tidak apa-apa tapi jangan sampai mereka lolos lagi karena bila kita tidak menghentikan mereka sekarang mereka akan kembali lagi dengan serangan yang lebih besar dan memakan lebih banyak korban"

Mereka mengerti segala cara harus dihalalkan untuk menghentikan Tobi karena bila mereka lengah sedikit saja Konoha akan dihancurkan.

.

.

.

Tiga hari tiga malam Ino habiskan dijalan. Penculiknya sama sekali tidak terlihat lelah mereka melakukan perjalanan dengan mobil dan kereta cepat. Syukur Sasuke masih berbaik hati memberikannya makan dan pakian. Wanita pirang itu merasa lelah meskipun sepanjang malam tidur di kereta bersyukur perutnya tidak apa-apa. Dia khawatir semua goncangan dalam perjalanan ini membuat bayinya terlahir dini.

Setibanya di stasiun pusat Konaha, Sasuke mengandeng Ino keparkiran kemudian mengecek handphonenya. Lalu pria itu menuntun Ino ke arah sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang terlihat biasa saja. Anehnya mobil itu tidak terkunci, Kuncinya masih tersangkut di kontaknya. Sepertinya mobil itu sengaja ditinggalkan disana. Tentu saja Ino sadar Sasuke tidak bekerja sendirian. Tapi ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke menculiknya dan membawanya ke Konoha. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka diam. Ino tidak berani berbuat banyak karena menghawatirkan keselamatan bayi yang di kandungnya. Jadi dia menuruti saja perintah Sasuke.

Sasuke menginjak pedal gas melewati padatnya pusat kota. Wanita itu berpikir mengapa Sasuke tidak terlihat takut sama sekali berkeliaran di Konoha, Bukankah dia sudah di tetapkan menjadi buronan setelah membunuh Ayah Hinata. Polisi pasti sadang mencari-carinya.

"Kemana kau membawaku?" Ino penasaran kemana pria itu akan membawanya. Karena Ia merasa Sasuke menyetir keluar dari kota.

"Hn" Jawabnya singkat.

Sasuke fokus pada kemudi melibas jalan asphalt sempit yang berkelok-kelok. Mereka memasuki area hutan pinus dan pria dengan gaya rambut pantat ayam itu berhenti di depan sebuah villa yang terbuat dari kayu. Bila Ino tidak dalam kondisi diculik dia akan mengatakan tempat ini sangat romantis. Tapi dalam kondisi begini Ino merasa takut. Dia tidak tahu apa yang pria itu lakukan padanya. Tak seorang pun akan menemukan Ino atau mayatnya di tempat terpencil ini bila pria itu berencana membunuhnya.

Sasuke menyeret Ino masuk ke dalam dan mengunci pintu. Rumah itu tampak berdebu sepertinya sudah lama tidak di tinggali. Di atas perapian dia melihat photo seorang remaja merangkul bocah berusia enam tahun. Mereka tertawa dan membawa jor-an pancing. Ino langsung sadar itu photo Sasuke dan kakaknya. Mereka terlihat bahagia.

"Sasuke jelaskan padaku mengapa kau membawaku kesini?"

Pria itu menepuk-nepuk sofa yang berdebu sebelum akhirnya duduk. "Untuk memancing Itachi, Kau tahu aku punya dendam untuk dibalaskan"

"Mengapa kau pikir kakakmu perduli padaku?"

Sasuke megambil selembar photo dari saku celananya dan melemparkannya pada Ino. Wanita itu memungut photo yang dilempar Sasuke dan rona merah menjalari wajahnya.

"Kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa" Ucap Ino cepat.

"Apapun katamu Yamanaka, Itachi kerap menghabiskan waktunya denganmu itu artinya sesuatu"

Sasuke berdiri dan memojokkan tawanannya. Ino berjalan mundur karena dia merasakan aura berbahaya terpancar dari tubuh pria itu. Pungung wanita itu menabrak lemari tua. Dia tidak bisa lari kemana-mana. Sepasang mata onyx yang menatapnya berkilat keji. Ino merinding ketika tangan Sasuke meraih dagunya. Memaksa Ino untuk memandang mata sehitam jelaga yang dipenuhi kebencian.

Dengan suara serak Sasuke berbisik "Apa kau terobesesi padaku Yamanaka?, Kebetulan sekali dua pria yang kau pilih mirip denganku"

"Kau delusional Sasuke" Ino memejamkan mata. Tidak ingin merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapannya.

Sasuke mulai menjamah wanita itu. Bibirnya menyentuh leher Ino. Jatung wanita berambut pirang itu berdetak kencang. Kepanikan mulai menguasai pikirannya Ino meronta dan mengeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari himpitan pria itu.

"Humph" Sasuke berguman dan melepaskan Ino "Sayang sekali Yamanka kau bukan tipe-ku aku jadi tidak bernafsu"

Ino menarik nafas lega, Energi meninggalkan kakinya dan dia pun terduduk di lantai.

Sasuke membaca pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya dan kemudian meyeringai 'Jadi besok ya' Dia merebahkan badannya di sofa yang berdebu. Dia melirik Ino yang masih duduk dilantai, Dia merasa tidak perlu waspada karena wanita itu tidak akan bisa lari kemana-mana.

.

.

Pria bertopeng spiral dengan pakian serba hitam menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah jembatan. Dia bersender dengan santai di pintu mobil menunggu kemunculan Sasuke Uchiha sambil mempermainkan pistolnya. Untuk mencegah kecurigaan Tobi sudah membuat anak buahnya menyebar disekitar Konoha dan mereka akan berkumpul ditempat yang sudah dia tentukan. Mobil sedan hitam berhenti Sasuke turun dan menyeret Yamanka Ino keluar.

"Kau mendapatkannya?" Pria bertopeng itu menoleh ke arah Ino

"Tentu saja, Apa rencanamu hari ini Tobi?"

"Kita akan menduduki gedung DPR Konoha, Saat ini mereka sedang mengadakan sidang dengan pemerintah. Kita bisa mengacaukannya. Aku akan menembaki pejabat-pejabat sialan itu satu persatu"Ucap Tobi dengan girang.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik. Dia hanya menanti saat berhadapa satu lawan satu dengan Itachi dan Ino mendadak pucat pasi mendengar rencana Tobi.

"Ayo kita pergi Sasuke, Aku punya banyak senjata di bagasi"

Sasuke mendorong Ino duduk di kursi belakang mobil yang dikendarai Tobi, Tangan wanita itu terikat Sementara Sasuke duduk di sebelah Tobi yang menyetir dengan kencang menuju pusat kota Konoha.

.

.

Hari ini hari dimulainya festival musim panas. Penduduk kota memenuhi jalanan yang kini dipenuhi stand-stand makanan dan panggung hiburan. Mereka sepertinya telah melupakan terror yang terjadi delapan bulan yang lalu. Suasana begitu ramai dan para penggunjung terlihat menikmati festival tahunan ini.

Di depan panggung ribuan orang sedang berkumpul menyaksikan penyanyi idola remaja beraksi, teriakan riuh para fans yang di dominasi gadis remaja membahana ketika lima orang cowo ganteng mulai bernanyi dan menari. Mereka tidak curiga melihat ada beberapa om-om berwajah sanggar yang ikut membaur di antara mereka. Sampai akhirnya suara letusan pistol menghabisi nyawa beberapa orang gadis.

Awalnya tidak ada yang mendengar suara tembakan karena bisingnya music dan teriakan para fans. Ketika korban yang jatuh semakin banyak barulah jeritan mereka menjadi panic dan histeris. Mereka mulai berlarian untuk menyelamatkan diri dan banyak juga yang terinjak-injak. Peluru berhamburan dari berbagai arah, tidak memperdulikan siapa korbannya.

Anak buah Tobi tidak segan-segan menembaki para pengunjung yang tidak berdosa itu. Mereka hanya memikirkan berapa uang yang akan mereka dapat dari sang boss. Mereka diminta untuk membuat kekacauan untuk mengalihkan perhatian polisi dan militer dari rencana utama Tobi dan dengan senang hati mereka lakukan. Di tengah kepanikan pengunjung festival sebuah bom meledak menghancurkan panggung utama. Jeritan dan tangisan terdengar. Orang-orang ini tak kenal belas kasihan

Kejadian tersebut langsung didengar Kakashi. Dia memerintahkan Yamato untuk turun mengurus para penjahat yang berkeliaran di tempat festival.

"Kakashi-San mengapa hanya mengirimkan Kapten Yamato, Saya juga bisa membantu" Sai marah karena dia tidak diminta untuk turun ke lapangan.

"Sai, Kita bicara soal Tobi, Seperti kejadian sebelumnya dia akan muncul di tempat lain. Jadi aku minta kau dan Itachi mempersiapkan pasukan kalian. Yamato bisa mengatasi terrorist yang muncul di tempat festival bersama anggota lainnya"

Dan analisa Kakashi benar, Tak lama kemudian siaran langsung rapat antara Gubernur dan anggota dewan mengalami Interupsi. Tampak di layar televisi sekelompok orang bersenjata menduduki gedung wakil rakyat tersebut mereka semua mengenakan topeng.

Para anggota dewan terdiam dan tegang. Gedung ini dijaga banyak polisi dan tentara bila mereka berhasil masuk ini berarti penjaga diluar telah terbunuh. Tobi mendekati wanita berambut pirang berdada besar yang tadinya berpidato di podium. Dia mengacungkan pistolnya ke wajah cantik wanita itu. Tobi tahu mereka sedang di tonton jutaan warga Konoha.

"Gubernur, Saya kemari untuk menyampaikan tuntutan, Serahkan pemerintahan Konoha pada organisasi Akatsuki, Bila tidak sesuatu yang mengerikan akan terjadi, Di mulai dengan kematian tikus-tikus ini" Ujar pria itu menembak salah seorang anggota dewan yang duduk paling depan.

"Mengapa kami harus menyerah pada Akatsuki?" Nona Tsunade mengerahkan keberaniannya untuk berbicara pada penyerangnya

"Karena kalian telah gagal, Kami menginginkan revolusi, Kami menginginkan kestabilan dan satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menaklukan semua kota di bawah perintah kami dan itu dimulai dari Konoha" Mereka semua beranggapan pria bertopeng spiral itu gila.

Tobi masih melanjutkan pidatonya "Aku kemari untuk balas dendam, Kalian ingat mengirimkan pasukan lima belas tahun yang lalu ke wilayah Negara Air, Kalian bilang kami dikirim untuk membebaskan masyarakat dari pemberontak. Kenyataannya Kalian memanfaatkan kami untuk menguasi tambang emas yang dulunya dikelola oleh mereka yang kalian labeli sebagai pemberontak. Kalian para politisi busuk dan jendral korup memanfaatkan para tentara dan rasa patriotismenya untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor kalian. Ketika kalian mendengar Fugaku Uchiha tidak mau berkompromi, menentang perintah Danzo Shimura. kalian langsung berkonspirasi membunuhnya. Berapa orang rekanku yang mati sia-sia? Aku kehilangan kepercayaanku pada pemerintah. orang-orang picik macan kalian pantas mati" teriak pria itu kesal. Dunia ini begitu busuk lebih baik di hancurkan saja.

Sai, Itachi dan Kakashi menonton siaran itu. Mereka semua mengambil senjata dan mempersiapkan diri untuk mengepung musuh. Kakashi berpikir siapa sebenarnya Tobi mungkin dia mengenalnya Karena lima belas tahun yang lalu dia juga ikut dalam misi tersebut. Misi dimana dia kehilangan sahabat dan moralitasnya.

Dari duapuluh lima orang dalam timnya hanya dia sendiri yang selamat dari serangan griliyawan. Tangannya berlumuran dosa karena dia juga ikut membunuh warga sipil yang tidak bersenjata. Kakashi tidak akan lupa detik-detik dia menembak sahabatnya sendiri Obito Uchiha.

Dia pria yang idealist dan terlalu positif, Dia selalu mencoba mencari kebaikan dalam diri seseorang. Malam naas itu Obito menolak menjalankan perintah untuk melakukan genosida tapi atasan mereka tidak mau merubah perintah dan Obito yang marah menyerang kapten mereka. Kakashi mencoba menghentikannya tapi dia malah tanpa sengaja menembak Obito

"Kalian sudah siap?" Kakashi bertanya pada Itachi dan Sai.

Mereka berdua mengangguk, Kedua pria itu juga memiliki pikiran sendiri. Itachi berpikir apa dia telah di bodohi oleh pemerintah Konoha dan Danzo Shiimura untuk membunuh orang tuannya sendiri. Sekarang dia meragukan apa yang telah dia lakukan atas nama cinta dan kedamaian, Apakah dia juga hanya bidak politik yang dikorbankan orang-orang atas.

Sementara Sai sudah tidak heran dengan fakta bahwa Ayah angkatnya adalah orang yang keji dan kotor. Semenjak pria itu mengambilnya dari panti asuhan hidup Sai lebih buruk dari pada di Neraka. Berapa Nyawa yang telah dia habisi untuk kepentingan pria tua itu. Dia bahkan menghabisi Shin hanya untuk menunjukan pada Sai dia tidak akan pernah bisa punya pilihan. Sai tetap bertahan hidup karena dia berharap suatu hari hidupnya akan lebih baik.

Wajah Sasuke Uchiha muncul di televisi. Pria itu tampak menodongkan pistol pada wanita pirang yang sedang dicari-cari oleh awak media.

"Itachi Uchiha, Keluarlah dan hadapi aku bila kau ingin wanita ini selamat" Sasuke berharap Itachi menonton siaran langsung ini dan segera muncul di hadapannya.

"Ino" Itachi menggumankan nama wanita itu, Dia menyesal membuat Ino terlibat dalam masalah ini.

Sai yang juga melihat hanya diam tidak berekspresi, Pikirannya mencoba menganalisa apa yang terjadi antara Ino, Itachi dan Sasuke. Sai meninggalkan wanita itu karena ingin menjauhkannya dari bahaya dan meskipun dia telah menjauh ternyata wanita itu masih terkena masalah juga. Sai melirik Itachi yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya ingin dia bertanya mengapa Sasuke menculik Ino untuk memancing Itachi.

Musuh hanya menculik dan membunuh orang-orang yang kau anggap berharga. Apa Itachi mengaggap Ino seseorang yang penting?. Sai memarahi dirinya bukan saatnya untuk memikrkan Yamanka Ino. Hanya satu hal yang harus dia kerjakan sekarang. Menghabisi musuh dan menyelamatkan sandera.

Itachi merasa tidak enak dengan Sai "Maafkan aku Sai, Ino tanpa sengaja terlibat denganku. Aku tahu kau mantan kekasihnya"

Hati Sai yang telah hancur tiba-tiba bisa merasakan sakit kembali mengetahui Ino ternyata bersama Itachi di ame, Bukankah seharusnya Ino sedang berbahagia dengan pemuda berambut orannye yang dia lihat mengapa jadi terlibat dengan Itachi. "Aku tidak punya urusan lagi dengan Yamanaka Ino, Lagipula pertunangan itu hanya pura-pura" Sahutnya dingin.

.

.

Kakashi memerintahkan ratusan personel polisi dan militer bersiaga di sekitar gedung DPR, dan area satu kilometer dari tempat itu juga disterilkan. Itachi dan Sai memeriksa denah gedung DPR dan berharap mereka menemukan celah untuk masuk kedalam tanpa ketahuan. Kakashi sudah memutuskan tidak apa-apa bila jatuh korban asal Tobi dan Sasuke bisa ditangkap. Tidak selamanya kejahatan bisa dilumpuhkan dengan bersikap baik.

"Sai kita bisa memanjat masuk lewat jendela lantai tiga" Ucap pria berambut panjang itu.

"Saat ini rapat tengah berlangsung di Ruang sidang lantai dua. Kecil kemungkinan anak buahnya bersiaga di lantai tiga. Bilapun ada penjaga disana kita bisa megatasinya"

"Berapa orang yang harus kita bawa? Apa lima orang cukup? Kita tidak bisa menyelinap diam-diam dengan banyak orang mereka akan curiga"

"Ok, Setuju. Kita bergerak dalam sepuluh menit"

Sai, Itachi dan tiga orang lainnya berjalan mengendap-ngendap melintasi area taman untuk mencapai sisi belakang gedung. Tidak terlihat anak buah Tobi berjaga di luar. Mereka bergerak dengan cepat dan senyap. Sai mulai memanjat dan memecahkan salah satu jendela di lantai tiga.

Mereka semua mengengam senjatanya dan menelusuri koridor demi-koridor tidak tampak anak buah Tobi disini. Lantai ini kosong. Seharusnya ada karyawan administrasi yang berkantor di sini. Mungkin Tobi mengumpulkan semua orang di lantai dua untuk memudahkan pengawasan.

Itachi bergerak menuju tangga darurat, Tampak seorang pria bertopeng dan bersenjata berjaga di depan pintu masuk. Pria itu tidak melihat Itachi muncul karena membelakanginya. Itachi bergerak layaknya seorang Ninja hanya dalam sepersekian detik pria berambut panjang itu merangkul sang penjaga dari belakang dan menjepit lehernya diantara lengan dan sikunya untuk mempersempit jalan nafas si penjaga. Dengan satu sentakan suara 'Krek' terdengar dan pria bertopeng itu tersungkur dilantai dengan posisi kepala tidak normal.

Mereka masuk dan berjalan mengendap-endap menuju ruang sidang. Sebisa mungkin mereka mencoba untuk tidak membuat suara atau menembak. Sai mengamati area dibelakang mereka. Masih tidak ada musuh.

Mereka bersembunyi di balik tembok. Dari tempat itu mereka dapat melihat tiga orang dengan senapan Shotgun berdiri di depan satu-satunya pintu masuk ke ruang sidang. Satu peluru tidak akan membunuh musuh dan bila suara tembakan terdengar dijamin keberadaan mereka akan ketahuan.

Mereka tidak tahu pasti berapa jumlah musuh yang bersiaga di dalam. Sai dan Itachi menyimpan senjata apinya. Mereka meraih Pisau bersiap menyerang. Itachi melirik rekannya dan melemparkan granat asap ke arah musuh mereka. Musuh yang tidak siap tampak kebingungan karena mereka tidak melihat apapun di tengah pekatnya asap berwarna abu-abu yang memenuhi ruangan. Mereka terlambat sadar sekelompok tentara sedang berdiri diantara mereka.

Dengan satu sabetan Sai merobek leher anak buah Tobi. Rekan rekannya yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama mereka membunuh dengan sebilah pisau combat. Tubuh para penjahat terkulai di lantai berlumuran darah.

Sai segera mengontak Kakashi via ear piece nya "Kakashi-San, Kondisi sudah bersih. Penyergapan bisa dilakukan."

"Roger" Jawab Kakashi.

Pria berambut perak itu memimpin lima puluh orang masuk ke areal gedung DPR. Mereka menemukan mayat para polisi dan tentara serta pasukan Tobi tergelak di gerbang hingga lantai satu. Sepertinya tadi terjadi pertempuran alot. Kakashi mensiagakan pasukannya di lantai satu. Mereka tidak akan masuk dan menyerang lewat satu-satunya pintu karena itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Mereka harus memancing pasukan Tobi keluar.

Situasi dalam ruang sidang masih mencekam. Tidak ada yang berani membuat suara. Tobi bisa melihat ada yang aneh, Asap masuk dari celah pintu dan sialnya asap itu membuat alarm sistem kebakaran berbunyi dan air pun mulai mengucur dari sprinkle yang dipasang di langit-langit ruangan. Sontak para tawanan menjadi panik. Mereka mulai berguman dan berteriak.

Sasuke masih berwajah tenang menghadapi Kondisi ini, Sementara Ino memilih untuk duduk bersembunyi di bawah meja. Wanita itu takut, lelah dan stress dia teringat kejadian dengan Deidara dan Sasori tapi kali ini tidak ada Sai yang melindunginya. Ino tidak ingin mati ingin hidup dan bertemu anaknya. Ino gemetaran dan menangis. Ia ingin melahirkan anak ini, Ia ingin mereka selamat.

Sasuke menunduk untuk mengecek tawanannya yang diam di bawah meja

"Yamanaka, Kau pikir meja kayu ini mampu melidungimu?, Bila baku tembak terjadi kau pasti akan mati terkena peluru nyasar" Pria itu menyeringai.

Ino tidak berkata-kata, Dia hanya menatap Sasuke. Wajah wanita itu pias seolah darah telah meninggalkan tubuhnya

"Jadi kau ketakutan, Berdoalah Itachi akan datang menyelamatkanmu"

Tobi memerintahkan anak buahnya membuka pintu, mereka kemudian menembak membabi-buta tapi tidak seorangpun berada disana kecuali tiga mayat rekan mereka.

Empat orang anak buah Tobi memutuskan untuk keluar melakukan pengecekan begitu mereka berada selangkah dari pintu hujan peluru memberondong mereka. Salah seorang rekan Sai menembakan senjata otomatis pada empat pria itu.

Kericuhan pun terjadi,Suara tentetan tembakan dan Bunyi Alaram kebakaran membuat ratusan sandera mulai putus asa. Mereka pikir sedang terjebak dalam kebakaran dan kelihatannya penjahat ini tidak membiarkan mereka pergi. Jadi mereka mulai melawan dengan senjata apa adanya karena bila mereka diam mereka juga akan mati. Mereka melempari anak buah Tobi dengan berbagai macam object yang ada di sekitar mereka dan mencoba mengerubuti serta memukuli orang-orang bersenjata itu

Anak buah Tobi sibuk menembaki para politisi yang mulai menyerang dan tidak memperhatikan keberadaan team yang dipimpin Itachi. Kesempatan Ini digunakan Sai dan Krunya untuk menyelinap ke dalam kekacauan. Itachi, Sai dan Rekan-rekannya mulai menembaki semua pria bertopeng yang mereka lihat. Jumlah mereka tidak banyak. Tak lama Kakashi dan pasukannya datang mengepung dan menghabisi sisa pasukan Tobi. Hanya Tobi dan Sasuke yang masih berdiri puluhan pistol membidik mereka. Sementara anggota lainnya membatu evakuasi sandera. Dalam ruangan itu bergelimpangan mayat. Tobi dan Sasuke terpojok dan dikelilingi pasukan bersenjata.

Mereka berdua terkepung tapi Tobi dan Sasuke masih punya dua Sandera. Tsunade dan Ino. Sasuke melihat Itachi berdiri di antara polisi dan Kakaknya balas memandang. Seringai di bibir Sasuke tidak menghilang. Pria itu menarik Ino dari persembunyiannya dan menodongkan pistol dipelipisnya. Suasana begitu menengangkan.

Tobi melihat pria berambut perak yang tengah membidikkan pistol padanya. Kemudian dia menaggalkan topengnya.

Kakashi terkejut, "Obito?"

"Sepertinya semua pengkianat berkumpul disini Sasuke"

Sasuke memfokuskan pandangannya pada Itachi yang sudah lima belas tahun tidak dilihatnya. Ekspresi kakaknya terlihat Dingin dan keras. Pria yang dia tatap bukanlah pria yang ketika dia masih kecil selalu mengendongnya pulang dari taman. Tapi wajah orang yang menembak ayah ibunya.

"Lepaskan Ino, Sasuke" Pinta pria berambut panjang itu.

"Jadi kau benar-benar datang untuk wanita ini? Bagaimana bila aku membunuh dia dan anak kalian di hadapanmu? Apa kau akan kesal Itachi"

Ino tidak mampu berkata-kata, Wanita berambut pirang itu menatap Sai dengan mata basah dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sai masih hidup. Ino tidak bisa bergerak. Lengan sasuke menguncinya. Sai balas menatapnya entah mengapa Ino merasa jiwa pria itu sedang tersiksa.

Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke membuah badai berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Seharusnya Sai tidak lagi memikirkan Yamanka Ino. Terserah wanita itu bersama dengan siapa. Ino tidak pernah jadi miliknya jadi mengapa dia merasa marah saat ini. Marah pada Itachi dan marah pada wanita itu.

"Tolong Sasuke, Kau bisa membunuhku tapi lepaskan Ino. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini" Itachi memohon.

"Obito, Sasuke menyerahlah kalian sudah terkepung" Kakashi mengancam mereka.

Tidak menggubris ucapan pria berambut perak itu, Obito langsung menembak Kakashi dengan tembakan beruntun. Jarak mereka yang begitu dekat membuat Kakashi tidak mungkin berkelit

"Bagaimana rasanya ditembak oleh sahabatmu sendiri? Kau pengecut dan penjilat Hatake. Aku mempercayaimu tapi kau membunuhku. Terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku kebaikan itu tidak ada"

Pria berambut perak itu jatuh, darah segar mengucur dari luka tembaknya tapi Kakashi Hatake merasa lega seperti sebuah beban besar yang selalu dia bawa terangkat dari pundaknya. Mungkin ini karma yang harus dia terima. Dia pikir dirinya telah membunuh Obito dan dia hidup dalam penyesalan dan kini dosa masa lalunya telah nya terbayar

Sai, Itachi dan Anak buah lainnya hanya bisa termanggu. Mereka tidak tahu harus melakukan apa tanpa pimpinan mereka. Lagi pula Nona Tsunade masih di tangan Tobi dan Kapten Yamato tengah mengurusi terrorist di tempat lain. Bila Itachi dan Sai mengingat perintah Kakashi-seharusnya mereka langsung menembak Tobi dan Sasuke di tempat. Tapi mereka tidak sampai hati mengorbankan Ino. Mereka hanya bisa terdiam saat Tobi menyeret Tsunade sebagai perisainya membiarkan anggota Akatsuki itu lewat.

Nona Tsundade mengeliat dan meronta mencoba membebaskan diri dari Tobi.

"Lepaskan Aku" Teriak wanita itu.

Tobi mencengkram wanita itu lebih erat hingga mereka tiba di pintu keluar "Diam, Aku akan membunuhmu nanti"

Sasuke masih berdiri di tempatnya menyandera Ino. Dia hanya fokus berpikir bagaimana dia bisa bicara pada Kakaknya. Dia ingin tahu apa yang dia dengar dari Kakashi benar, Apa kata-kata Tobi benar. Apa Konoha hanya memperalat Itachi. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dia ketahui. Ia mengejar Itachi untuk mencari sebuah kebenaran.

"Sasuke, Kau tidak ikut denganku?" Tobi berteriak tapi Pria berambut gelap itu tidak bereaksi.

"Sepertinya aku harus membantumu menghabisi pengkhianat klan Uchiha" Lanjut anggota Akatsuki itu membidikan pistol ke arah Itachi.

Mendengar suara letusan Sasuke bergerak reflex melepaskan Ino dan berlari ke arah Itachi yang berdiri tiga meter jauhnya. Peluru Tobi menghantam punggung Sasuke dan merobek paru-parunya. Cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir dari bibirnya dan dia kesulitan bernafas. Itachi meraih adiknya.

"Sasuke?" Panggilnya dengan khawatir

"Nii-san, tidak seorang pun boleh membunuhmu selain aku" Ucap Sasuke terbata-bata.

"Maafkan aku, Aku hanya ingin kau selamat dan menjalani hidup mu dengan tenang tapi malah jadi begini" Itachi menatap adiknya yang sekarat dengan penuh penyesalan.

Sasuke merasa tercekik, Udara meninggalkan paru-parunya. Dia sudah tidak mampu bernafas lagi

"Apa kau menyayangiku?"

"Tentu saja" Seharusnya dulu dia memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke, Bukan meninggalkan adiknya tanpa penjelasan. Itachi takut Sasuke tidak bisa menerima pemikirannya tapi yang terjadi dia malah membuat Sasuke hidup dalam kegelapan dan tersesat.

Banyak hal yang sebenarnya Sasuke ingin tahu sayang waktunya sudah habis, tapi dia telah mendapatkan jawaban yang paling ingin dia dengar selama ini. Itachi menyayanginya. Pria itu kehabisan nafas dan menutup matanya

"Sasuke" Teriak Itachi sambil memeluk tubuh adiknya yang setiap detiknya menjadi semakin dingin.

.

.

Tak jauh dari dari tempat Itachi meratapi kematian adiknya, Yamanka Ino terduduk lemas perutnya terasa sakit luar biasa dan dia merasakan cairan mengalir membasahi pahanya. Wanita itu Shock berat dengan semua yang dia lewati. Sepertinya semua guncangan yang dia alami mempengaruhi bayi dalam perutnya.

Sai mendekati Ino dan berlutut di hadapan wanita itu. Menatap lurus pada sepasang iris aquamarine yang dia rindukan. Sai tahu dia salah bukankah tidak boleh menginginkan milik orang lain. sekarang Ino milik Itachi tapi dia masih ingin bersama wanita itu dan mencoba menutup kekosongan yang dia rasakan semenjak Ino pergi.

Ino sangat lega melihat Sai di hadapannya. Dia memeluk pria berkulit pucat itu dengan erat. Berada di dekatnya selalu membuat Ino merasa aman.

"Sai, Aku senang kau masih hidup"

Mata hitam Sai membulat terkejut dengan reaksi Ino. Pria itu membeku di tempatnya tidak menyangka Ino akan memeluknya.

Merasakan tubuh pria itu menjadi kaku karena pelukannya Ino jadi ragu dan melepaskannya, Ino lupa mungkin Sai tidak ingin disentuh olehnya.

"Maaf" Ujar wanita itu lirih.

Sai tetap menatap mata Ino, Sedikit kecewa karena tidak lagi merasakan hangat tubuh wanita itu mendekapnya. "Ino, Aku minta maaf telah memintamu pergi. Sekarang aku sudah memahami perasaanmu"

Ino mendesah "Aku juga ingin minta maaf padamu karena telah merahasiakan sesuatu. Aku tidak ingin kecewa lagi Sai"

"Aku mengerti Ino, Aku telah menyakitimu"

Sai membantu Ino berdiri dan kemudian wanita itu memengangi perutnya. Dahinya mengerenyit menahan sakit.

Pria itu menyadari ekspresi Ino. "Ada apa Ino? "

Sai menduga Ino kesakitan tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda luka, Dia tidak punya pengetahuan sedikpun tentang wanita hamil.

"Uhh" Ino meringis. "Sepertinya bayinya akan lahir" tidak kuat berdiri Ino duduk di kursi yang ada di dekatnya. Sai menghubungi seseorang via ear piecenya meminta paramedic menangani Ino.

Ino menarik nafas panjang seperti yang telah dia pelajari di kelas ante-natal dan Sai menatapnya dengan khawatir. Tanpa dia sadari. Dia telah mengengam tangan Ino.

Ino ragu untuk memberitahu Sai tapi dia harus memberitahu pria itu sekarang. Karena Ino tidak tahu kapan lagi mereka bisa bertemu

"Sai,Bayi dalam perutku ini adalah anakmu"

Ucapan Ino membuat Sai bingung "Bukannya Sasuke bilang ini anak Itachi-san?"

Ino menggeleng "Tidak, Sasuke salah. Aku tidak pernah intim dengan Itachi"

"Lalu pria berambut oranye itu?"

Dahi Ino mengkerut, Satu-satunya pria berambut oranye yang dia kenal hanya Yahiko. Sekarang Ino yang terkejut "Kau mencariku ke ame?"

"Iya, Aku hendak minta maaf dan memintamu kembali tinggal di rumahku, tapi aku melihatmu berpelukan dengan pria berambut oranye itu. Jadi aku pergi tanpa menemuimu. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia Ino" Ucapnya jujur.

Air mata mengalir di pipi Ino "Kau sangat bodoh Sai…benar-benar bodoh. Dia Yahiko temanku"

Sebersit harapan tumbuh di hati Sai "Apa mungkin kau masih mencintaiku Ino?"

"Tentu saja, Aku tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu, Kau memang bodoh"

Sai memeluk wanita itu dan mencium keningnya "terima kasih, Ino. Aku sempat berpikir kau melupakanku"

"Sepertinya kau harus menyapa anak kita" Ino membawa tangan pria itu ke perutnya

"Ini papa mu, Sebentar lagi kau berjumpa dengan kami"

Sai merasa takjub ketika telapak tangannya merasakan gerakan dari perut Ino dan kali ini Lagi-lagi Ino merasakan sakit yang menusuk di area pinggang, perut dan panggulnya

"Sai, Aku harus ke rumah sakit sebelum air ketubannya habis"

"Tenang Ino paramedis sudah disini, Mereka akan membantumu"

Reuni mereka berakhir ketika Itachi yang telah mengatasi gelombang emosinya memanggil pria berkulit pucat itu

"Sai, Kita harus mengejar Tobi sebelum kehilangan jejak" Pria itu segera keluar gedung meningalkan tubuh adiknya tergeletak di lantai.

Sai berbalik untuk menyusul Itachi tapi Ino meraih tangannya. Pria itu menoleh dan memandang Ino dengan tanda tanya.

"Sai, pulanglah pada kami. Aku menunggumu" Ino engan melepaskan tangan pria itu. Ia tidak ingin berpisah lagi.

"Ino, Aku berjanji akan kembali. Kali ini kita akan selalu bersama" Dan Sai pun tersenyum.

Bukan senyum palsu yang biasa dia berikan tapi sebuah senyum yang berasal dari hati. Pria itu pun berlari menyusul Itachi yang sudah pergi duluan. Meninggalkan Ino yang kini telah ditangani oleh tim medis.

.

.

" Apa Tobi sudah terlacak?" Itachi terhubung dengan Markas pusat. Tobi telah meninggalkan gedung DPR sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu dengan membawa Nona Tsunade

Itachi tampak serius dan mengemudi dengan kencang.

"Ok Baik, Aku mengerti" Pria itu menjawab komunikasi dari markas.

Mantan Anggota Akatsuki itu memutuskan bicara pada rekannya "Tobi bergerak menuju Desa Oto, Kita harus menghentikannya"

Sekarang semua ada ditangan mereka berdua untuk menyelesaikan ini "Apa kita masih bisa mengejarnya"

"Ya, Kalung Nona Tsunade berisi pelacak, Jadi markas bisa memantau lokasi Tobi selama Nona Tsunade bersamanya"

Mereka pun berkendara dalam diam. Atmosfer kecanggungan menyelimuti mereka.

"Sai, Aku minta maaf soal Ino"

"Mengapa minta maaf padaku ?" Sai heran mengapa Itachi harus minta maaf padanya.

"Aku membuat wanita itu dalam bahaya padahal dia sedang mengandung Anak-mu"

"Jadi benar, Bayi itu anakku?"

"Ya, Ino selalu memikirkanmu, Meskipun saat dia bersamaku. Mungkin dia merasa aku mirip denganmu"

"Jadi kalian memang dekat" Sai tidak sedikitpun memandang Itachi

"Aku mengangap Ino orang yang penting bagiku"

"Aku mengerti, tapi aku mencintai Ino"

Percakapan kedua pria itu berakhir disana. Mereka menemukan mobil yang di kendarai Tobi terparkir di pinggir jalan dengan kondisi pintu terbuka. Kedua agen rahasia itu turun dari mobil memepersiapkan senjata melangkah untuk memeriksa kondisi mobil itu dan dalam mobil mereka menemukan Mayat Nona Tsunade.

"Tobi membunuh Nona Tsunade, Kita kehilangan jejaknya"

"Dia tidak mungking berlari jauh Itachi, Minta pasukan untuk datang menyisir area ini. Kita akan mencarinya"

"Baiklah" Itachi pun mengontak Markas pusat dan menginformasikan apa yang telah terjadi.

Sai kembali kedalam mobil mengambil pistol dan amunisi. Mungkin Tobi meninggalkan jejak yang bisa dia ikuti. Itachi mengikuti rekannya.

"Sai, Apa kau baik-baik saja, Bukankah Ino saat ini akan melahirkan kau bisa kembali dan membiarkan aku melakukan tugas ini?"

"Tugas adalah tugas Itachi-San, Setelah ini selesai aku akan kembali padanya, tapi bila terjadi sesuatu padaku bisakah kau menjaga Ino"

"Mengapa memintaku?"

"Karena kau juga mencintainya"

Sudut bibir Itachi terangkat "Sejak kapan kau paham soal perasaan?"

Sai tersenyum "Sejak aku mengenal Yamanka Ino"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan mengikuti sisa jejak kaki di tanah berlumpur yang mungkin saja milik Tobi.

.

.

Ino mengerang kesakitan, Badannya terasa seperti ditabrak truk leibh buruk daripada itu sudah dua jam dia menderita seperti Ini dan menurut para suster Ini tergolong cepat karena dia sudah memasuki bukaan terakhir yang perlu dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengejan

"Nona, Kau harus menari nafas dan mendorong bayinya" Pinta sang perawat

"Errgh..." Ino mengeluarkan segenap kekuatannya. Setelah Ini ino berjanji pada dirinya tidak akan hamil lagi.

"Tarik nafas panjang Nona dan mulai mendorong"

"Sai, Dasar kau brengsek!" Umpat wanita itu disela-sela rasa sakitnya

Selama tiga puluh menit Ino kesakitan dan memaki-maki Sai sambil berusaha mengeluarkan bayinya, Tenaganya sudah mulai habis dan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya.

Dokter kembali menyemangatinya "Nona, Kepalanya sudah terlihat"

Ino kembali mengumpulkan tenaganya "Urrghhhh" Ino merasakan kewanitaanya tertarik melebar ketika kepala bayi lewat dan luar biasa sakit rasanya.

"Satu dorongan lagi Nona dan kami bisa menariknya"

Ino pun berusaha, dan semua itu terbayar ketika terdengar tangisan bayi memenuhi ruangan.

Dokter memotong tali pusarnya dan menunjukan bayi yang terlahir sehat dan sempurna itu pada sang Ibu yang lelah dan meringis, Ino langsung jatuh hati melihat putranya, Kulitnya masih merah dan kriput tapi Ino bisa melihat helaian halus berwarna pirang memahkotai kepalanya,

Dokter membersihkan bayi Ino sebelum membiarkan sang Ibu mengendongnya. Dan wanita berambut pirang itu merasa luar biasa bahagia memeluk buntalan kecil yang tak henti-hentinya menangis. Andai saja Sai berada di sini semua akan sempurna.

.

.

Tobi merasa lelah. Dia bersandar di batang pohon pinus yang besar. Dia melarikan diri ketengah hutan, Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Seorang pimpinan organisasi revolusioner sekarang harus bersembunyi seperti tikus. Semua rencananya telah gagal bila Tentara Konoha tidak membunuhnya maka Madara yang akan membunuhnya. Hidupnya telah lama berakhir, Dia tidak benar-benar merasa hidup sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu.

Tanpa dia duga peluru menyerempet bahunya. Tobi tidak melihat siapapun tapi dia menembak ke arah peluru itu berasal. Tobi kembali berlari dan Dia sekarang bisa melihat dua orang mengejarnya. Pria itu melepaskan tembakan tidak terarah. Setelah sepuluh menit berlari mereka tiba di pinggiran hutan. Sebuah padang rumput yang dipenuhi bunga liar menanti mereka.

Tobi terekspos di ruang terbuka tidak ada satu bendapun yang bisa menyembunyikannya. Sai tiba dan menodongkan senjatanya pada Tobi. Ini terlihat seperti adegan duel para Koboi.

"Menyerahlah" Teriak Pria berambut hitam legam itu.

Tobi malah tertawa seperti orang gila. Luka di bahu kanan Tobi membuatnya sulit untuk membidik tapi dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja dan pria itu pun menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

Sai terlambat bertindak, Peluru menghujam sisi kanan perutnya. Dengan menahan Sakit Sai melepaskan rentetan tembakan. Satu peluru Sai mengenai lengan kanan Tobi. Pria itu manjatuhkan pistolnya. Sai memegangi perutnya yang terluka. Itachi yang membackup Sai muncul dari belakang dan menyelesaikan Tobi dengan menembak tepat di jantung pria itu. Pria itu terkapar di antara bunga-bunga Liar.

Itachi mendekati Sai memeriksa luka rekannya "Kau baik-baik saja Sai?"

"Satu peluru tidak akan membunuhku Itachi-San, Tolong minta markas pusat mengirim helikopter kemari. Aku harus ke rumah sakit"

Itachi melakukan apa yang rekannya minta, Kurang dari sepuluh menit Sebuah Helikopter tiba dan mendarat di padang rumput itu. Itachi membantu Sai naik.

Darah merembes perlahan-lahan dari lukanya tapi Sai harus bertahan. Dia harus kembali pada Ino.

Tak lama mereka sampai di rumah Sakit Konoha. Sai meminjam jaket pilot helikopter itu untuk menutupi lukanya, Ia tidak ingin Ino shock melihat kondisinya. Itachi memapah Sai berjalan menuju ruang perawatan Ino.

"Sai jangan keras kepala, Kau harus dirawat dulu"

"Tidak Itachi-san aku mengkhawatirkan Ino"

Itachi tahu satu peluru tidak akan membuat seseorang mati, tapi kehabisan darah bisa membuat orang mati.

Itachi membukakan pintu ruang perawatan. Ino yang sedang duduk di ranjang bersama bayinya menoleh dan menemukan dua orang pria berambut hitam berdiri di pintu

Wanita itu tersenyum melihat Sai pulang.

.

.

.

Dengan tertatih-tatih dia berjalan mendekati Ino dan bayi mereka, Dia berdiri di sisi ranjang mengagumi bayi mungil yang sibuk menyusui dengan mata terpejam.

Itachi menunggu diluar membiarkan dua orang itu menikmati privasinya.

"Sai kau baik-baik saja?" Sai terlihat lebih pucat

"Aku tak apa-apa Ino, Apa kau sudah memberinya nama?" Sai mengulurkan jari telunjuknya

"Namanya Inojin dia tampan kan?, Inojin papa datang" Seolah merespon kata-kata Ino. Bayi mungil itu mengengam jari Sai dengan tangan mungilnya dan membuka matanya.

Sai tersenyum menatap manik aquamarine yang terlihat seperti Ino "Mata anak ini seperti dirimu"

"Yap, Hanya mata dan rambutnya Sai, Sisanya mirip dirimu"

Sai merasa sangat bahagia. Dia tidak pernah bermimpi semua ini akan terjadi. Sekarang dia punya keluarga untuk pulang. Dia tidak akan akan lagi sendirian dan kesepian. Dia dicintai dan merasakan emosi. Seketika Pandangan matanya mulai buram, Kulitnya menjadi semakin pucat, Sai merasakan detak jantungnya semakin cepat. apa dia kehabisan waktu. Apa dia akan mati, Dia tidak ingin mati sekarang ketika dia merasa hidupnya mulai sempurna.

Mata sehitam jelaga menatap sepasang manik aquamarine. Ino wanita yang merubah dunianya. Wanita yang menjadi inspirasinya, Wanita yang merupakan segalanya dalam hidupnya. Penerimaan dan cinta wanita itu membuatnya merasa seperti manusia normal. Sai medekatkan wajahnya pada Ino dan mencium wanita itu dengan bibir bergetar, Dia merindukan manis dan lembutnya bibir Ino.

Diantara nafas nya yang pendek-pendek Sai berbisik di Bibir wanita itu, "Yamanaka Ino, aku mencintaimu dan terima kasih atas segalanya"

Ino menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres karena Sai tampak luar biasa pucat dan tangannya dingin. Darah mulai merembesi jaket yang dikenakannya. Sai kehilangan kesadaran

'Thud' Tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai

"SAIi...SAI... BANGUN SAI...TOLONG!" Ino berteriak panik dan bayi Inojin pun menangis dengan keras.

.

.

.

"NOT UNTIL I MET YOU

Not until I felt your sunshine,  
Did I realize that I had been in the shade.  
Not until I saw all your colors,  
Did I realize that mine had faded.  
Not until I heard your dreams,  
Did I realize that I was still sleeping.  
And not until I experienced my life with you,  
Did I realize that I was barely  
Breathing."  
― Suzy Kassem,

.

.

 **Tidak perduli dimanapun dirku berada, Cintaku akan selalu bersamamu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

* * *

Apakah para reader menginginkan epilog?


	15. Chapter 15 : Epilogue

**Disclaimer : All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

* * *

 **Under The Spot Light**

 **Sai & Ino Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino menatap ke luar jendela, memandang hijaunya hutan di tengah musim panas. Angin semilir yang berhembus membuat korden tipis di ruangan itu menari-nari . Rumah ini selalu sunyi tapi kini dia tidak lagi takut dengan kesunyian.

Ino tersenyum melihat puluhan portrait dirinya memenuhi dinding ruangan ini, sepertinya Sai memang terobsesi padanya. Studio Sai berbau cat dan tinta meskipun Yuzuyu selalu membersihkanya. Ruangan yang menjadi tempat favorite Sai kini Juga menjadi tempat favoritenya. Terkadang dia bisa duduk berjam-jam menatap lukisan-lukisan karya Sai atau melihat pemandangan hutan yang berganti setiap musim.

Lima tahun berlalu. Tidak ada lagi yang mengingat Yamanaka Ino sebagai Artis penuh skandal. Dia kini mengurusi bisnis keluarganya dan sibuk membesarkan putranya . Ino menghirup aroma yang tertinggal di ruangan itu. Matanya mentap kanvas besar yang masih terjepit di papan easel . Sai melukis portrait mereka berdua bergandengan tangan tapi lukisan itu belum selesai Sai tak pernah pintar berbicara, tapi lukisan dan pengorbanannya sudah cukup membuat Ino paham seberapa besar cinta pria itu padanya dan Ino sangat mencintainya.

"Mama, Lihat aku menggambar bunga untukmu" Putranya memberikan selembar kertas yang penuh dengan coretan warna-warni khas anak-anak.

"Terima kasih Inojin, ini indah sekali" Wanita itu tersenyum. Putranya semakin hari semakin mirip dengan sang ayah. Bahkan bakat seni pun mengalir di darahnya. Bocah itu tersenyum lebar. Senang melihat ibunya bahagia

"Inojin nanti kau ikut mama dan papa pergi ya"

"kemana?"

"Aku ingin kau menemui seseorang"

Setelah Tobi tewas kehidupan di Konoha kembali damai. Kelompok Akatsuki tidak lagi pernah muncul. Hari itu puluhan orang meninggal termasuk Sasuke dan Kakashi Hatake. Konoha mengenangnya sebagai black tuesday

Sakura bersedih berbulan-bulan lamanya mengetahui cinta pertamanya tewas. Tapi dia menemukan cinta baru dalam sosok Sabaku Gaara. Ino harus merelakan sahabatnya itu pindah ke Suna setelah dia menikahi adik Temari itu.

Melewati trauma bersama Naruto dan Hinata pun mengikat janji sehidup semati. Mereka telah memiliki dua orang anak dan hidup berbahagia. Pria berambut pirang yang dulu selebor dan serampangan kini karirnya melesat di dunia politik. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu Naruto akan menjadi pemimpin Konoha.

"Nyonya, Sudah saatnya" Yuzuyu memanggil mereka.

"Ok, Kita berangkat. Inojin kau panggil papa ya"

Bocah lima tahun itu segera mencari ayahnya yang duduk menunggu di ruang tamu. Ino mengambil bouquet bunga lily putih dari atas meja. Dan mereka pun pergi.

.

.

.

Ino bersimpuh meletakan bouquet Lily yang dia gengam dan tersenyum sendu "Sai, kau suka bunga ini?, Sudah lima tahun ya sejak hari itu tapi aku masih mencintaimu. Jangan khawatir Sai aku bahagia"

Ino menempelkan dahinya pada permukaan yang pucat dan dingin tangan nya menelusuri relief berwarna keemasan air matanya menetes. Mengapa nasib begitu kejam pada mereka.

"Apa kau merindukan aku disana" Ino berkata dengan terisak "Karena aku merindukanmu"

"Mama…Mama" Bocah lelaki berambut pirang dengan mata Aquamarine berlari ke arahnya "Mengapa kau menangis"

"Mama tidak apa-apa Inojin" Wanita itu memeluk anaknya "Sai, Kau lihat Inojin sudah besar dan dia terlihat seperti dirimu. Dia juga suka melukis"

Bocah itu binggung dengan siapa mamanya bicara. "Mama ini makam siapa?"

"Ini makam papa-mu, Ayo Inojin beri salam" Bocah itu semakin bingung

"Papa kan masih di mobil?"

"Nanti Mama akan cerita tentang papa mu yang satu lagi" Ujar wanita berambut pirang itu mengelus rambut anaknya.

Seorang datang pria merangkul bahu Ino "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Itachi, terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama ini" Ino bersandar di bahunya.

"Sai memintaku untuk menjagamu"

"Itachi, Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti mencintai Sai"

"Aku mengerti Ino dan Aku juga tidak akan pernah menyuruhmu berhenti mengenangnya"

.

.

 **They that love beyond the world cannot be separated by it.**

 **Death cannot kill what never dies.**

 **William Penn**

 **.**

 **"Kematian mengakhiri kebersamaan tapi tidak mengakhiri cinta seseorang"**

* * *

A/N : Dear pembaca tolong jangan lempar sandal pada saya.

Saya mengerti nasib Sai begitu tragis, tapi mau bagaimana lagi saya tidak bisa membuat Sai selamat karena tidak realistis setelah mengalami pendarahan di atas 20 menit dia masih hidup. Meskipun begitu paling tidak Sai sudah meraih impiannya untuk bisa merasakan emosi walau sangat singkat. Dan Ino meskipun ditinggalkan Sai dia masih punya Inojin bukti cinta mereka.

Lain kali saya buat fic yang happy ending...

Thank you...


End file.
